Name Unrequired
by Hannah B-san
Summary: L can handle the detective Elisa just fine. He can handle the police officer Katy just as fine. He barely manages to handle his twin sister K. He cannot however handle all three.
1. Chapter 1

**Elisa Boon would never pass up the chance at beating or working with L, her equal. K just wanted to stay with her brother. Katy Jameson is trying to stay in the shadows.(contains= cross-dressing Mello, MELLO, cussing OC, sister of L, and my genius (jk :)))**

**it seem a tad confusing for this first chapter, it like a prologue and ch 1 in the same.**

**"..." means tiny time skip Or big, I'll let you know **

**Remember this… I LIVE for constructive criticism. B)**

**Enjoy! -H**

**~Chapter 1~**

**Petty Competition**

**Elisa**

Elisa observed the scene before her, analytically. It was so strange, the way the blood was splattered across the wall. It was even stranger when she noticed the body's left side was facing that wall. The gash on his neck, six inches in length and an inch deep, was on his right. It didn't fit the blood splatter, at all.

She had made this deduction an hour beforehand.

She just knew she was missing something, but what? What was she missing?

"Miss Boon, have you got anything for us?" A voice blared in her ears from her speakers. She sat crouched in front of a black laptop, several speakers and papers surrounded her as a nest. She sighed.

"No," She stated simply. The chief could go and do something his own damn self. She was stuck, Elisa Boon was rarely stuck, whom the chief of the San Francisco police believed he was speaking to.

"The murder happened two days ago, we only have two prime suspects. Which one is it?" The chief asked again. She desperately wanted to the slam the laptop shut and unplug her speakers. She wouldn't do that though.

Of course, she didn't even know if analyzing the blood splatter for the hundredth time was going to give her an answer. That wasn't even the thing to analyze, she knew the body originally was facing north, not south. She knew that the killer was trying to be smart. They knew if the body was facing south it would seem the killer came from behind, which is why the victim didn't struggle. It also gave the impression that the killer was left handed, since that would explain the blood splatter on the wall not the ground if the killer were right handed.

The victim didn't struggle, because there were no indications of a struggle on the body or surroundings. There were only a few reasons why a victim wouldn't struggle before dying in such a way; they didn't see it coming or they knew their killer. Since the splatter didn't match up well, there was more splatter sprayed north instead of south were the victim and killer were supposedly standing. Which if the killer was left handed they would have flicked the blood in the direction they and the victim were standing. The splatter was on the wall in such a way if the killer was facing the victim they had sliced the victim's neck from a further proximity and with a bit of style. Elisa believed this was likely, more likely than the sneak attack. The style in the execution gave the impression of a female.

That was only one of the suspects. The victim's secretary.

People don't realize how personal facing your victim is. You watch them die, you watch as the life leaves their eyes.

That is when the metaphorical light bulb went off.

"Chief, I will send you my report. Read the instructions and bring Diane Taylor in immediately." Elisa spoke to the detective, with less emotion than what was usual for the surly, anonymous detective. "Call me when it's done."

She closed her laptop, quite satisfied. In a few days the killer would be brought in and interrogated, she would give in, and Elisa would have another case solved.

And this was _almost _so. Until the morning of the interrogation, a large envelope was sent to the police. Inside it was an almost identical recollection of the murder and case investigation to Elisa's report. It was handwritten, scratchy handwriting, and wasn't anything substantial. Except, also enclosed in the envelope there were too plastic bags. One contained two strand of brown hair, the other contained a plastic test tube with a blue liquid sloshing around in it. The report indicated that the items had proved that Diane Taylor was not only at the scene of the crime but her blood was not but two inches from the body.

So, the interrogation turned into an arrest.

To make matters worse for Elisa as she read the update, the team hadn't read her report before receiving the envelope. And to then rub salt in her festering wound, at the bottom of the mysterious report was a perfectly signed, eloquently written Gothic letter L.

So Elisa Boon didn't solve the case after all that. But her brother did.

**K**

It was snowing then too. She remembered looking out the stained glass windows of the church and seeing the flurries. She was warm, but she was freezing. Her aunt's arms had been wrapped around her and her brother. She was looking everywhere else other than the coffins sitting on the center of the stage. In the coffins she'd find the glassy faces of her mother and father.

It was one of the only times she had worn a dress and the only time her brother wore a suit. Her eyes stung, the whites of her eyes were red with the tears she kept trying to blink away. The effect was pathetic, her eyes like burning coals.

She reflected back to that day as soon as the words left his mouth. She was sure that her eyes were giving the same effect as they had that snowy day so many years ago.

"K," L whispered, he was pleading with her. She hadn't said anything for about five minutes. "Could you please speak to me?"

"We have only each other, the day Maman and Papa died we promised each other that we would never leave one another and never lie to each other." She uttered, "I refuse to lie to you and say that I am proud or excited for you. In fact, I refuse to stay here one more minute. I fear I'll say something I don't mean. We'll talk later." She got up from her perch on the beds they shared and left her brother crouched on his desk chair.

She barely made it to the closet that she was looking for before she cracked. The mask of indifference she had so talentedly made for herself melted away to reveal a pathetic fourteen year olds face. Her world was falling in ugly debris around her.

L would be leaving for the first time to help solve a case in Portland as the detective L. He'd be leaving their home Wammy's and he wouldn't be coming back. K would be left behind… _for her safety._ She wasn't safe following after him to Portland and where ever else he needed to go. She'd be staying at Wammy's.

She cried into her jeans, hugging her knees to her chest. She could barely catch her breath. The world faded from view, and K was content to stay in the abyss her brother put her in.

She must have been in the closet for a while, because when she rushed into the closet it had been noon. Now, it was dark. Children rushed around the halls preparing for bed and getting back from dinner. None spared her glance, for that she was grateful. She trudged towards her and L's room at the very end of the hall. K heaved a breath as she went.

"K, what's up?" The serious tone made K swallow back more tears. She turned to A, the brunette stood about a foot taller than her and possessed deathly serious, blue eyes. He paused upon seeing the burning in her eyes. "We'll talk later, I suppose…" He offered a small smile and left her be.

She was grateful for that, she was so used to A's scrutiny of her she expected an interrogation. K turned back to the door and opened it. She stepped inside and looked to the desk at the left of the room. The one that L always occupied. He sat still perched and still facing the twin beds that had been pushed together years ago. In the fluorescent glow of the computer screen and desk lamp, K saw wet trails on her brother's cheeks. Her resolve diminished and disappeared.

"L, I love you," she whispered. His head snapped to her and he sighed in relief.

"I love you too, K." He replied.

"I'm not happy about your decision. I refuse to accept it." She paused. "I can't be mad at you."

After that the twins started packing L's few belongings.

**L**

They were trying to beat each other. It was obvious after years of the detectives solving cases. Elisa only appeared three years after L's Portland case. This is what brought people's attention to the fact that the two were on different sides of the court. The FBI were working with L on a terrorist case when Elisa swept in with most of the terrorist's names and the information leading to their hideout. Elisa stole the case from L and won. Afterwards the British police were working with Elisa on an important case of serial bank robbers. L retaliated with the location of the robber's safe house, they were tied. Now they were tied again after seven years.

L would stare at the screen for hours upon seeing the curly signature signed below every document she sent. It mocked him. What made things worse, he was stuck. He had no idea who Elisa Boon was, but he felt he did. He had a terrible thought, who this detective might be. He shook it away always and just did his job. He solved cases and would find himself competing again with the mysterious detective. At the end of the case he would have, that terrible thought would rear its ugly head, but unlike every other thought he'd have he'd brush it away. One day he and Elisa would end up working together, then he'd know.

His computer screen brightened with a new box appearing; _New_ _Mail._ He knew what it was, he'd argue with her later though. He opened the mail:

_Hi, Brother,_

_Don't lecture me just yet. I wanted to know you're alright. I'm great, I'm in the real world now. I have a job, an apartment, I'm not in England (oops), and I still miss you. Oh, there really was a reason for my out-of-the-blue email. Happy birthday, tell me you noticed it's October 31, five-fifteen o'clock and in a half an hour I'll be twenty-four too. I expect a congratulations._

_I'm planning on joining law enforcement as well, and again save the lecture. I feel like you know we both have a knack for solving cases. Even if it's because it's the only good field to show off our talents. Je t'aime, mon frère!_

_Love always,_

_Sister_

L sighed. He refuses to let K come with him and she ends being in the field as law enforcement anyway. He wouldn't email her just yet. He immediately deleted the email and the account.

**Katy Jameson**

K, the twin sister to L and number one at Wammy's no longer existed except in memory. Katy Jameson worked for the Japanese police force, specifically for the NPA. She was quiet for the most part at work. As soon as she was home she hopped on her computer and worked on some of the hardest cases in the world and competing with the other infamous detective. Years ago when she first began solving cases, she realized she needed a helping hand much like L had with Watari and without any other options she chose a kid from her old home, Wammy's.

Mello had an anger problem and was extremely competitive, but he was perfect for the job. So, he and Katy shared a flat in Kanto, Japan. Mello was seven when they began and Katy seventeen. Now, he was twelve and she twenty-four. He was tall for his age, and his scowls, glares, and smirks seemed to add a year or two. His signature chin-length, blond hair brought back his years to twelve, only to take a nosedive when he complained about not having enough chocolate.

Katy was on her way to her flat. The day was long and tedious, it would seem rather boring if it weren't for the hands-on feeling of working for the NPA instead of relying on her computer and pictures and bags of evidence, but being there at the scene. She loved it there, if only there was a really good case.

She walked into a tall building. She said a quiet hello to the desk lady and walked up the stairs to the third floor. Upon opening the door she smelled burning. _Oh shit he did not think he was going to cook. _She ran into the apartment and found the blonde rushing around the kitchen. "What the hell did you do?!"

"I was starving! You've got no food in here!" He defended still rushing around. "Fuck, I just wanted cookies!" Katy rubbed her temples and tried calming down. She sighed and gave up on that.

She went over to the sink and got the fire extinguisher from below the sink. The potential fire was out and left the kitchen and most of the flat smelling like burnt starch. She glared at him.

"You could've ordered out." She stated blankly.

"You could buy better groceries." Mello countered. He threw away the black rocks he called cookies and huffed. He stormed into the living room and sat on the fluffy, blue couch.

"Aren't you going to ask about my day?" Katy inquired and sat at her usual desk chair.

"I'm not a fucking wife." He scuffed and clicked the television on. Katy rolled her eyes but went to her cases not saying anything further. Mello grumbled about the 'cheesy' drama that was on and flipped it to the news. The segment was a hostage situation. A man held small children hostage as well as a few teachers, and this piqued the interest of both Mello and Katy. The situation seemed stressful for the police as they attempted to negotiate with the man inside. The duo watched for another fifteen minutes until the reporter became distracted with whatever the person was saying to her through her earpiece. She became a mixture of excitement and shock as people started filing out of the building, "It looks as though they are walking out of the building unharmed and... Wait, the victims are saying that the man collapsed." Mello turned the TV off and looked at Katy.

"Coincidental, miraculous, or suspicious?" He asked.

"Suspicious," she answered and turned back to her work.

That was when it began. In a span of five days criminals left and right started dropping dead from heart attacks. It was no longer a coincidence, this was deliberate and from what Katy gathered from the NPA a case was being formed. After six days she hacked into the NPA database. More than a hundred people died by heart attack, fifty more than what was publicized. She was in the middle of reading a report when her email popped up. She grinned at the box.

_K,_

_What am I going to do with you? Don't answer. I'm glad you're okay, I'm fine. It seems I'm going to be very busy for a while. I would inquire about your employment, but I don't want to know. I realize 'K' no longer exists. I just used the email you used. I'm not going to hack into your account to find out who you are now, but please be careful. Happy belated birthday._

_L_

She smiled at the email and printed it before deleting the email and crashing the account. That was her account she used for spam anyway.

"Waifu! I'm home!" She heard the loud voice of her blonde friend. He waltzed into their shared living space with a plastic bag of their take out. Another bag was in his hand and she rolled her eyes at the gold lettering.

"Let me guess, the pastry shop had fudge on sale." She teased. He grinned down at his bag that, yes, exuded the smell of warm chocolate. She rolled her eyes again and turned back to her computer. She clicked to her work, the one that paid on a regular basis. Then she noticed the manila folders peeking out of her shoulder bag. "Shit! I gotta go Mello."

She grabbed the files and barely got her fake glasses on before bursting through the door and bolting down the stairs of the complex.

The files were important documents that she was looking at and accidentally put in her bag instead of giving it back to the chief. She pulled her cell phone out when she got on the subway. She dialed the chief. "Hello, this is Yagami."

"Chief, this is Jameson, I forgot to get you the papers. I took the file without thinking." Katy answered slightly out of breath. "I hope you don't mind but I'm on my way to your house to drop off the documents."

"Oh, Jameson, you really didn't have to do that. You could've given them to me tomorrow." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. She didn't think about that, honestly she wondered if everyone was wrong about her genius. Katy wasn't going to go home now. She was already nearing the chief's neighborhood.

"Well, I'm on the subway already. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"It's quite alright. I'll see you in a little, I guess." He replied. "Bye, Jameson,"

"See ya chief,"

Katy left the station and walked down block after block until she was in front of the address she had in one of her notebooks. Soichiro Yagami was the head of the NPA with a wife, a daughter, and a son. He was well respected among the police department and Katy wasn't an exception. She very much trusted the chief.

She took a moment to look over her appearance. Black slacks, white button up and comfortable shoes that any detective could run in in case the time called for it. She nodded and adjusted her un-needed glasses.

Katy walked up to the house and knocked politely at the door. It took a second before an older woman opened the door. Her kind face smiled at Katy. "Hello, you must be Katy Jameson. I'm Sachiko, Soichiro's wife."

"Pleasure to meet you, Sachiko-san."

"Come in, Soichiro is in the kitchen." She widened the doorway and Katy walked in and got a whiff of a warm meal. She kicked off her shoes and followed the woman into the room that the smell rolled from. Already there was Soichiro.

"Hello, Jameson," Soichiro greeted from the kitchen table. She smiled and showed him the files that was her entire purpose for the surprise visit.

"I apologize again for taking the file." She smiled and turned slightly towards the door. "I also apologize for disrupting your time with your family. I'll go now,"

"Oh no, dear, stay and have dinner. I insist," Sachiko smiled at Katy in a warm way, one that Katy was very unused to.

She was split between insisting that she couldn't, but honestly she felt that was ruder than accepting the invitation. "Um, I shouldn't intrude."

"It's fine, besides I've made entirely too much food again." She gave Katy another warm smile she couldn't refuse.

"Well, that sounds nice," She sat next to Soichiro and Sachiko returned to cooking the delicious smelling food. Katy liked this atmosphere. All her life she lived in an orphanage full of rowdy, smart kids. Food that was less than satisfactory most of the time. But she had her brother. That was it though, then she moved in with Mello and it was still a sit-on-the-couch-and-watch-current-events relationship. The Yagami home was very… well, home-y. The food was mouth-watering from the smell alone. Especially because she was used to instant ramen and sandwiches, and the once-in-a-blue-moon piece of chocolate from Mello.

"Hello," A girl with chocolate hair skipped into the kitchen and grinned a beatific smile at Katy. "I'm Sayu, and you're Jameson-san." Katy offered a small smile for the girl.

"Yes, pleasure to meet you." Katy was about to offer her latest argument of why she couldn't stay, but someone new showed up in the kitchen. A tall, rather attractive teenage boy. She gave the new person her attention as his mother squeezed his shoulder in the normal motherly fashion.

"Light this is Katy Jameson, one of your father's co-workers. Katy-san this is Light my son." Katy smiled again and the look in Light's eyes is what keeps her seated next to Soichiro. His eyes were masked. Two years studying under one of America's elite profilers, and another three studying forensic psychology with her brother gave her brilliant profiling abilities. Abilities much like L and his deductive skills. In a matter of minutes she could even crack her own brother's mask. Light was a tough-y. She knew he was wearing a mask and just barely got why. After a second of more scrutiny, she at least got that he was slightly, if not very, narcissistic. Something close to regality glinted in his eyes.

"Hello, Light-kun, pleasure meeting you," he at first seemed taken aback by Katy's scrutiny, but recovered quickly with a charming smile. One last glance and Katy deduced that if Light weren't the son of a cop he'd become another BB. Since he _was_ the son of a cop, she decided she didn't have anything to worry with him.

Dinner started with idle chit-chat and then Light asked his father if there were any new cases.

"Ah, you shouldn't concern yourself with my cases Light. It's pretty confidential." Soichiro answered his son fondly. Such a proud father. Katy swallowed the food in her mouth and answered for Soichiro.

"Wouldn't it be obvious for a smart cookie such as yourself?" Katy pondered cheerfully, but a challenge shined in her eyes. A challenge only Light noticed.

"I would assume you are working on this new serial murderer." He took the challenge with his own mischievous glint. Katy grinned.

"Yes," Soichiro snapped his eyes to her, his gaze bleak. "He's killed 124 criminals that we know of. The number grows though, what are your thoughts, Light-kun?"

"Um, I'm not sure that's an appropriate topic to discuss at the moment." Yagami-san attempted to stop the conversation from blossoming between the two.

"Well, it seems soon to profile him but he's killing criminals which means he's taking it upon himself to get rid of them. How he's doing this is the mystery." Light answered easily and seemed confident that he won that small challenge.

"Lovely theory, I had the same inquiries. In my opinion, he seems different than the normal serial killer. He kills consistently almost by hour or by minute even. Serial killers have one or two victims per crime and usually in a 24 hour period minimum. He has more than just a game on his agenda, he has bigger plans." Katy watched the reactions Light let slip but only found that he was impressed. She wanted to scuff at that, he was impressed that a detective, seven years his senior could make such accusations. What's worse is that he believes she's nine years his senior.

Let it be known Katy had been lying about her age to the police departments she's worked at since she was seventeen.

Dinner conversation was hijacked by Light and Katy. After further discussion about the case the two talked about other cases, the colleges Katy attended, the colleges Light was to attend. Eventually everyone was done and they still continued their conversation in the living room. Soichiro kept a careful eye on them only to see gleeful glances between Sayu and Sachiko. He rolled his eyes and went off to do something else.

Their discussion would have gone on for hours if it weren't for Katy's phone ringing. She answered knowing who was calling. "Hello,"

"Where the fuck are you?" Mello asked casually, but she could practically see the annoyed look on his face. Light smirked upon hearing the question.

"My boss' house, what do you want?" She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I want booze." He stated sarcastically.

"I'm not interested in joking with you right now. What do you want?" She repeated.

"I want Madame Soo's chocolate pie and I'm banned." Mello seemed tired. He was snappy, a strong indicator that it was Mels' bedtime. Even if he was always snappy.

"I won't ask why you're banned this time. Fine, I'll get you your cake." She shook her head like a mother that found out her child broke another vase. This time she could've sworn she heard Mello's grin.

"Good, see you in a very short amount of time." She heard the click and she shut her phone. She sighed and placed her phone back in her pocket. Katy looked at Light to find an amused expression on his face. "Well, I have to go. The chocoholic that lives with me needs his fix." He chuckled.

"It was nice talking with you." He said and stood up with her. "So, was that your roommate?"

"Of sorts, yes," she nodded and followed Light to the door. "Have a good night Light-kun."

"You too, Katy-san," he smiled another of his charming grins. Someone rushed down the stairs behind the two. Katy turned to find Sayu.

"Katy-san, you're leaving?" She rushed breathless.

"Yes, it's late and I have business to attend to. It was a lovely dinner though. I'll have to return the favor." Katy walked closer to the door, Light opened the door for her. "It was nice meeting you all, good bye."

She left and heard the door shut behind her. She stifled a laugh when she heard Sayu on the other side, "Yagami Katy has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Sayu," Light's warning reply came and Katy made her way back to her flat.

**(Note: the is **_**not **_**a LightXOC story) (Other Note: I'm not a fan of repetitive adjectives or adverbs, the adjective "lovely" is used by Katy a lot and I found it interesting halfway through writing that it fit her character. So if that annoyed you sorry ;) Also, how was it? I'm itching for your thoughts!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo, it's chapter two, oh and I'm not familiar with Japanese laws about minors and adults dating or engaging in sexual intercourse with minors, I don't think it's too different from the US. Just don't want a bunch of know-it-alls. Not saying anyone of you are.**

**This chapter involves a lot. If you have any questions or feel the story is progressing too fast, please let me know. This is only the beginning, remember that ;)**

**Oh, and I big thank you to my review and my new follower. I really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy! -H**

**~Chapter 2~**

**Win Some**

Katy came home to Mello sitting on the couch in sweatpants and a blue snuggie, she got it for him as a joke for his tenth birthday. He jumped up and snatched the black box that held his precious Madame Soo's chocolate pie. She rolled her eyes and immediately made her way to the computer.

"I'm off tomorrow by the way." She commented and Mello shoved a piece of pie in his mouth before answering.

"Good, because I tried going to this museum but they said I needed parental supervision. So, you, me Museum of Japanese Weaponry tomorrow." He smiled, left cheek puffed out from his dessert.

"Sorry, because Elisa has a meeting. And Kazumi has to be there by eight tomorrow." He stopped chewing and glared at Katy with as much vehemence as a tiger attacking his prey. "Why the hell do I always have to be Kazumi? Why did I agree to be a girl in the first place?"

"Because we made a bet and you lost." She shrugged and tapped the keys to her computer.

"Fuck you," he grumbled, "Why were you at your boss' house so late anyway?"

"Yagami Sachiko invited me to stay for dinner and then I got into a very good conversation with Yagami Light." She answered nonchalantly. He gave her a thoughtful look, the malice though not forgotten.

"'A very good conversation?' That's interesting, how old is Yagami Light?" He inquired.

She rolled her eyes, "He's 17, and I refuse to continue this conversation."

"Aw, but Katy has to be lonesome." He pouted mockingly.

"No, besides he might be very smart and a worthy ally, but he is not -how you say- my _type_. Even if he was, I'm not interested in going to jail." She gave Mello a look that warned against pursuing the conversation.

"I can't be a teenager around you can I?"

"Well, you never act your age anyway." He threw his empty box at her which she dodged.

After that, Mello yawned and walked off to his room.

The apartment the duo shared wasn't a shoebox, it was big enough for the two of them to live. Katy had it decorated scarcely; a plush couch people like Mello sunk into, a nicely sized TV, and a plain faux-wood desk with Katy/Elisa's laptop. The kitchen was stocked with boxes upon boxes of chocolate and many containers of leftover takeout meals.

Katy, despite who her brother was, hated non-supplementing foods or sweets. It wasn't that she hated sweets, she just wasn't as big a fan of them as her brother. The fact that her meals consisted of fast food bothered her greatly.

After non-stop working, she stumbled upon something very obvious. She was kicking herself for not realizing it.

She had been watching the news when Kira first struck. It wasn't international or even national news, it was a local hostage situation involving a crazy drug addict. This told her that not only was Kira in Japan, she was almost sure that Kira was in Kanto.

She hit her head against the desk a few times for overlooking it.

Soichiro Yagami and Touta Matsuda sat together in the large room filled with people of different nations. The man at the head of the room started the discussion off. People argued many counts; whether this killer was even a killer, the criminals were to be executed anyway so why bother, and the most important one, the one that stated that no matter the victim it was still an act of murder. That was the match that lit the fire. Dozens of arguments broke out and one statement stuck out to Matsuda. "Elisa Boon is probably already planning to be in the case, either that or L."

"Chief, who's Elisa and L?" He asked, his eyes were wide and he seemed very overwhelmed by the scene.

"Oh, your first time at one of these. Well, L is the world's greatest detective and Elisa is the second greatest, but only because she arrived after L did. There hasn't been one case that they haven't solved, but the two of them are very competitive. There are very few cases that Elisa and L don't end up competing. I doubt that it'd be different for this one." Soichiro answered patiently but seemed frustrated at the mention of L and Elisa's competition.

Someone shouted the names of the detectives again. That was when an older voice said above the rest, "L is already involved."

"Watari," someone said and Matsuda looked to the chief again in confusion.

"Watari is the only person who can contact L, therefore his identity is also unknown." He answered. The man, Watari, dressed in black and face hidden walked to the center of the room.

"L is already investigating this case." Watari stated plainly. "Silent, L will now speak."

"Wait," another voice sounded from the opposite end of the room. This unknown person was obviously a woman, unlike Watari the woman's face could partially be seen. Half her face was hidden behind a large pair of sunglasses and long blond hair flowed from underneath a wide-brimmed, white hat. Her skin, from what was seen since her hands were covered by gloves, was pale and her lips scarlet. She also didn't look much taller than five feet. She walked purposefully to the center of the room towards Watari. "Kazumi, too?"

"Kazumi is the only one able to contact Elisa Boon. Again, her identity is unknown." Soichiro answered Matsuda's unspoken question.

"Elisa is already involved as well. She apologizes for being late." Kazumi placed a black laptop on the table next Watari's and opened it. The screen already showing a curly signature EB.

The large screen at the front of the room turned on with the same image. "Hello, I'm Elisa Boon." If possible, the computerized voice sounded feminine and even friendly.

Watari opened his laptop and the gothic letter L flashed on the screen next to the EB. "And I am L." Unlike Elisa, L's computerized voice sounded mechanical and ghost-like.

"L, before we begin our introductions, might I say it is lovely to talk to you in computer-person." Elisa retorted, again unlike any other computer voice, you could still hear the humor in her tone. There were many differences in the two just based off of this one meeting, from Watari and Kazumi, to the person behind the computer.

"To finally meet," L said in return. "Yes, Ms. Boon, it is how you say _lovely_. Now, to this case which involves many people, all of you should know that serial murder in any form is unforgivable and this killer must be brought to justice."

"Hmm, I agree, that is why I must say that we cannot compete on this case, L." Elisa sounded matter-of-factly, "which is why I ask that we work together. Competition won't get this case solved. Would you work with me, L?"

"Yes," he replied after a short pause.

"Good, good, now I must ask that myself and, I assume L as well, receive full cooperation from all world organizations."

"I desire to work specifically with the Japanese police force. As the killings began in Japan and whether or not he is Japanese or not, the killer resides in Japan." L added. Soichiro and Matsuda sat up straighter and looked at the screen intently.

"I wouldn't interrupt, I had the same conclusions. Don't let me ruin your moment, L. How do plan to prove this?" Everyone was silent again.

"You shall see, Ms. Boon."

Katy watched TV and waited. Mello already changed out of the skirt and blouse he was forced to wear as Kazumi. The two sat and waited for L's move.

"We interrupt this broadcast for a message from the ICPO, Interpol." On the screen next was a man in his late twenties. Katy's brows scrunched together in confusion as he began, "I'm Lind. L. Tailor, or also known as L,"

"Shit, he's playing the guy." Mello whispered and bit hard into his chocolate bar. Katy said nothing and watched as the man made accusations towards Kira. Silently, people were probably considering this man an idiot. Katy knew that Tailor was in no way L, Kira didn't. He would trap Kira soon enough if Kira took the bait. In no less than five minutes, Kira did. Lind. L. Tailor clutched his chest and died.

Seconds later, the tell-tale L appeared.

"Unbelievable," he spoke and Katy gulped at the sound of her brother's computerized voice. Mello laughed from beside her, she glanced at him only to see him on _her_ computer.

"From your database, Lind. L. Tailor is a criminal that was never broadcast and isn't even in most databases including that of the NPA's main database. It took me a few minutes to get it. He was sentenced to death today." Mello informed seconds before L did the same. Only then L did what would have earned him a slap to the head from Katy. He provoked Kira.

She understood why, at least the detective in her did. The sister in her was frustrated, no one knew how Kira killed. For all they knew Kira

She jumped up and began pacing around the room and chewing her fingernails, a habit she thought she had gotten rid of. She mumbled under her breath and when L began practically shouting for Kira to kill him, she snapped. "You're such dumbass! Shut up, you'll get yourself killed! I don't care what your trying to prove by doing this!"

"Katy, L can't hear you." Mello informed her as if she were a small child claiming that the boogie man was beneath their bed.

"He's an idiot! I don't care if he was number 1! He's an idiot!" She hollered. She bit hard on her forefinger and flinched when it throbbed and she tasted blood.

L finished his provoking, still alive and seemingly smug. He went on to inform Kira and everyone else that the message was only broadcast in Kanto, Japan. She refused to applaud L for his brilliance, because it wasn't. He started a war with someone who had the means of killing someone without contact, whose means were unknown. She glared as the Old English L disappeared from the screen.

"On another note, I think he needs a face." Mello interjected her inner storm. She snapped her head towards him. She took in his thought. As soon as Tailor starting accusing Kira of being evil and a criminal, he dropped dead. One would assume if L did the same, he too would be dead. Something impeded Kira from doing so, of course Kira required something. If he couldn't see L and he couldn't kill L, Kira must require a face. She felt stupid for allowing her emotions get in the way of realizing this.

She pondered the idea. If Kira needed just a face, then wouldn't he also be able to kill someone from sketches and security footage? "What if it's not just a face?"

"Hmm, isn't that being a little anal?" Mello stopped mid bite when it also hit him. "_Oh,_ a robber who made national news yesterday only had his face shown. No one knew his name because he was an American, but he isn't dead, which we know because he struck again this morning."

"Kira needs a name, which is another reason he couldn't kill L. He doesn't know his name or face." Katy jumped onto her computer and got to work immediately. She was glad that she requested to work _with_ L this time. She didn't know if he made this conclusion but she did know that he didn't know the same things as she did. She did know that he knew things she didn't. They would get no where on separate investigations, but further on the same investigation. Maybe, they would find Kira in an even shorter amount of time than if they were on separate investigations..

Not to mention they had one of L's successors putting his two cents in.

Katy was in the board room among the many working on the Kira case, she was working on finding more victims and sorting through the bullshit Kira sightings. She hated the fact that she was still considered new and was given the busy work, she was however thankful that she was working on the case as a lead. Elisa Boon was a world famous detective, not a rookie like Katy Jameson.

Kazumi and Watari sat at the front of the room in front of the respective computers. Kazumi's chin rested on her hand, she looked bored from behind the glasses. Katy could practically see the chocolate addict squirming. Katy typed in her computer as Elisa. The only way for her to be both Katy and Elisa at the same time.

"Wouldn't you think that this was a student?" Elisa drawled sounding bored even though it _was _a computer this time talking. Everyone paused and looked to the computer.

"Why do you say that, Boon?" Soichiro inquired. Katy hid her smirk with a yawn as she typed.

"I would think it obvious, the killings begin like an afternoon storm in the same hours as a student. Weekends and holidays are most popular with the heart attacks ranging all day unlike the weekdays." Elisa informed easily.

"I agree with you, Ms. Boon, but couldn't this also be done by an adult with similar hours as a student?" L entered the discussion. Katy stopped herself from rolling her eyes and typed in her answer. She knew he was testing her.

"True, true, but an adult seems unlikely to go this route of self-righteous must-clean-the-world shit. In fact an originally justice-driven teenager would find this necessary. The fact that they went straight to attempting to save the world makes it clear. An adult would find ways to better themselves or others in benign ways, whereas a student wouldn't care if they were being obvious. If the student is smart enough they may already be steps ahead of us." Katy desperately wanted to laugh then, but decided that it was unnecessary since Mello or Kazumi already flashed a much more humored smirk.

She knew good and well that Kira was a genius, and that her profile of him seemed to diminish that. But if put so blatantly, it made sense. Adults were lazy, they didn't have drive like teenagers. If they did, it was for smaller things, like family or work. It would be for the world or even their town. No matter how warm-hearted the reason, an adult would kill for themselves not the world.

"With those deductions and profiling I'd have to agree, but we can't rule out an adult. At this point I'd say it's a 30% chance of it still being an adult." L digressed.

"So, I agree to disagree," Elisa jabbed. Katy noticed her co-worker Matsuda attempt to stifle a chuckle, which he did swimmingly for him. Mello however did not stifle his _giggle_ and finally decided to take out his chocolate bar.

The rest of the day went similarly. Elisa and L seemed to end in their own arguments, a lot. They both seemed to have the same points but went different routes which came to the arguments which ended in stalemate every time. Matsuda and the rest of the task force now understood why they had never worked together before.

Katy had finally sorted through the victims of that day, and was only a few phone calls from being finished with the Kira sightings. She sighed and ran a hand through scarlet tresses. She looked up briefly at the room; most of the investigators were either on their laptop working on more case "leads" if you could call them that.

"Jameson," Matsuda, one of Katy's only friends other than Mello, approached her with a grin. "What do you think of the detectives?" He nodded to the laptops and the people sitting in front of them. She smirked.

"They're brilliant, if not a little childish. What team?" She winked leaning back in her chair. He seemed confused at first before his grin widened.

"Elisa's, she seems more human and she's willing to think outside of the box." Matsuda offered and sat in the chair next to her. Katy grinned.

"I must say, I don't have a side. They're… distracting each other with the arguing." She hesitated, because pretending to be an outsider she did see how pointless their debacles were. Except, she couldn't just let her brother up her in an argument.

"Yeah, you have to admit that L does act cold and a bit boring." Katy laughed at this. The two exchanged a few more words before Matsuda went back to his work.

Eventually people had to be dismissed at one point as hours ticked by past the end of shifts. Katy gathered her things to leave the same time as Soichiro.

"Tough day, don't you agree?" Katy commented as they left the building together.

"Yes, very, I never would have guessed that two people that are considered geniuses could argue like educated school children." He huffed and took his glasses off to rub his eyes. Katy laughed at the statement.

"They made good points, they just had to argue over who was _more_ right." She half-smiled up at the chief. "So, you went home late last night, happy to be getting home at a decent time?"

"Yes, my family doesn't complain but I can tell that they wish I were home more often." He said sadly, "Oh, speaking of, Sachiko keeps asking me to have you join us for dinner again."

"Really, that _was _a nice dinner, it's been awhile since I've sat at anything close to a family dinner." She thought again of the fact that she couldn't remember her family dinners with her mother or father. Only with Mello or L, which were simply brothers or like brothers in Mello's case.

"Well, that happens in the prime of someone's career. You have too much great potential to have to think about those things though." He assured. "Though, would you like to come to my home again for dinner?"

"That would be lovely, chief," She could tell in an instant that it wasn't just because of Katy's company that Sachiko was insistent. She laughed inwardly at the mother aspect of it.

She was in Soichiro's car and again on her way to the Yagami's. Then her phone rang and she answered even though the number was unfamiliar, "Hello."

"K," The non-computerized voice shocked Katy. It was rare when L didn't use that computer voice.

"Been awhile, how's life?" She answered conversationally.

"My life is well, I wanted to speak to you privately but it seems you are in the presence of company. I should call back later." He didn't sound urgent. Katy supposed it was simply a check-up.

"Oh, Lenny, you're being silly. If you wish I should be back at my flat later on tonight." She chided and chuckled. She knew he'd resent her for coming up with that alias.

"You will regret that, but I will call you back later." She could hear the contempt dripping from his speech. It was the most emotion she'd heard from him since Wammy's.

"One thing," She stopped him before he hung up.

"What,"

"Love you, Lenny," She smiled fondly. Katy felt Soichiro glancing at her, but she really didn't care that showing affection over the phone put her or L in danger. There was a pause and then a sigh.

"I love you too, _Kammy_," He answered and hung up. She scowled at the use of the name, inwardly so Soichiro wouldn't question her sudden change in attitude.

"If you don't mind my asking, who was that?" Soichiro commented casually.

"A dear friend of mine from college, it's been forever since I last saw them." She sighed contented. Though, she hated how that name made her sound like a fifteen year old girl with acne and a grade point average of 3.5. L probably had the same animosity to a name that made him sound like an American guitarist trying to find his way in the world.

Dinner at the Yagami's was not disappointing. Sayu was able to take hold of conversation and Katy actually liked it. She didn't care if everything Sayu talked about was pointless or meaningless, it was nice to just talk about something that didn't require much thinking. It was a break for her brain.

"So, Katy-san," Sachiko started, "where are you from?"

"San Francisco," Katy answered kindly. That would be the location that people would find on Katy Jameson, anyway. She was born in San Francisco, no known siblings, parents dead, and school records. She had another friend to be so kind as to make a whole record of someone who actually didn't exist.

"So, who's the roommate you keep talking to, Katy-san?" Sayu asked with a grin firmly in place. Katy hated how the girl seem to have such a one track mind, but she also loved her for it.

"My adopted brother, Mello, he's been with me since our parents died." She smirked at the disappointed glint in the teens eyes. Again, what they'd find if they looked her up

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents," Soichiro added. "It's kind of you though to take care of him."

"It really isn't any trouble, he's twelve and a bit of a genius. He just can't make meals for himself." She laughed at the memory of burnt cookies and the flustered Mello.

"'A bit of a genius?'" Light raised a brow in curiosity.

"Oh yes, you'd have to meet him to understand." Katy grinned.

**End! Of! Chapter 2! I am proud, honestly I am. I hope no one's too OOC though. You can complain if you want.**

**I get my high off of **_**constructive**_ **criticism. ;) And compliments but who doesn't like that ego to be inflated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Today's my birthday! So, as birthday gift to you guys I'm updating! Woohoo! And yes I guilted you into say happy birthday!**

**~Chapter 3~**

**Lose Some**

A couple weeks passed.

L and Katy's conversation really was a check-up. Sadly Katy could only make up things, since if she mentioned Kira for any other purpose than just a conversation starter L's suspicions would rise. Suspicions of her location, and whether she was Elisa. She doubted he didn't already have high percentages that she indeed was.

Over the passing weeks, she had spent time with the Yagami's on three more occasions. Except, the more time she worked on Kira and talked with a certain 17 year old, the more she worried about Kira's profile matching very well to Light. With every challenge L posed to Kira, indirectly or otherwise, Kira took and usually managed to disprove L's simplest inquiries. With every miniscule challenge Katy posed to Light he took with stride and made sure he won every time. Of course, that wasn't enough to assume he was Kira.

Other than that, the Kira case continued with new things brought on by Kira. Especially when L was called out by him. Elisa was sure to mention the positives as she had said, "Good thing that I'm also here. Kira is concentrating solely on L, not even noticing that their are two world renowned detectives on the case. Unless someone put it in their diary that I'm here. In that case, I am saddened by the fact that I'm working with twelve year olds."

Not many people took kindly to the remark, Mello almost unsuccessfully hid his glare, but agreed officially that Elisa stay a secret ally.

In the same day, Matsuda sat next to Katy.

"Jameson-san, have you done that thing about the Kira broadcasts?" He asked. It was merely a question, Katy knew, but the entire room turned to her. They awaited her answer. She felt very crowded, as if they were a pack of wolves stalking a pathetic little bunny.

"Oh, yes, they were all broadcast." She was unable to finish anything else she might've said when one of the men shot up outraged. Instead of continuing she went back to her other lists upon lists of things she had to list again.

"This isn't fair, _those _two aren't in the same position as us!" He shouted and jutted a finger towards the grey and black computers. Instead of quickly typing a very Elisa statement, Katy spoke up.

"What are you talking about?" She asked unable to hold back her narrowed eyes or deep frown.

"Their faces and even their names are never shown, yeah L's stunt was noble but he didn't show his face and he goes by a damn letter! It's doubtful Elisa is really Elisa Boon. We can't even tell what country they might be from because their voices are computerized. Elisa may not even be female! L may not be male!" He argued in raging words. Katy wanted to laugh and scream at the same time.

"That's bullshit! Who the fuck cares that they aren't here! I don't give a shit if I walk out of this room and drop dead of a heart attack! I joined the force because I wanted to catch assholes like Kira, not run away like a little bitch! Without them we would've been months behind, we might've made these connections but not at the pace that's been happening. We may not even need their computer asses here, but what the fuck do they have to do with finding a serial killer with the exact same amnesty?! If you wanna walk out for a more noble purpose than the risk of dying, go ahead! But if that's where half of this force is headed, no fucking wonder narcissistic low life's like Kira think it their responsibility to clean the world!" She erupted, not because she was defending herself or L, but because she knew the man was only looking out for himself. He had no family. She also realized that her speech was heavily influenced by her long term in America and that she's lived with Mello for far too long.

Her eruption quieted the entire room, Kazumi smirked. Mello, almost more than L, knew how bad Katy's temper was. The officer and Katy were in a stare down, Katy's glare didn't waver and even Matsuda standing next to her _felt _the anger in her gaze. The officer's own glare weakened and finally dropped, he gulped, coughed and glanced back at the still fuming Katy. No one dared say anything. "What about those with families? Are they not noble if they leave?" Grasping straws. Katy shrugged and dropped her glare.

"My rampage was directed at those like you and I. Our lives should be focused on our jobs. And I would not judge anyone with a family for leaving, they're not being selfish. I might be being harsh, because of the seriousness, but the seriousness is the reason why I snap. We may need three people and we might need twenty, but either way you aren't the only one risking his life." She said much more calmly. The room was silent again.

This time the one to break the silence was Kazumi clearing her throat. Everyone looked to her and she smiled politely, "Elisa wanted me to inform you that she went out for coffee."

Katy frowned at her companion in disguise, "and?"

"She wanted me to say that she heard your speech, and she respects your determination. She also respects all of you for risking your lives by being on the task force; having your names be public knowledge and lives plainly broadcast on the internet if one wished to find out about you. Also, that everyone should try out Rai-san's Diner for coffee, they're apparently good." Kazumi shrugged and bit a piece of chocolate off.

"Hey, Rai-san's is down the street." Matsuda chimed in, "they are good."

"We'll, she's in Kanto." Aizawa gathered from next to the chief at the front of the room. At that everyone relaxed, by knowing this small sliver of information about Elisa they seemed lulled. They now knew that she wasn't far and she was out in public getting coffee.

"Jameson-san," the oh-so familiar computerized voice spoke finally. She reluctantly turned to the computer.

"Yes," she gave up on trying to keep her presence in the task force a secret. She still hoped that the proximity, her red hair, and the thick glasses concealed her identity.

"I am grateful for your bravery, may I be so bold as to ask how long you have been in the NPA?" He inquired and she felt like a fly in the black widow's web. Or maybe a child whose hand was caught in the cookie jar.

"A year thus far, I served three years in the CSI unit in America as well, and four years as an intern in the UK. I attended Yale and Cambridge before that. Anything else?" She informed; of course this only made it seem like she was teetering on thirty when in fact she was twenty-four. It was clear people were confused about why she would go so far in informing L. She didn't care and L didn't seem to either.

"Thank you, Jameson-san," the rest of the day went normally. Two people, Matsuda being one of them commended her on her bravery and berated her on her outburst in the same sentence; well, except Matsuda. No one ever wished to resign from the case again.

...

But then things changed drastically when twelve FBI agents died and it was found out that L hired them to follow the family's of the NPA task force. He made a point that it was almost certain that Kira had access to the NPA database; as in, close friend, family member, or even one of the task force. Katy was angered by this, simply because she wasn't a fan of being followed. She knew, though that she was being followed as soon as the agent started his stalking of her. She was saddled with a dumbass that might as well have held up a sign proclaiming his purposes.

Not many agents stayed after that blow up. Seven remaining, nine if you included Watari and Kazumi. "Well, shit's hit the fan, L. Although, I am happy to see the seven of you willing to risk your lives and possibly the lives of your families for this." Elisa was the one to comment.

"I agree, it is very honorable." L added.

"I don't know if I trust either of you." Aizawa, one of the remaining, argued abruptly. "Us seven are the only ones in this room putting our lives on the line, while you two are hiding behind aliases and computers. I understood before, but know it's almost personal." Katy begged to differ since her face wasn't hidden from the task force.

"Yes, how are we supposed to trust you if you don't trust us?" Another member seethed standing next to Aizawa, that being Ukita. Elisa couldn't say anything or else _everyone_ would become suspicious of the person still typing away at her computer. L answered instead. He did not do this verbally though.

The computer typed his response.

"This conversation is to be a secret among the ten of us..."

Katy had no other option after his agreement to meet in person. She had no choice. She was backed into a corner, and was now a child being pressured by school bullies. She looked to Mello and he nodded. "I've received word from Elisa that she will meet in person."

Katy sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

The task force stood outside. Katy almost smiled, at the small group. She didn't resent the ones that left, but she definitely appreciated the ones that stayed.

"Should we be doing this?" Matsuda asked unsure. Katy finally spoke.

"We should, in fact we have too, if they really are willing to meet face to face than we have to respect that. Even if they're lying, proving to them that we're serious should send a message." She tried to assure Matsuda, but Ukita interjected.

"We shouldn't be the ones proving anything to them. What if L sends a double or Elisa," she desperately want to growl a 'bullshit' or 'fuck you' to that. Her brother wouldn't be so sketchy and she was already there.

"All the more reason to go," Soichiro deadpanned. The group went silent, each mulling it over. Katy sighed and made to go. "Where are you going?" Someone called after her.

"If I'm risking my life by being here then why should I worry about risking my life being there?" She huffed.

"Well, how is she going to go to the right place?" Matsuda lightly commented. He followed after her.

In the beginning she knew everyone inside and out. L made deductions, Katy profiled.

Matsuda wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but his determination was outstanding. He had a true sense of justice that Kira lacked. He was also a sweetie which made his ditziness endearing instead of annoying. He wasn't capable of being a killer of any kind purely based on those facts.

People could doubt her, but she read people better than a book. She was like a book editor.

Another reason why she was so sure Kira was a student; 17-20 years old was the age she guessed to be of Kira.

"Matsuda," She began as they waited for the subway, "I feel that I should let you know that I haven't been as truthful to you all as you have been to me." She frowned at the concrete and heard Matsuda's hitched breathing.

"How do you mean?" He ventured with extreme caution.

"You'll see, we better call L on that number." She sighed and took out her phone. She dialed the number and handed the phone to Matsuda. "Speaker," she mouthed.

"Who am I speaking to?" The non-computerized L asked.

"Matsuda and Jameson, the others are at the building still-"

"I know they just called, I want you to go in groups anyway. They are already on their way, wait twenty minutes, I am at the Teito Hotel and I will be moving hotels every few days now. I'll see you there." The call ended.

...

Mello didn't follow rules. He didn't follow rules at Wammy's and he didn't follow rules that even L gave. He respected L very much, but following the rules was tedious. He knocked on the door to the respective hotel room and was surprised to find none other than L.

"You're twenty minutes and fifty seconds early. Come in," he frowned and walked back inside the room. "I assume you are trustworthy because you were hired by Elisa Boon. Who keeps the same amount as amnesty as I do."

"Well, yes," Mello was surprised that it seemed L didn't recognize him. So, did he have to keep up the Kazumi act? He shrugged and followed L to the small living area.

"I suppose I must apologize for being early this time." Mello shrugged again and sat on the armchair opposite the one L took. He took off the hat and set it beside the chair. The long strands of blonde hair were merely extensions of his own hair, but flowed nicely past his shoulders.

The silence seemed comfortable for L who contentedly drank his tea. Mello felt it awkward. The two sat in the silence for ten minutes, until Mello broke it.

"Do you believe that Elisa will show up?" It was simply conversation. The silence was bothering Mello.

"Yes," L answered plainly and grabbed a pastry from the coffee table with his forefinger and thumb. Mello sighed and took out his beloved chocolate bar. "Have you met Elisa, Kazumi-chan?"

"Yes, as I'm sure Watari has met you." He obviously was more than certain. L nodded.

Again the room fell silent, but this time L broke the silence. "How did Elisa get you to disguise yourself as a woman?" Mello would've choked but he was more thankful that they had something more interesting to chat about.

"I lost a bet," he sighed and sat back in the chair. L offered an amused quirk of the lips.

The remaining ten minutes passed and the group stood outside the door. Soichiro cautiously tried the doorknob and it turned and allowed them entrance. Despite their earliness, Matsuda and Katy were at the back of the group. Katy gulped, she didn't know if she was nervous or excited to finally _see_ her brother after ten years. Reunited with her true other half. She forced those sappy emotions down, emotions she hadn't felt since she was fourteen. Even though she felt fourteen.

The task force entered and from another room, out stepped hunched, thin, and self-sleep-deprived L. Katy's hunched, thin, and self-sleep-deprived brother. He was taller, even with the slouch, and his hair was about an inch longer. She vaguely saw Kazumi in the background munching, surprise, chocolate.

"I am L," Finally Katy heard the voice of her brother in person, as he scratched the back of his head. The task force seemed surprised but did well to muffle their shock. Instead, they introduced themselves. Soichiro was first, "Yagami Soichiro."

"Aizawa Shuichi,"

"Ukita Hirokazu,"

"Mogi Kanzo,"

"Matsuda Touta,"

"Elisa Boon," Katy proclaimed. It was a split second decision, and her last thought before uttering her alias was _he'll know anyway_. The task force were frozen in shock but turned to the person they knew as Katy Jameson. Katy came forward and took off her thick glass. She looked right at L, who seemed just as shocked, to Katy who knew him the best. "I apologize to the task force for lying about my identity. I must add that I wasn't untruthful about being 'Katy.' I am Elisa Boon and for the past few weeks I've worked alongside you as both a co-worker and an anonymous detective. I have communicated as Elisa right in front of you, as well as doing the busy work." She paused and released a gush of air.

She watched L's reactions, but his poker face had gotten better since the last time she saw him. Instead of waiting for his reply she did something that could've been considered stupid and emotional. She rushed L and embraced him.

She wrapped her arms around him and dug her face into his shoulder. She refused to cry, and she wouldn't cry. At least, not in front of her co-workers. Katy didn't care if her brother thought this act was dangerous or even stupid.

She didn't wait as long as she thought she would, and L returned the embrace. After another minute, she released him. "Sorry for being over-emotional again." He couldn't stop the smirk on his lips from forming.

"You trust these people to that extent?" He asked, though more stated.

"Yes, as I said, Kira _is_ a student. I dare you to deny me to my face." She mock glared. He nodded. "He reminds me of you in a way; he meets challenges with an easy, pardon my French, 'fuck you.' Yet, again with the student thing, an adult with a god complex would stretch to greater lengths. Eventually they would care that they were the villain. A student will stick to it even if their dark intentions are staring them in the face." She actually rephrased her earlier notion on the student theory, but it was to prove something to the team.

"How long have you been working with the police?" He inquired.

"Seven years, I was serious," The group behind them, seemed to be getting more confused by the minute. Katy sighed and turned to them. "Yes, I know L,"

"You've not only known L this whole time, but you're one of the world's greatest detectives." Matsuda stated bluntly, "Why did you stick as a paper-pusher?" Katy giggled at the question, while Aizawa glared at him for the irrelevancy.

"Appearances I guess, you don't just shove your way in like some people, you have to climb up the ladder like everybody else." She supposed and gave an amused glance to her brother who was now chewing his thumb.

"I suppose asking why you aren't just Elisa full-time would be too personal." Aizawa said still giving Matsuda side-long stares.

"Not really, but I would just prefer not to answer. Besides let's get to the case, any other questions would be pointless as I would prefer not to answer any of them." She concluded. She turned towards the room L had appeared from and grabbed his wrist for him to follow. L situated himself in his armchair, knees to chest and popping a forkful of cake in his mouth. Kazumi sat next to Katy on the couch closest to L's chair, still eating chocolate.

"By the way, L, you got an idiot to follow me." Katy accused, L shrugged.

"I would expect anyone attempting to follow you would be considered an idiot in your eyes." The task force had dozens of questions in their minds. How did Katy know L? After a while of working Soichiro referred to L as 'L,' which he said to not do and instead call him Ryuzaki. Then Katy called him L and he said not a word. Why did it seem that they were so close? Why was it that when Kazumi joined in the discussion that Katy and L seemed unperturbed? Why was L so quirky and seemingly germaphobic, yet Katy would often be _on top_ of him and he'd say nothing? Why, why, why… why, why?

After what seemed more like days than hours, the task force left and Katy, Mello, and L were left alone other than Watari. Katy grinned at Watari and attacked him with an embrace after the force left. The old man hugged her tightly without hesitation. "Missed you," She said her voice muffled by his chest.

"I missed you as well, K," She smiled and released Watari. He turned to Mello, who had taken off his sunglasses and fervently wiped off the lipstick. "It's good seeing you again too, Mello."

"Hi," Mello greeted simply.

"You do realize you left without authorization." Watari sat in the armchair Mello had been in earlier.

"Sorry, that would be me. I required assistance and Mello seemed a likely candidate." Katy apologized and plopped ungracefully on the other couch.

"What was this bet that you two had?" L interjected teacup in hand.

"He needed a disguise for when Elisa needed to communicate with certain agencies or when she sent a kind letter stating the whereabouts of safe-houses or clues overlooked," She grinned at her twin, "So, to make things interesting, we played a game of chess and if I won then he had to pose as a girl. If he would've won then I would've had to take away all of Matt's video games and all of Near's puzzles, and then leave a note stating how and what I did with them as well as say that I did it. Needless to say, I am glad that I won." L nodded with another amused lip-quirk.

"Well, that was a question that was lingering in my head. Now that that's out of the way, I want to hear your theories." He glanced between Mello and Katy. Katy grinned.

"Well, I think the FBI-following route was not the right approach, but what about video surveillance in the families that the initial FBI agent, Raye Penber was following?" She suggested.

"I wouldn't think of that as a thought on the case, but that idea seems fitting." L munched on his cake.

"We can't be obvious about it though. I don't even think letting the guys know is a smart idea." Mello added.

"We can't do that or else our trust is shattered. We'll let them know, but you and I will install cameras in the Yagami household first though." She spoke to Mello. L gave her a skeptical look, one that already posed the question before he uttered it. Katy obliged to answer, "For the past couple of weeks I've gotten… close to the Yagami's. I've gotten to know all of them. We need to be thorough and we need to be careful with them."

"Why is that?" L tilted his head.

"Truthfully, they're the only family in the task force at the moment that has someone that fits the Kira profile." She bit her lip. Katy worked one hundred and seventy cases, not one of them got her emotional. She cared very much about Sayu and Sachiko. They were endearing and exactly how a mother and daughter would seem. She considered Soichiro a friend, and trusted him with her life. Then there was Light, and he was a toughy. He had a mask of kindness, honor, and understanding. Except that's just it, it was a mask. She didn't think he was far from total apathy, but he could be saved from being an absolute sociopath. That is, if her suspicions proved to be correct. Maybe he was just numb. A child exposed to too many cases.

"Yagami Light," L stated at the same time Mello sighed. They shared a look, but that was it. Katy nodded and took a long and deep breath.

...

Mello and Katy sat outside the Yagami household. Sayu and Light were at school, and Sachiko was just now leaving for her usual visit with friends. Katy gulped and Mello munched.

"We better head in, if we're going to be thorough we have to make sure we waste no time getting in." Mello was the one to get up from behind their car, Katy followed suit. The two walked across the street and opened the front door, after Mello picked the lock as discreetly as one can pick a lock. "Alright, I'll do the downstairs and you do upstairs."

"Don't leave a single corner untouched, I want no blind spots." Katy ordered and jogged upstairs. She looked around the hall. There were one or two family photos. She immediately placed two cameras on a corner of each frame. She moved on to putting a camera in the corners of the hall, bugs with, or not too far from, the cameras. After the hallway was to her satisfaction, Katy moved to the first door of the hall. She knew that this was Light's room, she had seen him go in and out of it often. Of course she noticed the paper sticking in the door, but she was skeptical that he really was looking out for his family's presence, why would he need to do that anyway? Instead, she searched the whole door for the real alarm. She found it.

Lead that you would put in a mechanical pencil. It was already broken. If the lead wasn't broken in the first place, you couldn't actually see it. She was still weary about this. She had to put the cameras up, so she didn't worry about that detail yet.

She went to work and put a camera in every nook and cranny. She left no corner untouched and made sure only a few were obvious hiding spots, he might find one but by that time they'd see what they had too. The bugs were even smaller than the cameras, so having a camera found didn't mean they wouldn't be able to hear him. After losing count of the cameras she placed, she searched the room. The only thing noteworthy was a locked drawer. It wasn't completely suspicious though, he's seventeen. She made a mental note to see what was in the desk when he came back.

Katy felt satisfied with this and went on to the other rooms. Before leaving his room she briefly looked at the paper and decided against putting it back. The paper was so he knew it was his family, but if it was replaced but the lead still leaving a smudge he would know it was a stranger.

When she went downstairs feeling tired she found Mello in the kitchen munching on a cookie. She glared daggers at the blonde, "Idiot, what if they look and find cookies missing?!" She hissed.

"It's my _own_ stash of cookies, you bitch." He growled and went on chomping. "So, you're done?"

"Yep, and I assume you are unless you took it upon yourself to take a break." She raised a brow and dared him to offer the later. He grinned and nodded.

The two left making sure nothing was out of place. She was thoroughly satisfied with the small mission's success.

That afternoon the team met up at a different hotel. Katy and Mello, already in his Kazumi get up, were there before them. The three told the team that they were putting cameras up, with much teeth-pulling. Only Soichiro and herself were to look at the surveillance for his home while L looked at the surveillance for the other. It didn't take long.

Katy took up one of her brother's habits and sat cross-legged while eating a brownie and drinking tea. She actually thought it was going to be interesting, and she was dead wrong for once.

Light walked in the house and greeted his mother and Katy was front and center and observed him. He walked upstairs and paused at the door noticing the paper on the floor. His brows scrunched together but nothing more. He walked in and set his bag down. He went to his closet and got out a jacket before leaving again.

He came back thirty minutes later, ate dinner, and went back to his room. Without another thought he sat at his desk. He took out a few books and turned his computer on.

It was an hour and Katy found herself eating her third brownie and on her fourth cup of tea. To keep herself awake she did an L thing and put eleven sugars in her third cup, she regretted it a little. She was jittery and kept gulping down saliva and more tea, she blinked again and again. Light never opened the drawer. He did his homework and ate potato chips. There was something in his eyes. She saw it. Katy kept changing the views, but found nothing but a normal teenager doing his homework. She would be relieved, but her thoughts wouldn't leave the drawer that had yet to be opened. It was almost as if he were doing it on purpose, intentionally not opening the locked drawer.

She watched on until Soichiro fell asleep, actually most of the task force fell asleep. She watched even when Light fell asleep. Katy continued as if maybe he would wake up in the middle of the night to open the drawer. She just knew that something was in there that she had to see.

"Katy," she turned to find Mello. The task force was still in the hotel, so he still had on the dress and makeup. Like Watari and his new butler get-up, Mello had traded his wide-brimmed hat and white suit for black dresses and black extensions. Katy, if she weren't stressed beyond belief, would have wondered if Mello was beginning to enjoy being Kazumi.

"Yes," She bit. Katy wasn't in the mood to talk. She had her mind set on finding out Light's secrets. What had she missed? She was so sure she had left no sign of her presence in his room. So, what was it? Mello sighed.

"You're now crouched in your seat, no shoes, and have brownie on your face." Mello pointed out. She brushed the crumb off. Katy put one of her feet back on the ground. She was shocked, she hadn't done… L things since they had last worked on a case together and that was before he even left Wammy's. "I think I even see bags forming beneath your eyes."

"It's him, I know it is. It's in his eyes, it's in the way he talks, it's his age. Then there's that damn locked drawer!" She looked to Soichiro, but he didn't stir. Mello smirked.

"Why didn't you pick the lock when you had the chance?" He asked.

"Because I need to leave no evidence behind. I did though, but I don't know what I did. I had been so careful…" She trailed off and stared at the sleeping teenager. She sighed heavily, her stomach seemed empty. She needed brain food. "Get me a cupcake, please."

"Yes**, **ma'am," He left the room to get her small cake. Katy looked back to the screens and observed the slumbering teen.

That's when she had an idea.

"Wait," She called loud enough for Mello to return. He came back looking irritated.

"What?"

"I have an idea," She didn't go on. He waited but she turned back around without another word. Mello wondered why people even thought the twins didn't have much in common.

**OMIGERD! What's going on?! What the fudge muffin!? I'm kidding, I'm bored, anyway, review please and remember two things…**

**1- I love you all!**

**2- Constructive criticism is my life… ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I love this story!**

**~Chapter 4~**

**Playing the Game**

Katy woke up when Soichiro shook her gently. She jumped and looked at the cameras only to see that Light had already awoken and left for school. Katy cursed under her breath for doing so, but she believed that if he did infact open the drawer when he woke up Soichiro would have said something.

"Jameson, how long did you sleep?" He asked concerned. She didn't know if it was because she had fallen asleep leaving Light unobserved or if it was because she didn't look like she got any sleep. The last thing she remembered was glancing at the clock, it had read three in the morning.

She looked at the clock again to see it was now seven in the morning.

"Four hours, when did Light-kun wake up?" She yawned cracking her neck.

"Only thirty minutes ago," He assured. "Ryuzaki asked for you,"

"Oh," She deadpanned and got up. She winced as her back objected. Her sleeping position wasn't the most comfortable, she regretted it immensely. She scuttled to the other room where her brother was awake and drinking coffee. He handed her a cup when she sat next to him on the couch. She thanked him.

"I wanted to ask you what your idea was, Kazumi informed me you had one." He explained. She rolled her eyes, just because she wasn't a morning person.

"Right, not important right now." She shrugged it off and grabbed a danish from the coffee table. She looked to a chair only to find Kazumi sleeping soundly.

Katy was about to take a bite of her breakfast when her cell phone rang. L frowned at her for not abiding to the no cell phone rule he implemented, but did not follow. She shrugged again at him before answering.

"Hello, this is Katy Jameson," She croaked.

"Oh, dear, did I wake you? This is Sachiko," The motherly voice answered. Katy smiled.

"No, no, I'm just a groggy morning person. Is there something you need, Sachiko-san?" She assured. L watched curiously.

"Well, I've been trying to get in touch with Soichiro. Is he still working?" She asked the worry plain in her voice. Katy smiled warmly, even though Sachiko could not see it. She had had many a conversation with Sachiko, the woman was so kind and very interesting. Again, talking to her was relaxing. A break for her brain.

"Yes, the task force had a late night, in fact I woke up in an office chair." She giggled. Sachiko laughed, "That's good, do you think he'll be back this morning?"

"I wouldn't say this morning, but he'll be home for dinner. I'm positive about that. Besides I know the acting boss, I'll just threaten him." She grinned at L who rolled his eyes. Sachiko laughed again at Katy's antics.

"That's good. Speaking of which, you haven't been over for dinner in a few days. You should stop by, you could bring that brother you're always talking about." Katy smiled at the phone. She was beginning to think Sachiko was determined to have her over every day. Having Mello join her didn't sound so bad, she had been calling him her adopted brother since the second time she went to dinner. It also contributed to her idea she had.

"I'd love to and I'll bring Mels," She agreed. L's eyes narrowed again.

"Oh good, I'll see you later then?"

"Absolutely," Katy affirmed. After a bit more small talk, Katy ended the call and turned to her brother. During her conversation, the task force had woken up and gone on with paperwork and tasks L had pushed on them. Mello was awake and eating cake.

"What will you be doing with Mello?" L asked carefully building a sugar cube tower. The aforementioned blond looked up at the sound of his name.

"Mello and I are going to dinner at the Yagami's." She answered finishing off her coffee. Mello didn't say anything, he couldn't as the task force still thought he was a girl named Kazumi.

"Oh, Sachiko Yagami knows you well enough to have your number and call you?" He inquired, though he didn't actually sound curious. Katy answered anyway.

"Yes, Sayu texts me sometimes too,"

"They're always talking about her. They were quite outraged when I told them that she's twenty-eight." Soichiro added with a smirk. He was sitting in an armchair next to Matsuda and Mogi, instead of in the other room. Katy laughed, but the others were not in on the inside joke Soichiro and herself shared.

Mello's eyes flashed for a moment with confusion, then he nodded as if understanding.

"Who's Mello?" Matsuda asked.

"An adopted brother of sorts," She didn't look at Mello, but knew that he was surprised by her statement. She had never actually given him a title other than roommate, friend, or errand boy. Katy thought she had informed him of his status, but apparently she didn't.

Later that evening, she left for her flat. She wanted to change into a more casual attire and so that Mello could get back and change out of his Kazumi get-up.

She took her time, just to make sure Mello was back. Katy sifted through her closet and picked out a pair of jeans. She didn't wear jeans often, she was usually in either her work clothes or sweatpants which she considered her Elisa uniform. It was different and she was bored. Paired with the jeans were a pair of flats and a red t-shirt. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and left her room. She found Mello sitting on their couch eating chocolate and in leather. She really didn't understand his obsession with the fabric.

"We're going to my boss's house, you'll be meeting his family. Go change," She ordered, pointing to his bedroom door for emphasis. He glared.

"I'm fine with what I'm wearing." He sniffed.

"_Go change_," She repeated darkly. He rolled his eyes but got up and stalked to his room.

She rolled her eyes. Katy couldn't dwell on Mello though, she needed for things to go perfectly for her plan to work. It all required careful planning. Or dumb luck, but who was keeping track.

Mello came out a few minutes later in a black, long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. His frown deepened and Katy smirked.

"Good, now lets go," She walked towards the door and Mello followed.

…

When they arrived, Katy was sure of herself and Mello was complaining.

"I'm starving, see we'd be there by now if it weren't for you making me change." He whined. Katy rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Do you think Soichiro will recognize me, because that's embarrassing."

"If he does, I don't care. I trust he'll be discreet about the recognition." She shrugged and knocked on the Yagami's door. The two waited only a second before Sayu yanked the door open.

"Katy-san! It's been too long!" She giggled and enveloped Katy in a hug. She laughed and Sayu released her. The girl turned to Mello and smiled warmly, Mello forced one in return. "Hi, I'm Sayu."

"I'm Mello," He greeted attempting to maintain the smile.

Sayu turned back to Katy, a large grin now replacing the small, warm one. "Come on," She pulled the detective along and Katy grabbed Mello.

"How was your day, Sayu?" Katy asked curiously. The girl launched into the run down of her day, earning her frown from Mello, which she could not see thankfully.

"Katy-san!" Sachiko enthused and rushed to the detective. She hugged her without hesitation. Katy giggled in the woman's embrace. Sach-ko pulled away and glanced at Mello standing awkwardly behind Katy. "This is Mello, the brother you spoke of?"

"Yes, Mello this is Sachiko, my boss's wife." Katy introduced casually. Mello smiled for the woman, a charming grin for him. Not usually a Mello emotion, _charming_.

"Well, come on, sit. Dinner will be ready in five minutes." Sachiko promised and went back to her tasks in the kitchen. Katy and Mello sat next to each other at the table. Soichiro walked into the room at that moment and sat at the end of the table closest to Katy. He smiled at Katy, but his smile faltered as he met Mello's gaze. His gaze widened and he blinked several times at the blonde. Mello blushed and scowled at the man. Katy coughed at her boss when she saw Light approach the kitchen. Soichiro blinked again and nodded.

"Hi, Light-kun," Katy grinned up at the brunette. He shot her one of his dazzling smiles and his gaze shifted to the new face. "Mello, this Light Yagami, the Chief's son. Light this is Mello my adopted brother." Mello gave the teen a half-hearted smile before crossing his arms and huffing.

"Hello, Katy-san, hello Mello-kun." Mello glared, but averted his eyes to the table. Katy giggled and Light smirked at the blonde's antics.

"How's the case?" Light asked and took a seat in front of Katy.

"Good, but I am obligated by a high-up not to reveal anything about it, Light-kun." She shrugged. Mello scuffed and looked up at her.

"That just means they've got nothing," he added to the conversation spitefully. Light chuckled.

"Not true, you little a-… person." She stopped herself from the cuss she was about to spew in front of her boss's family. Not good and very rude.

"It's true, the only thing that's positive is that they met L and- umph." Katy elbowed him in the stomach. Mello wasn't an idiot by any means, and he could keep a secret. He just forgot when the time to keep said secret was.

"You've met L?"

"Yes," Soichiro and Katy answered in unison, they shared a laugh.

"I convinced the infamous detective to allow a little break. It just means we'll be staying at the office a lot longer tomorrow." She glared at the chocoholic which he returned with a grin. Sachiko interrupted then, Katy was relieved.

"That's too bad, I'm glad you're here now though." She mused, the ever-chipper woman however still seemed saddened. Katy felt sympathy for her, maybe even empathy. "So, Mello, are you in school?"

Mello looked up distractedly, "Hmm, oh, I'm homeschooled."

"Oh, yes, Katy mentioned you were a bit of a genius." Sachiko smiled warmly setting plates and dishes. Mello grinned.

"She did, did she?"

"Speaking of which, Mello, how did you know we had met L?" Soichiro asked. The blonde glanced at the chief and shrugged, but Katy answered.

"I didn't tell him, he _is_ a genius. And he's a bit of a hack, that's how he got the information." She glared at Mello again ruefully.

"Not my fault you use easy passwords." He shrugged again.

"I have several firewalls, Mel." She spat. Sachiko sat at the other end of the table, Sayu trotted in to take the seat next to Light. Before anyone could add to the hacking conversation. The group began to eat, and Sayu launched into a full interrogation of Katy and Mello, at least it was one to Katy and Mello. She asked many questions concerning Mello, as she needed to know everything about this genius, blonde, chocoholic. Why the two were engaged in a discussion about school, Katy took the chance.

"Sachiko-san, I hate to be a burden, but I must use the restroom." She stated to the woman,

"Oh, of course, it's upstairs to the end of the hall." She directed. Katy nodded politely and got up and strolled to the stairs. As casually as possible she climbed the steps, but as soon as she was upstairs she looked to Light's room. It had the paper stuck the jamb, even the remnants of the lead, but what had she missed?

She studied the door, and dug through her memory of her original observations. Then it hit her. In her memory of the door, the door handle was crooked. This one wasn't, in fact it was perfectly vertical. She approached the door to be sure and pushed down on it enough to move the door handle. She stepped back and there it was, door closed but handle crooked. She smirked, yet still felt annoyed at her mistake.

She opened the door and instead of searching the room again, she went straight for the drawer. She didn't, couldn't hesitate, she had already wasted two minutes observing the door. She picked the lock and opened the drawer to find… none other than… a journal. She frowned.

This wasn't what she expected.

She gazed at the drawer, as if it held the answers to everything. Then she slowly opened the drawer beneath it. It was the same size and shape, but not locked. She studied the depth and she nodded. The locked drawer had a false bottom.

She moved to open it when something hit her. A smell.

She inhaled the scent of the locked drawer and then the scent of the bottom drawer. The two drawers smelled almost the same, except the bottom was pure pine, the top was different. The smell was off, she didn't move to remove the false bottom. She wouldn't if she couldn't identify the strange smell. Then she heard muttering, someone not too far. Quickly, she closed the drawers and lunged for the bed. She crawled beneath it in an attempt to hide.

Light's door opened and Katy could see his feet walk from the doorway to the desk. She heard him shuffling through the things and opening drawers. Eventually, he got what he needed and left. She sighed and got out from beneath his bed, surprisingly it was very clean, or really unsurprisingly.

She left the room and was face to back with Light. He was turned away from her, and was frozen. Katy at first thought she was caught. Then heard Sachiko, "Light, check on Katy, she's been awhile." Katy blushed from embarrassment, but quickly and quietly shuffled to the bathroom. With the door closed she sighed.

There was a knock and she opened it. Light wore a mask of concern.

"Katy-san, are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh yes Light-kun, don't you worry, it's just my moon cycle." She shrugged and walked passed Light, amused by his utterly confused face.

…

Katy and Mello went straight to hotel that L was now in. It was late, ten o'clock, and she had yet to tell Mello what she had done or tried to do.

Her mission wasn't a failure, but it wasn't exactly successful. She now knew that the desk drawer was worth looking at. Except, she couldn't exactly look inside the false bottom. She still could identify the smell that had tainted the pine smell of the drawer.

Once inside the hotel room, Katy quickly went to the cameras. L gave her a curious look that said he knew what she had done. "What did you find?" He asked.

"Nothing," She informed grabbing a chocolate cupcake and L's fresh cup of sugary coffee. He frowned after her.

"Are you sure?" He pressed just to erk his sister.

"Yes, L," She spat. Katy situated herself in her chair, crouched and hunched over the screens. Light was doing homework, no chips at the moment. Except she had to see if he decided to open the drawer, but after an hour it was hopeless. Light got up and went to the bathroom. He took his shower and came back to his room and went to bed. She growled to herself.

"What were you doing in Yagami's room?" Mello asked behind her.

"I picked that locked drawer, there was a simple journal. It has a false bottom but it smelled funny. I don't even know what the smell- _fuck_!" It hit her. The smell was gas, or maybe lighter fluid. It had to be, that potent gaseous smell. She knew that something about the smell made her light-headed. Except, why would he have lighter fluid in the drawer. She was chewing on her index finger while mulling this over, upon discovering her flaw she bit down hard on her finger. The coppery taste bitter.

"Geez, what?" Mello asked looking horrified at her bleeding finger.

"The drawer smelled like lighter fluid." She informed. He nodded and took a bite out of his chocolate, Katy didn't even know he had chocolate.

"Whatever is in that false bottom, Yagami doesn't want us to see. Even willing to destroy it." Mello mused. Katy narrowed her eyes, now nursing her finger.

"You think if I were to have opened that drawer, I would have set the desk on fire?" She asked.

"Yep, why else would a drawer smell like lighter fluid?" He shrugged and went back to the other room. She shook her head irritated. He was right, but it wasn't as obvious as the false bottom or the tilted door handle. He may not be right, but his theory was good. It just meant Katy had to make sure she found out about what Light was hiding.

"K," She looked up to find her twin gazing at her. He stood before her, and instead of the amused look he held when she saw him only an hour before was replaced by a look of concern. "I understand this is a hard case, but I don't want you changing because of it."

"I'm not changing, L, I'm concentrating." She argued rolling her sable eyes.

"Yes, I understand, but you are stressing as well." He clarified nibbling lightly on his thumb.

"Yes, I'm stressed L, I'm sure everyone but yourself and Mello are stressed out about this case." She glared. L stopped nibbling and searched her face with his own obsidian gaze. Instead of answering her first took a few steps closer to her.

"Just because it has been so long since our last meeting, doesn't mean I think of you differently." Katy was confused, "You are the only person I trust, the only person whom I love unconditionally. I feel as though if Kira doesn't kill you, then you will kill yourself. Don't block everyone out K. You're not me, you need human contact. And I need you."

She was shocked, L hadn't been emotional in the time she had spent with him. At Wammy's, was a different story entirely. But from the moment she heard his computer voice in board to now, she hadn't heard him be so passionate. She was touched, more than touched. Tears formed in her eyes.

She hugged him, squeezed him like he would disappear if she let him go. Then she broke down, sobs racked through her body because it was painfully clear now, '_If Kira doesn't kill you_.' Kira would kill them if they didn't catch him. It was either solve the case or die. The very thought of losing her only family member, her literal other half, was heartbreaking. She hated the years they spent apart, but she still knew that in the world L lived. With L's death, K knew she wasn't far behind. They weren't normal siblings, they spent too much time together. Their parents knew, Wammy knew, and they didn't like how close they were. Now she knew why after sixteen years of the disapproval.

It all fell on her then. That this case could either be their last or the best case. She hoped it was their best, but sometimes fate was so kind. She shook from her crying. Even through her haze of depression, she could feel warm wet tears on her shoulder.

**This had me crying… I literally cried. :C I hate bad endings. So no worries about that, this will not have a tragic ending. **_**I write sins not tragedies**_ **:P A cookie to the person that knows my reference. A sneak peak to the person that reviews first! :D**

**Oh and a special huge thanks to justaislinn and WildfireDreams for the reviews! I really appreciate it. They make me smile and grin and laugh! I wuv it! I wuv all my readers though!**

**Mwah! :x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so apparently my timing was off, oh well, so I fixed it! Yay! Enjoy!**

**God this chapter and last chapter were super angsty, I didn't plan on it, the characters did it! I swear! I promise I'll try to reel them in.**

**This chapter goes into a bit of K/Katy character development! I'm excited for your thoughts.**

**~Chapter 5~**

**Death and Dolls**

Katy was in a better mood. After her heart to heart with L, it felt like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders and at the same time the weight was replaced by the world. Since she had first seen L in person it has seemed like years, in reality only a few months. Maybe just a few weeks.

"Mello is Kazumi," Soichiro stated upon entering the hotel room. L looked up mid-bite of his strawberry cake. Katy blinked up at the man and moved a strand of bottle-red hair. Mello was looking in the hotel mirror applying a deep plum lipstick.

"Yes, Chief, Mello is Kazumi, Kazumi is Mello," Katy smiled humorously at the mustached man. He blanched and looked to the blonde in question. "He's not a cross-dresser, just undercover. He lost a bet."

"Oh-kay," He nodded slowly and sat next to Katy on the couch. Mello chuckled blotting his lips on a tissue.

The rest of the force started arriving and Katy launched into a discussion on Kira and suspects. She didn't go into detail, L however did. She wasn't mad that L threw Light under the bus, she would've done the same if Soichiro wasn't sitting right next to her. She had morals.

Soichiro didn't take the discussion kindly, but was more upset with himself and Light and the circumstances. Katy respected the chief greatly for his ability to be so understanding. He didn't blame L or Katy. He knew they were only doing their jobs.

"Are sure about Yagami-kun, Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda asked.

"More than sure, I suspect Light of being Kira by 1%." L informed apathetically. Katy was going to attempt to choke L with his percentages one day, not today.

"You have to understand, Light-kun does fit the profile. I don't like making these assumptions and I certainly don't like agreeing with L's percentages, but facts are facts. Luckily for Light-kun, our presumptions and percentages aren't enough to arrest him." Katy explained staying bland, very much Elisa. Only spewing out fact, no opinion, and no emotion.

"The only way for someone to pin being Kira on Light correctly, would either be if he confessed or if we found the means of killing." Mello offered. Soichiro eyed him but said nothing.

"Kazumi-chan is right," L nodded munching on a sugar cube.

Mello smirked.

"K, may I ask your opinion?" L asked staring down at his coffee. She glanced up at him curiously awaiting his question. "I want to meet Light Yagami in person. I trust your own profile greatly, but I want to do my own observations." She paused to think.

Despite how dangerous it was, she still knew that if Kira didn't know L's real name, then it wasn't entirely insane. If Light met L, and L died shortly after, then all signs point to Light. So, in a way, it was brilliant.

"It's stupid, but brilliant." She voiced. The task force didn't add anything, staying quiet in order to listen to the exchange. That's when a smile creeped up on her features, "On one condition. You do owe me," She grinned menacingly now.

L's features turned shocked, his eyes widening comically. Mello chewed slowly on his treat.

"What?"

"I go undercover as your sister." He frowned. In fact, he looked murderous.

"_No_," He glared. Katy rolled her eyes.

"I'm Elisa Boon, one of World's Greatest Detectives, no offense but I can do what I want." She smirked. Mello chuckled. L's glare hardened. The task force looked back and forth between the two as if it were a tennis match.

"_No_," He spat.

"_Yes,_ I know you're going to tell him you're L. I'll tell him I'm working with you. If you want I can just be a classmate." She shrugged and got up from her seat. Katy headed to the door, grabbing her jacket and putting on her shoes.

"I'll be back, L, and I didn't ask." She threw another sneer over her shoulder and left. L's glare now aimed at the door where she had left. Mello chuckled again.

"Um, so how do you plan on seeing Yagami-kun in person?" Matsuda asked awkwardly. L didn't answer instead he got up and slouched to a different room.

"I can feel the awkward tension." Mello mused with a devious grin.

"Kazumi-chan," Aizawa turned to the blonde. Mello looked up at the afro wearing man. His eyebrow quirked. "Have you known L and Elisa Boon long?"

"Yes," He nodded.

"How close are they?" Matsuda asked this time.

"Very,"

"So, L is protective of Jameson?" Ukita inquired. Mello simpered.

"Very, scarily so," He chuckled.

"Anything else you can say about the two?" Soichiro asked, he gave the blonde a look that appeared distrustful.

"That's all, they're close and they've known each other longer than I've known them." Mello shrugged and took a bite of a chocolate parfait. The group nodded slowly.

"I think they're childhood friends," Mogi offered.

"Siblings," Aizawa provided.

"Ex-significant others?" Ukita suggested. Mello took another bit of parfait in order to not start laughing. Soichiro didn't offer anything to the guesses.

"Current significant others," Matsuda gave. Mello shoveled in more desert in an effort to not say a word. Ukita smirked.

"They argue too much to be current lovers." The task force laughed, but Mello lost it. He clutched his stomach and tears of laughter formed in his eyes. The task force assumed it had to do with his history with them.

The group discussion was interrupted by L. He drooped into the room with a deep set frown and a quiet shuffle. He gazed around the room curious as to what had Mello wiping away tears and the group red-faced. He shrugged.

That's when the joking ended. The force, Mello, and L talked about Kira and the case. The usual discussion in the hotel rooms of L.

An hour later Katy made her appearance. She sauntered in with a grin and the task force's eyes widened. Her hair was jet black, not the bottled red hair they were accustomed to. They looked her and realized how right it was, like all along they had only been looking at a facade. This was Katy; jet black hair reaching her shoulders, pale face with starless eyes, and too thin for her own good. "I decided to get my hair done, so dear L could mull over the partnering up."

"I still say no, _Boon_."

"Oh well, I suppose you'll just be a grouch for the next couple of days." She shrugged. Katy sighed and sat next to Mello. "Did you get it cut?" Mello asked, though the question was hollow and he seemed uninterested. She answered anyway.

"Why yes, just a trim," She chirped. Mello didn't fail to notice when Katy first mentioned the partnership that she was overtly friendly and chipper. Katy wasn't monotonous or one hundred percent serious all the time. She often cracked smiles and jokes, but she wasn't one to be sickeningly peppy. She was usually tolerably peppy.

There was something about her.

He wondered if it had to do with the case or if it had to do with Naomi Misora. She was devastated when it hit how dangerous the situation was, she broke down, a complete mental breakdown that only L was able to reign in. She was physically sick from the news that Naomi Misora may have become a victim of Kira. To top it off she was very fond of the Yagami family, and thought of Light as more socialized L. The case really was killing her. L was right, if Kira didn't kill Katy, Katy would. Her only way of not becoming consumed was by forcing the nausea-inducing chipperness.

Mello, despite their fight, despite their arguments, would kill kira himself if the case killed Katy. L was an unattainable goal, a trophy. He cared for L, yes, because L was almost like the pope or God. L was a nice guy too. Mello, however, cared for Katy because Katy was the sister, the mother, the caregiver. The only person who made Beyond Birthday halfway sane was Katy. The only person that made Near tolerable was Katy. Mello couldn't imagine a world without the ravenette.

"_YA lyublyu tebya, K , ne pozvolyayte eto delo do vas dobrat'sya pozhaluysta._" _I love you K, don't let this case get to you please._ He said to her in Russian, so the team wouldn't understand him. He really didn't want the force to hear him being so sappy, and it was personal. She blinked and looked at him in surprise. Then a warm smile took over her features, one that was not forced but completely real. He had to return it.

"_Nikogda ne_, _YA tozhe tebya lyublyu,_" _Never, I love you too. _She hugged him and he embraced her back, this time not caring about the task force.

…

Katy always got her way when it came to L, _usually_.

It was clear that her original plan would not follow through so well, but she would still be there posing as a current student whose name is Kaori Sato. In other news, Katy liked that she was back to her true hair color. The red made her feel foreign.

It was now natural, even if it was only made black with more hair dye. Oh well.

"Do you think Yagami will recognize me?" Mello asked looking in a pocket mirror applying red lipstick. He had adopted his original Kazumi get-up; white suit and wide-brimmed hat, as well as the sunglasses and red lipstick. Katy, on the other hand, had on a different outfit from her usual. She wore a pleated, knee-length skirt in black, a white sweater, and black flats with tiny lotus flowers on the toes. Her hair was put into pigtails and she had on her thick glasses. She was debating whether or not she liked the ensemble.

"Possibly, it doesn't matter, he won't be thinking the same of either of us after L reveals himself." Katy shrugged. The duo stood outside of the university, awaiting L and Light. He was sure to have told Light by now and Katy was curious to find out Light's reaction.

It wasn't much longer until Katy saw the aforementioned teen walk out with L on his heels. He didn't seem at all perturbed, until he caught sight of the school-girl Katy. "Katy-san?" He said upon approaching.

"Hello, Light-kun, Soichiro was talking about how you would be here. I decided to come by on my break." She smiled and Light nodded, but in his expression she saw he didn't believe her one hundred percent. She didn't even believe herself one hundred percent, but it wasn't belief she was aiming for. She was stalling.

L approached the three when Light glanced at Mello, he didn't look long only a glance.

"Hello, you are?" He asked.

"Sato Kaori, and you?" She internally laughed at the ridiculousness of the introduction. Light quirked a brow in thought at the exchange.

"Pleasure Sato-san, it was nice speaking to you Light-kun, I'll see you again." He nodded at Katy and left to the black limo parked near the university. Katy sighed.

"Well, Kazumi-chan and I have to be going, it was nice seeing you Light-kun." She let the honorific purr out in the same fashion as her brother. With that exchange done, and Light now calculating each exchange he had so far had that day, Katy and Mello left as well.

"Can we go to Madame Soo's, I'm in disguise, they can't recognize me. I also want a break." Mello asked as the two walked down the street. Katy laughed. "I suppose so,"

…

L never dwelled on anything of personal affair. He stuck to cases, which was one reason why he left Katy ten years prior. If he had her always by his side, he would be thinking of her safety. Of all cases, he is working with her on the Kira case. The mysterious killer whom had a means of murdering that was not known to L or K. It made his stomach twist into knots. He had never felt so emotional in his life. He worries, he cries, he yells; things that were not usual L traits.

It was because he loved his sister very much.

She was the only one he would ever trust one hundred percent, the only one he would love without a second thought.

He gulped down the rest of his tea. Katy wasn't back with Mello, Matsuda was off running errands, Soichiro was looking through the Kira sighting folders, Aizawa was looking at the other possible yet unlikely suspects, and Mogi and Ukita were running down the list of criminals killed that day. It was tiring, L was just thinking, but sometimes his thoughts were too much for even him. He would never admit it to anyone.

Then there's Light.

He had to admit there was something about the boy that was fascinating. He understood Katy's fondness of the seventeen year old. Except, the fascination spawned from the contradiction. In one hand Light was the perfect candidate for being Kira, on the other he was also the perfect ally against Kira. It was all very troublesome to ponder. Nonetheless, Light Yagami was an interesting person.

As if on cue, the hotel door opened revealing Kazumi and Katy. Katy still dressed like a little school-girl and Mello in his Kazumi attire. L smiled at his sister, simply because he was happy she did return.

"Hello, Jameson, Kazumi-chan," He greeted. Katy returned his miniscule smile and Kazumi pulled out a box of truffles.

"You're planning on bringing Yagami-kun into the case, correct?" Katy inquired undoing her pigtails. L picked up a sugar cube and gazed at it, as if it had his answer.

"Yes, he's an asset as well as a suspect, I can keep an eye on him and receive his opinion on the case." L nodded and ate the sugar cube he had been pondering.

"Right," She nodded. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No, holding a grudge is very petty as we're in the middle of an important case." He answered. He was still determined not be friendly, a dangerous situation was turning even more dangerous because she was resolute in her decision to follow him to ToOh. He wouldn't actually be forgiving her anytime soon.

"How big of you," She sneered and finger-combed her hair.

L shrugged but as Katy gazed down at a document, he frowned. Ever since the moment Katy brokedown he worried for her and if he were religious he'd pray for her, sadly all he had was his silent pleas.

…

Katy spent her day with Mello. Light wouldn't be brought in just yet. Apparently the two, L and Light, were engaging in a tennis match. Afterwards L would invite Light to a cafe. For now Katy, without much else to do, bought a desk from Ikea. It was similar to the one Light had in his room, down to the locked drawer. Of course, she first had to put it together.

It took her an hour to build it and so she set out to begin her experiment.

"Jameson, what are you doing?" Matsuda asked. Katy was crouched next the desk scribbling in a notebook. Her legs clad in jeans and wearing a t-shirt littered in holes and stains. Her feet bare and her toes would wiggle every once in a while.

"Making something; in a sense I'm trying to get this drawer to catch fire." She looked up to see if he had any other questions.

"Um, okay,"

She nodded and turned back to her work. The mechanism shouldn't be something requires too many materials. Katy got a gallon of kerosene, copper, rubber, plastic sheets, and many small items to aid in the making of an electrical current.

"I suppose, dumping kerosine on the drawer and placing metal plates in the false bottom would not be the case." Mello offered from his seat. Katy looked at him and blinked.

"No, he needs to be able to get to whatever is inside." She rolled her eyes.

What could cause a small explosion that would destroy the contents of a false bottom, most like destroying the desk and killing the person? Katy bit her lip in thought..

The most common, useful and attainable of conductors would be copper. Her experiments went as far as setting a piece of paper on fire using only water, copper and a few wires. Except, she didn't smell wet paper, she smelled kerosene or light fluid. She moved on to burning a piece of wood, done by nailing copper coiling to the board set up two inductors and putting two wires together in a fashion much like Dr. Frankenstein. Sadly, the results were not the same. The wood began to smell bad, but the results were not fast enough to allow for a good booby trap.

She had to also consider that Light would have to get in and out of the drawer easily without accidentally setting off the trap. That put a whole other work load to consider. A trap with; few supplies, lighter fluid, and easy maneuverability. It shouldn't be so hard, but she had to remember that Light was just analytic, careful, precise. Just like L, or herself for that matter. This was not some kids science experiment.

"I looked up videos to see if maybe he just found one, and that was a dead end." Mello offered, Katy pointed a scowl in the boy's direction. After she was just thinking about how careful Light was, Mello's idea was looking at tutorial videos. She sighed, it couldn't hurt, she supposed. "The video's were shit, half were science experiments that could blow your hand off and the other half were idiots playing with wires."

"Who are you talking about?" Aizawa asked.

"Some guy we know, he's pretty smart," Mello shrugged, Katy nodded in agreement.

What would keep a drawer safe from catching flames? Easy, insulators, common insulators being rubber, wood, glass and dry air. Glass, however is too fragile. He would need a durable insulator and it would be something easier to obtain. She imagined rubber would be an easier insulator. Which means he would use an insulator to open the drawer safely. She searched her memory of his desk for something. On the desk were student things; pencils both mechanical and wood that of which could not work as an insulator because on either end was metal or lead. The mechanical pencils were more likely, but the shape was strange. Light also had pens, the metal at one tip wouldn't be an insulator, the other end could work. Except she didn't believe Light would be so careless as to have his key be something so abnormal and clunky. The _inside _of a pen however held a thinner, smoother ink cartridge that would work the same as the clunky end of the pen. It would be easy to conceal, easy to maneuver.

So, she may not know the mechanism itself, but she knew the means of getting in the drawer without killing herself and making a mess out of Light's room. She sighed. So maybe she wasted the effort in buying a desk like Light's, and doing all of those experiments. That sucked.

"An ink cartridge, he would use an ink cartridge to surpass any potential explosions to get in and out of the drawer." Katy huffed and stared at the drawer in front of her. She glanced down at her fingertips; bandaged and red from shocking herself and burning herself during her experiments. All for naught.

"I'm taking a bath," She announced and left for L's gigantic bathroom he did not take advantage of.

…

It was later on in the afternoon, Katy got in her bath that relaxed her muscles and eased her mind. She got out of the bath and finished putting the desk together. With little else to do she put together the desk chair that came with the desk.

All was calm, until Soichiro made a sound Katy hoped none of her friends would ever make. He grunted in pain and grasped his chest, his breathing barely there and each breath coming in ragged. Katy own heart skipped a beat at the pain look on his face. She gasped and ran. Katy rushed to the man's side and barked for someone to call the paramedics.

"Chief, stay with me, breath, stay calm, talk to me," Katy continued on in a calm voice and got the help of Aizawa and Mogi to get Soichiro to lay down.

Soichiro was pale and he was fading from reality as Katy watched him closely. He struggled to say something, but it was no use. He sputtered out a few breaths and his breathing came to stop. Katy gulped and began to perform CPR as soon as he stopped breathing. Silently, in her head she counted.

_One… two… three_

_One… two… three_

"Come on, Chief," Katy whispered more to herself than anyone else. In the background, she heard Matsuda and Aizawa calling Light and L to inform them of the situation. She also heard Mello speaking calmly to the emergency operator.

Katy hoped that this was the stress, in fact she begged. As Soichiro took a small labored breath on his own, she sighed just a bit happier.

…

L returned from visiting Soichiro and speaking to Light. He seemed tired and worn out, for once. Katy decided she would take a break. She poked L in the side and he looked up at her with hooded eyes. She poked him again. He sighed.

L scooted over in his armchair and Katy sat in the space between him and the armrest. At first he was stiff and even looked uncomfortable, but eventually he relaxed into Katy's side. Soon, Katy heard his breathing slow and his head drooped to her shoulder.

He was so warm, it was nice to just sit with her brother like they were kids. Just her and L, being twins. Eventually it was hard for Katy to keep her eyes open.

It was much later, two hours later, when the TV was clicked on by Watari they task force was not expecting the broadcast. Matsuda was mid-sentence when this occurred, though even he couldn't protest when such an ominous picture appeared on the screen.

"_I am Kira,_" The voice was gravelly, broken, but poorly done. The screen flickered like an older video tape rather than anything new. Everyone stared in horror as the voice spoke, "If this video is being showed on April 18th at exactly 5:59 pm, then time it is now is 5:59:47… 48… 49. PLease change the channel to Taiyo TV Kazuhi Kohiko will die of a heart attack at exactly six o'clock." It went on.

He directed everyone to turn their channels, the reporter already dead. They were directed to change it again and they did again only to have this reporter dead as well. Each appearing to have died from heart attacks.

"Stop this broadcast, he can't finish!" L ordered. Aizawa and Matsuda tried to call but got no where. Katy watched on in horror.

This Kira seemed so smug.

Katy gulped.

"Ukita!" Matsuda called to the man. He huffed, "I'll stop the broadcast." And was gone."

Kira spoke, "People of the please understand, the last thing I want to do is kill the innocent. I hate evil, but love justice. I don't think of the police as enemies, in fact they are allies. I just want a world that is free from evil. If you agree to this, as long as you do not try to catch me or interrupt me, the innocent will not die. Even if you don't agree, I ask you do not publicize your views to the media. I just want a better world, this is for the good of all kind and hard working people. Say goodbye to the evil world as you know it."

A different broadcasting station's camera view was pointed at Sakura. The reporters on other channels were frozen and terrified. Katy snapped from her trance and gulped as if her mouth was watering, however her mouth was dry as a bone.

Her eyes flicked to the screen and watched as a reporter began talking much more rushed and with more terror.

"We interrupt this program to bring you live from outside of Sakura broadcasting." The reporter gulped. The camera zeroed in on the corpse and Katy knew exactly who it was. Ukita had fallen to the ground, dead.

"Aizawa," Matsuda uttered.

"Boon! L! You said that Kira needed a name and face in order to kill!" Aizawa hollered in anger, referring to Katy as the genius detective instead of his coworker. He was right… how was Kira able to know Ukita's real name with it now being fake in databases?

"The fake names and badges are worthless!" Matsuda joined in. Katy saw his point.

Aizawa made his way to the door, but not before Matsuda stopped him. Katy blinked dazedly at the group. She looked at the heap Ukita now made on the sidewalk.

She didn't hesitate, she got up and grabbed a gun from one of the other detective's holsters. L hollered after her. She ran out of the room, the officers distracted. L's eyes widened in fear and shock at Katy's escape.

"K! Don't!" So much emotion in that voice, even the detectives heard his distress. He stood from his chair, but Mello bolted and held on to L's waist in an attempt to keep the man from following after her. L easily broke loose and ran for the door after Katy. "K!" He screamed for her.

Again, he was stopped. Mogi's arms wrapped securely around his waist. L thrashed in the strong man's arms and he kicked and punched the officers surrounding him, attempting to calm him. Watari rushed from another room and stopped in front of the struggling L still screaming for K, now in many different languages. "L, _ist es zu spät, sie ist aus dem Hotel!"_ He yelled in a language that L had hollered in.

"_Elle est morte! Elle est morte! Je suis mort! Arrêtez-la!_" L cried, not as loud as his previous statements, but still pleading. He stopped struggling, but tried moving his legs and arms still. Watari grabbed L's chin, forcing the detective to look at him.

"_Elle est un génie L, elle ira bien._" Watari said softly.

"_Elle est ma sœur, je dois la protéger._" L muttered softly, his struggling completely ceasing. He went limp in Mogi's arms. Tears fell freely from his eyes, giving the effect of burning embers.

"_Je sais,"_ Watari whispered.

"I will now await the response from the police, they must decide whether or not they will help me create a better world for all of us. Please announce your decision on the six o'clock news in four days. I have prepared two videos, one to be played if the answer is yes and on if the answer is no." Kira's final words.

**I feel bad, since these is two chapters now with kind of sad endings, to make matters worse, this was a cliffhanger, **_**egad! **_**I promise, cross my heart, that the next chapter will end on a happy note! *hugs*!**

**translations:**

"L, _ist es zu spät, sie ist aus dem Hotel!" L, it's too late, she's out of the hotel._

_"Elle est morte! Elle est morte! Je suis mort! Arrêtez-la" She is dead! She is dead! I am dead! Stop her!_

_"Elle est un génie L, elle ira bien._" She is a genius, L, she'll be fine.

"_Elle est ma sœur, je dois la protéger._" She is my sister, I have to protect her.

"_Je sais," I know_

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6~**

**Keeping Calm**

Katy was halfway there, she not only jacked Aizawa's gun but also Matsuda's keys. She was speeding down the roads in a daze. She was getting closer and she vaguely recalled someone yelling for her. But all sound just faded from her. Even the engine that roared as she kept speeding down the roads was muffled. She had to keep more people from dying. She felt responsible for her coworker's death, she wouldn't have more victims. No, she couldn't.

She sped on forward.

Her thoughts raced with scenarios, what was to happen. This wasn't Kira, this was a different Kira. Without the need for a name and face. She knew that for sure.

She had to stop them, had to… had to.

…

L was situated in his chair again. His head hung low and hands gripping his legs tightly. He was facing the TV's but no longer seemed to be watching. Everything was in chaos, but the task force didn't miss the last of Kira's statements. Their ears and eyes still trained on the televisions. The only other person in the room not paying attention, facing away from the chaos, head hung low, was Mello. He bit his lip hard to keep back the tears that threatened to fall. Hard enough to taste the coppery fluid.

Watari had gone back to wherever he hung out at, not before calming L of course.

A huge crash came from the TV, the one broadcasting live on Sakura. The doors were shattered and a gaping hole in their place. "A vehicle has just crashed into the Sakura station," The reporter informed.

"That's one way to get into a place without being seen." Aizawa commented. Mello's head perked up, now he listened hoping for a sign that that was Katy.

"There is another police vehicle arriving at the scene. It seems the vehicle used to crash into the station was a sports car reported stolen only twenty minutes ago." Mello drooped at the news. He now wished that Katy had brought her cell phone. Just so they could know.

"The police, some still seem willing to stand up to Kira." Matsuda mused stunned.

"Aizawa, you know deputy director Kitamura's cell phone number, right?" L stated for the first time since his breakdown. He was calm, hollow.

Aizawa called the director immediately.

After L began talking with the director, Watari's cell rang. The team, save L, turned and Watari answered. "Yes?" There was a scuff on the other line.

"You guys should be more than grateful to me," A sardonic voice drawled. Watari smirked, an uncharacteristic expression.

…

Katy was approaching the broadcast network now on foot, she was almost there. She took note of the sports car, even thank whoever did it. She saw the police were beginning to crowd around the entrance. Katy knew why, and the answer was one letter, L.

She smirked, her foggy mind clearing. Then a pain shot up her arm, she gripped it and cried out. She collapsed, her chest tightening and constricting. She couldn't breath. Why had she not thought it through, she had thought it herself. This Kira doesn't need a name. She didn't think, of course she didn't think. Of all the times…

Katy gasped for air, her whole body crying out in pain. Her fingers were going numb, her heart attempting to chew its way out of her chest. Then her sight became fuzzy. Shapes melted together, she swayed.

Before she could fall to the ground in a heap much like Ukita or the other officers, someone grabbed a hold of her arms and wrapped it around their neck. She struggled to look, but found her vision was just too blurry.

Everything faded to black; her sight, sound, and her consciousness.

… (1)

She opened her eyes just a crack. The light was blinding and she groaned as she attempted to move, only to have soreness erupt in her body. She was lying down on her back, she felt something shake slightly beneath her. She opened her eyes a bit more and looked up. Apparently she was in someone's lap, or her head was. Katy gazed up at the person she was lying on. All she saw was a gameboy and a tuft of red hair, a crown for the gameboy. It took a minute, but she immediately sat bolt upright despite the soreness.

Sure enough, the hair and game belonged to a be-goggled eleven year old. His black and white striped shirt hanging on his shoulders loosely and a furry vest hanging from the boney shoulders. The orange goggles planted firmly over his eyes. To Katy's displeasure, a cigarette perched between his lips.

She snatched the butt and put it in a cup of tea, not seeing the pout on his face. "Matt, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you too, K," Matt retorted, looking up.

"You shouldn't be smoking, one; you shouldn't be here, two. It's dangerous." Katy glared sternly at him. Mat smirked.

"I was bored, I really did miss the company. I saw the broadcast when I got here, hijacked a car and got you guys the tapes. You're welcome," He answered honestly and reverting back to his game.

She paused in thought, a smile spread across her features and she enveloped him in a hug. He hesitated in shock before hugging her back. "I did miss you, Matty. What's going on?" She pulled back and looked at him in question.

"L's looking at the tapes. Apparently, the 'yes' tape says that the police give the names of awful criminals and that the director and L show up live and in person. While the no tape says the same thing, just worded differently. If L and the director don't show up, then this Kira will kill innocents." Matt paused and searched Katy's face, not clearly doing so with the goggles. Katy scowled at nothing in particular. "Every agency in the world agrees that L do this, K."

"He won't be doing that, even if I have to look for Kira 2.0 by myself." She growled.

"Oh, yeah, L is thoroughly pissed at you."

"I figured, by the way, how did you learn how to drive? You're eleven." She asked. "You're pretty tall, but I don't think the government is that stupid."

"One of the older kids taught me, plus video games are helpful. It's not like I have a license." He shrugged. Katy sighed and looked at her surroundings. Herself and Matt were in a living area, but not one with any of the task force. In fact it must have been completely different hotel room entirely. "Where are they?"

"Aizawa's still at the crime lab. Matsuda's getting coffee and Mogi is checking up on the chief. Mello and L are in the other room. L wanted to get things straight before letting me on the investigation."

"Right," She got up and headed for the door to the room Matt indicated.

"Um, I wouldn't go in there. L says you're taken off the case. He doesn't want you hearing anything." Matt warned. Katy turned to the redhead with narrowed eyes.

"What?" She grounded out.

"You're off the case," Matt gave her a sympathetic look. She glared at the look and stormed into the room.

"What the fuck do you mean I'm taken off the case, L!" She hollered stalking right up to the hunched figure. Her whole body was on fire with soreness and her head was pounding. She still managed to glare a fiery look on him.

"You compromised this investigation, K." He answered calmly, reasonably, and above all, monotonously. Katy's glare increased in intensity, if possible. His back still faced her.

"I put no lives in danger, none but my own. How was I supposed to know Matt would be the fucking one to get us out of that shit fest?! I went to protect the people, not myself." She snarled. L still didn't move and she shook with rage. Vaguely, she noticed Mello get up from the couch.

"It was foolish of you to do K. That alone puts this investigation in jeopardy." He reasoned, still calm. It was interesting how the twins together made up a storm, L was the calm before it while Katy was thunder and lightening that became its climax.

"That's bullshit, and you know it. You're talking out of your ass!" She spat venomously. Losing her patience, she spun yanked him out of his chair. He grunted but now stood before her. She was angry, her sight fogged with red. But L was a cloud, a grey cloud floating dejectedly through the sky.

"I can have you removed, K. You need to realize that I did this on a professional standpoint, not personal." He went on in a slothful way. Katy snapped and slapped him across the face. He was frozen, but not in shock.

"Quelle était la probabilité, L?" What was the probability, L? She hissed.

"Ne prenez pas votre propre déception sur moi, K." Don't take out your own disappointment on me, K. He whispered.

"Vas te faire encule!" Fuck you! She paused and shoved him. "J'espère que je ne vous reverrai." I hope I never see you again. The door to the room opened and she turned, storming passed the figures entering. She paused for a second and saw that one of them was Light, the other Aizawa.

"Hello, Light-kun," She greeted dully, yet with a subtle hint of hollow sarcasm that Light didn't miss.

"Hello, Yagami-kun, I'm glad you came." L said, just as dull as K's previous sarcastic statement.

"It's… not a problem, Ryuuga, I have the same goals as you." Light smiled, but the hesitation was understandable. Of course he didn't comment on the situation.

"I must request that you refer to me as Ryuuzaki in the investigation." L robotically moved on in explaining. The task force introduced themselves, L explained that Soichiro Yagami was now Soichiro Asahi and

"We have an addition to the team, as of last night." Matt walked out of them room, expressionless.

"This is Matt, but for the investigation he'll be called Michi." Matt didn't comment only nodded and sat next to Kazumi, whose cloud melancholy darkened her expression. "I must inform you, Light-kun, that previously Elisa Boon also worked on the case. You should know that Kazumi is the assistant of Elisa Boon." L frowned.

"You kept it a secret, to fool Kira I assume." Light raised a brow, only mildly surprised. "Where is Elisa Boon?" He asked, and L's frown deepened.

"She is no longer working on the investigation. I do not know if Kazumi wishes to continue working with us or not." He turned to the blonde, chocolate sat on the coffee table untouched. Light made no face to Kazumi's appearance, but L wouldn't be surprised if Light recognized the boy.

"Haven't decided, Elisa Boon had a good reason for leaving. I can't say I disagree with her. I only hope everyone in the investigation says nothing about her." Kazumi got up and straightened out her skirt and left for the door. Matt pursed his lips, torn. He couldn't decide whether or not he should follow his blonde friend. He sighed, resigned in his decision, he got up. "I think I need to think about my own decision. I'll see you around." He shrugged and left.

…

Katy couldn't think about it. Maybe she was being overdramatic, but something told her she wasn't. How could he do that to her? Fuck him! She shook her head and turned into a coffee shop. She ordered a black coffee and sat at a table at the back.

Instead of thinking of her brother or the team, she thought of the case.

Kira 2.0 didn't need a name to kill. So, they were more powerful than original Kira, but certainly not as smart. Kira may need a name and face, but they didn't act like they needed the extra that Kira 2.0 had. So, if they don't need a name and just a face, than they may already know the name. How could they know Ukita or any of the police officers just by a quick glance?

Her eyes widened. They knew the name, by the face. She felt a chilling wind blow across her neck. She knew something that could let you know a person's name with just the face. She didn't know how, why, or if, Kira 2.0 had this something. The only way to find out would be to ask.

She shook her head, it didn't matter. She couldn't do that, she didn't want to. Not after last time

_Flashback O_O_

_She was trying desperately to forget about the crime scene. She had seen worse, she had solved worse, but she had never felt worse. Her heart ached and she quickly sent the email to the FBI that she was refusing the case. She had rushed to the bathroom when she first saw the entire crime scene. Backyard Bottomslash was the victim, no one else in the world except a select few would know it, K was one of the select. BB was in LA murdering people. She didn't know why this, she just knew why._

_In a way, it was revenge._

_In a way, it was to be better than L._

_World's Greatest Detective_

_World's Greatest Criminal_

_She shook her head. Why did she have to travel from London to LA? Why would she do this to herself? Her heartbreaking realization was enough as she sat in front of Elisa's computer screen._

_She would be eternally grateful that Mello was out. She stood in front of her window to the city of Los Angeles. She would begin her job at the CSI in a month. That was why she was in America. Except, she would be in DC, not LA. Mello was kind enough not mention it. Or he didn't care._

_Just a week ago, to get her mind off of things, she dyed her hair. From the atramentous tresses to auburn waves. It didn't actually get her mind off of anything._

_"Why red?" K froze. She gulped at the sound of the voice with little emotion to the outside but a cascade of emotion to K alone. In that haunting voice was amusement, anticipation, and sadness even. K turned to see B. He did look very much like her brother except, he was actually always an inch shorter than L, exactly K's height. But his hair was cut like L's and just as jet. If he didn't throw on eyeliner most of the time, his features weren't as drastic as L's or even K's. His eyes more of an almond shape and slate grey. His face soft, and his lips a bit thinner. He still looked like he was related to K and L._

_"I hated blonde," She choked on her words so they didn't even come out properly. Heat rose to her face and even her neck. She shook with an unidentifiable emotion._

_"I've missed you, Kitten." He sighed. He took a few steps closer to her, she didn't back away._

_"You know why I left." She stated, voice barely above a whisper. He nodded solemnly._

_"I don't understand why I couldn't have joined you." He fretted taking a step closer, now only a foot separating the two. B tilted his head, gazing at K with nothing but observation._

_"...you've killed people, B…" K croaked. His expression darkened, only a second passed before BB acted. He shoved K into the window, the plexiglass shook. He growled out._

_"You and L killed A!" He spat, hands on either side of K's head. She didn't react to the act of violence, but she felt the tears brim her eyes. "Fair is fair," he added darkly._

_"A's suicide was not our fault, B." She stated. Not even a second this time and B slapped her hard across her face. She gripped her throbbing cheek. But she didn't make a sound._

_"You were the only thing that reminded him that L was human. You left and he lost it…" B paused, K was leaning heavily against the wall for support, "I blame L, K, not you… never you…" He whispered and took her shoulders. "I'm sorry."_

_She had never heard him apologize sincerely. It was always sarcastic or fake, but those words were genuine in that instant. She didn't look up, she felt B step away and then he left. She broke then. K slid down the wall and onto the floor, she sobbed. She let the tears fall and with a shaky voice she said, "No, B, I'm sorry…"_

_End of Flashback -_-_

She couldn't do it.

She would never hold it against B for his actions. Every day that passed after A's death, she hoped he knew that she cared, A. She did care for the boy very much, she doubted there was one person at Wammy's that she didn't love with all her being. She could only hope that A understood that and that B did too. On the day B visited her, she realized that B didn't understand and he blamed L. He would always blame L.

Sometimes when she thought of the successor to L, Katy would often wonder if it was her and her brother's fault. If they never went to Wammy's A would be alive, and B would be happy. That's all she wanted for the boy with the eyes that could see your lifespan and name.

…

Light had, in a sense, passed L's test. As planned he came up with a reply stating that the broadcast made by "Kira" was not the real Kira. Also a request to stop killing innocent people. All was well, except, they needed a reply.

"Ryuuzaki, Katy-san is Elisa Boon, isn't she?" Light asked looking up from his work. L froze and looked up at the teen with distrust. He didn't say a word. "She was," Light said instead. "Katy got upset with you for taking her off the case." This time it wasn't a question, it was statement.

"Yes, now Light-kun, please get back to the task at hand." L glared.

"Elisa Boon didn't leave, you kicked her off." Light deduced, L's glare intensified. "You didn't take Katy off the case because she jeopardized it, like you had said. You took her off because she put herself in danger."

"Light-kun, I suggest you stop talking." L warned.

"You're only getting upset because it's true. I don't know what your relationship with Katy-san is. I know that you care about her. I don't know why, though." Light went on anyway. L wanted to hate Light, it would be easier. Light was beginning to make easy to hate him though. This could be Kira talking to him, recognizing that there's a connection between L and Katy and exploiting it. Of course, he could just a curious investigator. L was leaning towards the exploitation, a seventy percent probability.

Then L began to think, he might be stubborn, but he didn't want to lose his sister. So, for everything to work out as he wanted.

…

Light had was still there, they awaited the reply to the second Kira.

That is when L left. Being that he had visually seemed depressed, his excuse to go out for a walk was understandable to the task force. However, he knew that Light wasn't so easily fooled. Probably knew where he was going. L didn't actually care, as long as Light stayed at the hotel then L didn't bother worrying about the boy.

He walked to the apartment, wearing a hoodie and shoes… regretfully.

He walked in and up the stairs, rather than the elevator. He still needed to make his argument. With anyone else, he honestly didn't care if they mad at him or upset. But this is K, his twin sister. The only living relative he had, the only person that knew him inside and out. He had an idea of what he would do though.

When he reached the apartment, faintly he heard a violin. Despite his ever-present cloud of sloth, he smiled. Even outside the door he recognize it as Handel's Concerto Grosso no. 3 in E major IV. He wondered how long she had been playing. He tested the doorknob, of course it was unlocked. He almost felt like mumbling about how she has learned nothing, but a strange thought passed that told him maybe she was expecting him.

He walked inside and sure enough, Katy stood at the center of them room back facing him, playing the violin. She was moving into major V.

L stood there for a minute watching her sharp, precise movements. That is, until she stopped mid note. She turned, instrument hanging by her side. She gave L a dull look.

"Hello, K,"

"Hi, L," She nodded.

"I must remind you that Katy Jameson and Elisa Boon are no longer on the case." He began and Katy sent him a glower. "I must also add that you are. I don't know if I've told you, but I regret leaving you ten years ago. I could have done my work at Wammy's, I could've brought you with me. The same is for this, I realize… I don't want to lose you. You may not want to see me, but I want to see you." He explained, his eyes trained on her instrument.

"J'aime tu, mon frere," I love you, my brother. She sighed. "Je ne voulais pas que j'ai dit. Pourquoi, cependant, devez-vous être si surprotecteur?" I didn't mean what I said. Why, though, must you be so overprotective? She asked.

"Vous êtes ma sœur," You are my sister. He answered with a smile.

"Well, stop it, it's annoying and delays the case… I love you still. There has to be a catch though, you wouldn't go back on your decision so easily." She narrowed her eyes.

"I want you to get rid of the Katy Jameson persona. She is no longer alive, I already told the director that you died in action." L informed. K glared weakly.

"Who am I then?" K asked. Katy Jameson was gone, no longer the newbie at the NPA. Honorable mentions for her sacrifice, and that's all.

"I remember once, you told me you liked the name Katherine." L shrugged with a smirk.

"Hmm, how's Keiko, your pseudonym is Japanese." She offered. K walked past him and out the door. He followed.

"Are you sure that is the best name to choose, K?" He asked falling into pace with her. She gave him a sidelong glance.

"It's fine, it's not my actual name. I've very rarely been called it. It's not a big deal." She shrugged.

"I still disagree, but it's not as drastic as your actions last night." He frowned at her.

"I don't actually know why I did it, I had an instinct to get up and save them. I failed, because Matt saved us." She explained. "Can we talk? I think we should talk."

"I suppose." L shrugged and they headed to the hotel on foot.

"Do you remember our aunt?" She asked offhandedly. L looked again at her perplexed, he figured she would want to talk about the case. Of course, K was always someone he couldn't figure out as well as everyone else.

"Yes, Angele, she was shot too as I remember."

"She could tell us apart better than anyone, even our parents." She went on ignoring the mention of the woman's death. It wasn't that L didn't think fondly of her, it just had been so long since he last saw her.

"I remember and she went to a bakery that gave complementary plushies with the special cupcakes. You would get the chocolate, I would get the fruits." He smiled then, he remembered her visits. She would call them ma Petite and mon Fraise. She carried them around like the plushies the two collected from their pastries. She was the kindest soul, save their mother whom was her sister-in-law.

"Of course you remember the sweets. The chocolate and vanilla cupcakes would come with small animals; I had seven different styled kittens." Just because the two were more mature than normal children did not mean they didn't indulge in childish things. If her memory was correct, K had accumulated sixteen plushies. L had collected almost every fruit plushie the pastry shop offered, it came to a total of twenty.

"I love those memories more than the one's spent with our parents." He sighed.

"Because those ones are the best of all. Whenever I think of the dead I think of the bad things about them. It's not the healthiest thing, but the good memories hurt worse." She explained. The morose air was practically suffocating. K perked up at the thought of something. "How's the case been?"

"Good, we should most definitely be getting there soon. In order to see what the second Kira's response is."

"Right," She paused, "I have a theory, and I don't like it at all." L gave her a skeptical look, but waited for her to continue. "This Kira 2.0, only requires a face, and I got to thinking. Why would this Kira only require a face? Well, maybe they know the person's name. That's not possible though, except maybe for the reporters. Well, I'm not sure, but I think I know how they'd know the name." She finished and looked at her brother.

He thought this over. "How do you know?

"I'm not sure," She lied. They walked in silence for a few moments, before K huffed in frustration. "L, why did you do something so shitty?"

"What, firing you?" L asked rhetorically. He paused and stopped his strolling. L blinked, "When we were young, you protected me. Whether I needed it or not. I feel… like… I need to protect you, like you protected me. You protected me as a sister would protect their brother. I want to protect you as a brother would protect his sister. I apologize for the act of firing you, K. I won't apologize for trying to protect you." He finished with a sigh.

There was silence and he began to wonder if she was still mad or worse, even angrier. Then he was struck. He felt her wrap her arms around him, her head buried in his shoulder and he smiled. He embraced her back.

"Why must you do things so ass-backwards?' She mumbled, barely audible from his shoulder. He chuckled, and then his phone rang.

**Yaaaay, they aren't fighting, no angst! I'm so proud, but now it's all fluffy like cotton candy. I can't win, this story is bipolar. Oh well, I love it! I hope you love it too… Now we have Matt! Yaaay!**

**IMPORTANT! I've been struggling with a decision. A beautiful reader/reviewer a few chapters ago (the first one) said this might be a good LightXK (because she is no longer Katy Jameson) The opinions might have changed, but I still can't help thinking… SO, I have a VOTE! of pairings! Still, there might be pairings, it doesn't mean they're important or prominent, just adds depth to the story.**

**So vote on the pairings! review if you want results even if you're allergic to the review button**

**WARNING I'm a fujoshi or yaoi fangirl, the fujoshi within me always wants a yaoi pairing. so yeah**

**Pairing One for K! (Vote 1 2 or 3)**

**1\. Light and K**

**2\. Extra special pairing that you can choose if you hate pairing one!**

**3\. Let her be pairing-less (aren't you just a bunch of rudies)**

**Pairing Two for L! (Vote 1 2 or 3)**

**1\. Light and L (told you -_-)**

**2\. Extra special pairing that I can't reveal unless I want to spoil everything**

**3\. No pairing (again, L wants love! (Of course if he doesn't have a pairing it won't break my heart))**

**Do you want- MelloXMatt? (vote yes or no)**

**Yes**

**No**


	7. BONUS

**~Chapter Bonus~**

**When I Was a Wammy**

It was cold out. The rain didn't make it any better. The man called Watari walked across the street towards the towering old building from his car. He gave the building a once-over before entering it. He was overwhelmed with the smell of cleaners and floor wax.

He was there for one purpose.

In this building there was a very smart (quite the understatement) boy who has just lost his parents. Watari just so happens to run an orphanage for very smart children. On pure luck, the genius boy had a genius twin sister. They were called K and L. Letters. Their parents lost interest in their real names in favor for their letters, at least that's what Watari heard. They would only be known as K and L soon enough anyway. No last name or even a first name, only a letter.

Watari looked around and then looked at the photograph of the twins. He glanced back towards a bench farther down the hall and found two little heads buried in a fleece blanket. He guessed these to be them and strided towards the waiting bundle. He approached quietly and stopped in front of the duo. He cleared his throat and two sets of wide charcoal eyes looked up to him. He was taken aback at first. The picture he had was of the two at age four. The girl had long waist length hair in the picture, but the two in front of him shared the exact same chin-length, wild black hair, the exact same thin figure. As the blanket fell off their shoulders he even saw the same crouched position and identical outfits, long-sleeved white shirts and jeans. He didn't know which was K and which was L.

"_Bonjour, Je m'appelle Watari," I'm Watari_. He received twin gazes calculating his every word and every move. The twin to the left changed their expression to skeptical, the other remained unreadable.

"_Vous êtes l'un de l'orphelinat." You're the one from the orphanage._ The skeptical twin stated dully, gaze unwavering.

"Oui," he nodded and offered a small and warm smile. The twins' looks were unchanging.

"_Tu ne devrais pas parler avec le travailleur social?" Shouldn't you be talking with the social worker_? The twin asked voice giving away just the slightest bit of distrust. Watari chuckled to the annoyance of the twin.

"_Non, je n'ai déjà que pris en charge." No, I already have that taken care of._ He assured, but the skeptical twin seemed unconvinced.

"_Cela ne semble pas très digne de confiance." That doesn't sound very trustworthy_. Watari didn't find the child's distrust upsetting as he was used to it. It was especially hard to take the child seriously with their wide, childish eyes observing him.

"_K, so scheint es, er wahrscheinlich unsere neue Hausmeister sein, wie Wammy Haus ist in England und sein Akzent ist nicht Französisch ist. Er ist jedoch nicht der japanischen wie sein Name mit sich bringt._" Watari had not heard the language in so long and he had not yet heard the other twin. His voice was softer and he realized that their was a feminine quality to the skeptical twin's voice. The new voice spoke directly to his twin in German. Watari recognized the language but couldn't remember what the boy's statement meant. He'd have to brush up on the language when he had free time. He wondered where they had the time to learn the language.

"Fine," she relented in English, "L believes you. I still require proof or more evidence." Her voice in English was just as soft as L's but held a thick French accent. Watari was surprised again, the duo knew three languages and apparently were fluent in all three.

"I'm L," the boy looked up at Watari. "This is my sister, K." L's accent was not as thick as his twin's, it was barely present at all.

"That's good to know but in public you will not be referred to as that anymore. Wammy's takes care of and nurtures geniuses like yourselves to be great minds. I've especially noticed your intelligence L." He informed seriously and didn't miss the eye roll from K. "Of course, upon meeting you and hearing about you K, I believe you both are equally intelligent." K forced a satisfied smile from curving her pale lips.

"Well, are we leaving with you today, or not?" She retorted instead of beaming up at the man.

"Of course, come with me," He gestured for them to follow and the two got up leaving the fleece blanket on the bench. K grabbed two coats from the back of the bench and handed the navy one to L while she donned the violet.

He left the building with the two right beside him, like stuffed bears holding hands. The desk ladies swooned over the small twins, especially L with his thumb in his mouth. He helped K and L buckle their seat belts and drove off.

"If we aren't K and L anymore, then who are we?" K asked, pouting.

"At Wammy's you'll be K and L, but in public you'll have an alias." Watari explained, "Such as my name. It can be anything, I would avoid using only one though."

The three sat in silence. K and L were French by origin, but they were brought to Great Britain a few weeks prior to this meeting. Watari now knew that they knew three languages fluently, for all he knew they knew more than that. He knew L was capable of solving difficult criminal cases, and he didn't know if maybe K was capable of the same things. It seemed so.

"Cameron, I like the name Cameron," K said abruptly looking to her brother. L seemed to mull this over.

"I like Kathryn better, you could have both." he mused looking skyward. Watari was amused by the twins' conversation.

"Your's could be Lawrence or maybe Louis." At this L turned his nose up, Watari smiled.

The activity of making alias' put the two at ease. Watari didn't chime in, he just wanted them to relax. K had come up with several alias' for the both of them by the time Watari turned onto the drive of the orphanage. The twins silenced upon seeing the gigantic house with a blank sign. Children could be heard playing in the building or in the backyard. It was a grand place, victorian in style but the paint dull from years of sunny days.

K and L's eyes shifted to a particular front window, the curtains moved just inch. The two couldn't see who was being nosy, but they knew that someone was watching them. They didn't like it.

"Here it is, Wammy's," Watari introduced the twins to the orphanage in which they'd be staying.

He unbuckled the duo and helped them out. He didn't notice before, but the twins were very thin. Nowhere had been said that they were malnourished, yet they were so small. He'd look into it.

K immediately took hold of L's hand and they trudged together to the door. Watari walked ahead and opened it. The twin's were bombarded by warmth and strange smells, some smells were earthy and other's were food. K could smell teriyaki, L could smell cookies.

They took their coats off and Watari hung them up on a shelf of a dozen hooks. K's eyes absorbed the persian styled carpet, the old wooden stairs leading up to other floors she itched to see. She gazed upon potted plants in ceramic pots that looked handmade. She identified three of the plants as a ficus, a fern, and tulips.

"_Que pensez-vous?" What do you think_, K asked quietly. He paused in his own gazing.

"_Tout dépend des autres enfants." It all depends on the other children_, he shrugged. She gave him a frustrated look, but added nothing as two new figures approached from the doorway to another room. The two were children, one a bit taller than the other. Shockingly, one looked a lot like the twins; he had messy black hair a bit longer than either K or L's and a haunting grey gaze that immediately flicked to above the twin's heads. The other seemed much more normal, his hair was a handsome honey color and his eyes were a serious, intelligent green. Both looked around the same age as K and L.

"Wammy, who are they?" Asked the brunette, his voice held the same serious tone as his gaze did.

"This is K and L," He answered the boy. K narrowed her eyes at the duo in front of them. L's eyes remained wide and curious. Watari, or Wammy, the boy had called him Wammy, turned to the twins. "These two are our top scorers, A and B."

"Which one's L?" A continued. K glared at the boy, she knew that with her hair cut the way it was that she looked like her brother, but the question seemed so rude.

Watari patted L's shoulder to indicate who he was. L flinched and K tightened her grip on his hand. She studied the two with a critical gaze. A must stand for arrogance, as she took in his posture and how his head was held high. The other didn't look like he wasn't confident, but he wasn't arrogant like his friend was.

"Wammy!" Yet another figure walked up to the group. He was old, possibly Wammy's age. "Thank goodness your back, we need you!" The old man seemed ready to bust a blood vessel and seemed more angry than stressed.

"Alright, Roger," Wammy laughed, he turned to A and B again. "You two can show K and L to their rooms, right?" A nodded for the both of them. K blinked and stared up at Wammy.

"Rooms?" She repeated cautiously. "L and I share a room."

"Oh, but K, boys and girls can't share a room. Especially in an orphanage." Wammy explained, Roger seemed to both bristle at the delay and become shocked at hearing who the two were. K snarled up at Wammy.

"No, L and I have always shared a room. Maman and Papa let us share, we have not been apart from each other like that. I refuse to start now!" K fired, grey eyes alight in anger. Wammy was shocked to see such animosity in someone so small. He looked to L for help, he had calmed his sister before. Except, L said nothing, in fact he looked pleadingly to Wammy. His eyes even glistened. Wammy found his resolve melting away at the two faces pleading and daring him.

"Alright, I suppose it isn't wrong for now. But when you get older I will put you in separate rooms." He added in warning to K especially. She grinned triumphant, and L smiled softly in relief. Wammy turned and left the four children.

Once he was gone, A smirked.

"So, you're the genius who took down the two greatest detectives Coil and Deneuve?" He inquired. "How old are you two?"

"Eight," K shot at the boy. "What about you, _garçon pourri_?"

"I'll ignore that insult, since you are the sister to an icon. I'm eight as well, B here is seven but will be turning eight next week." A answered snobbishly. B flicked his eyes over to A, but said nothing. His gaze found K and never left. She tried to ignore the staring.

"Are you going to show us to our room, or not?" She demanded. A rolled his eyes.

"Come on, don't be slow," A headed up the stairs, B followed finally looking away from K. The twins followed after the two. They walked down a long hall with many doors, another Persian runner. There were no photos on the walls, but many paintings. One was of a castle, the colors were all cool. The castle's brick was grey and blue, the grounds were an icy green, and the sky was soft grey and violet. K gaped at the piece as they passed it. She wanted to go back and admire it, but decided against it. She opted to just look ahead at the boys leading them.

A stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall. A small plaque was nailed to the right of the door, but had no inscription. "This is it," A gestured to the door.

"How do you even know where our room is?" L asked. A faltered from hearing L, who had not spoken since entering the orphanage. B turned to L and narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Everyone's been expecting you," He answered. K's eyes widened, B's voice was quiet and had much the same tone as L. A didn't seem bothered with sudden the statement from B, instead he nodded in agreement. K analyzed the statement; she almost didn't like the way he said it. As if L was a God to be worshipped. She remembered her parent's teachings. The couple were detectives, very scientific detectives. But they stuck with their Protestant beliefs, church every Sunday with the sound of melancholic bells. If everything failed, her mother and father had their religion. She found herself being disbelieving of the Christian ways, but she felt guilt when she would doubt. So instead of doubting her religion or her parents, she doubted herself.

But why would children look forward to an eight year old's presence? As if he was the second coming. She didn't like the thought, and it seemed that's what B was talking about. Or he said it that way on purpose.

"It was nice seeing you," She uttered and walked into the room. She pulled L with her and shut the door on the two boys; the arrogant brunet and the mysterious grey-eyed boy.

"L, are you sure you like this place?" She asked again, but in English. L let go of her hand and it felt cold without him. She watched as he walked to the beds.

"I believe we'll be challenged here, K, have faith." He gave her a smile, and it was as if he knew exactly what she had been thinking. It was especially kind of him to comfort her in such a way, since he did not follow the same things as their parents.

**Just a chapter to get back story of the two, I might do this a few times in order to give a better understanding of the relationship between L, K, Mello, Matt, Near (yes, Near), and B.**

**I know it's weird to have A be snobby and rude, because A killed himself, but at the time L seemed more like a role model instead of a goal. Eventually it seemed once L left and stuff, that whole role model thing changed to the goal to be made. As said for the flashback in chapter** **6**.


	8. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for my absence. I hope i havent lost anyone. **

**Just so everyone knows! I'm going to put the disclaimer on this chapter in particular because I had little inspiration to be spontaneous and just have this conversation close to word-for-word from Death Note. It's just in the beginning, but I don't want problems from anybody. Sooooo…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, anything that is recognizable from the Death Note franchise does not belong to me. I make no profit from doing this. :)**

**~Chapter 7~**

**Gives Us Hell**

Matsuda was the one to call and inform L that Kira 2.0 had replied. It was pretty quick though, which made the twins suspicious. In any case, they headed for the hotel at a much faster pace. They made it back in five minutes and Katy sauntered in after L, still wearing his hoodie.

K made no indication that there was a problem or shock with her return. She saw Light sitting on the couch next to Matt, who was clicking away at a video game. She didn't see Mello anywhere. She smiled briefly, the thirteen year old must have left after her. Light gazed off in thought only to look up when L sat in his chair in front of the TV and saw K stand right behind him.

"Hello, Katy-san," He greeted and Matt's head snapped up in shock.

"Hello, Light-kun, hi, Michi," She smiled.

"It never fails..." Matt mumbled to himself looking back at his game. K wondered how exactly they would contact Mello, that is, before he sauntered in and nodded at her. She sighed inwardly and turned to the TV. The video began with the same foggy recording and K rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Kira, for your reply. Do not worry I will follow your demands as you've will do as you say." The task force, Mello, and Matt seemed appeased by the message. K, L, and Light, however, were stone-faced. "I would really like to meet you. I can tell you don't have the eyes, but don't worry I won't kill you, that's a promise"

"What's this having the eyes supposed to mean?" Aizawa questioned seemingly to himself. Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, K and L's eyes widened in no other emotion but fear.

"Please tell me how I can meet you without the police knowing," Kira 2.0 continued, "And when we meet we can confirm our identities by showing our shinigami to each other." A collective gasp including L and Light, K was still wide-eyed in terror.

"Shinigami!?" Someone exclaimed. The group of investigators were in shock by this Kira's words. The idea outrageous, unbelievable, and terrifying. K's heart dropped and she felt she would scream if her body wasn't already paralyzed in fear.

"Aaaaah!" L hollered and almost at the exact same time, K fainted landing on Light. He caught her just in time before she hit the floor. With L's shout, he tumbled to the floor, though unlike his sister, he had no one to catch him from hitting the floor. He stared in utter horror at the TV still conscious.

K's head lolled and Light tried to adjust himself and her to keep her from twisted her neck in a funny way. K was not heavy by any means but he didn't exactly know what he'd do with the unconscious detective.

"Katy-san!"

"Ryuuzaki!" The men shouted in reactions of the reactions of the genius detectives.

"Shinigami?" L whispered shakily, "Am I supposed to believe that shinigami actually exist?"

Shock subsided, the task force blew off the idea. Of course they don't exist, it's not logical. It's not possible for shinigami to be real, right?

"That's just ridiculous, Ryuuzaki, of course they don't exist." Light scuffed still holding the unconscious K. L shook his head and turned cautiously to Light.

"You're probably right, but it's just I've already seen this before when the first Kira had the prisoners write about it." L said still quite shaken. His gaze flicked to his twin limp in the suspects arms. "I suggest you be careful with K, she seems a bit out of it."

Light glanced down at K and adjusted his hold.

"So maybe it's the same person?" Aizawa suggested.

"No, I don't think so," Light added, "If it were the same person he wouldn't have replied to our video. Also, he would want L dead, by agreeing to leave him alive would be counterproductive."

There were a few comments of disagreement but L straightened out, back to his calm demeanor. He stood and put his chair back on it's legs and sat in his usual crouched position. "I agree with Light-kun, if the Kiras were connected he wouldn't give up so easily on his plan to kill me. It does suggest that the copycat is acting independently from the first. I believe his actual motivation is to meet the original."

"I think you're right," Light agreed, "He's acting on his interest in Kira. And the reference to Shinigami could very well be a reference to their killing power. By 'showing our shinigami to each other' could mean that they would confirm their identities by demonstrating their ability to kill."

"Mmph," A grunt came from K and her eyes fluttered open and looked around. After a second, her eyes widened when she realized her predicament. "I- um, sorry…"

"It's quite alright K, I too experienced some shock upon seeing the video." L assured. K glanced towards him and nodded in thanks.

"I am still very embarrassed, I apologize Light-kun. Thank you for not letting me fall to the ground. Talk about a weird trust exercise." The last part mainly to herself, but Light chuckled in response. He helped her to her feet and she dusted herself off.

"Sorry, I interrupted, what were you discussing?" She asked.

"Why this Kira would be talking about shinigami." Light offered. She paused again and nodded slowly. K gulped. Her face was blank, so no one really noticed her change in demeanor, that is no one except Light. L was deep in thought.

"Is there something wrong, Katy-san?" Light asked.

"My focus is on the eyes, I believe I know who we can speak with. I'm not looking forward to it though. Please, continue your discussion. Kazumi," K turned to to Mello who was watching the discussion next to Matt. He looked to K in question, "Please get me my Elisa laptop." She paused and looked to Light, "You do know I'm Elisa, correct?"

"Yes, Katy-san,"

"Oh, as Katy no longer exists, I suggest you start calling me Keiko." She informed absently. Light nodded in acknowledgement.

"Who are you implying we talk to, K?" L asked looking at her now.

"You'll see," She replied simply. That is when Mello returned with the sleek black laptop, K hadn't used it since meeting in person with L and the task force. She still kept it in her computer bag, thankfully. She took it from Mello and set it up on the coffee table, she sat in front of the laptop and opened it. She typed vigorously and entered multiple passwords and answered many security questions. Upon the in-person meeting, she had amped up the security on the computer for safety purposes.

"And this pertains to the first part of the message. About the eyes?" Matt asked taking his eyes off of the game boy. K didn't look up to answer only grunted in confirmation. The task force had moved to see what she was working on only to be disappointed with the screen settings and the English style of the computer.

She scrolled through her list of American Federal contacts labeled in reverse alphabet. WPD, NYPD, and she stopped and clicked on the LAPD contacts. Quickly scrolling through file after file on the database she found the right contact. LA Mental Hospital for the Criminally Insane.

A few more clicks and she was on.

_Speaking English in _regular_._

"Ms. Boon?" The officer in charge exclaimed. The police and doctors in LA saw only the usual swirling, black signature on a white background.

"Hello, officer, I need to speak with one of your patients that pertains to a case I am working on. I need to speak with him as soon as possible and privately." She informed professionally. She split the screen, one side the video feed from LA and the other she was working on hacking into the security cameras. She did so successfully in a few seconds.

"Of course, which patient would that be Ms. Boon?" The officer answered eagerly. K took a deep breath, Mello, Matt, and L already knew whose name she was about to utter.

"I need to speak with Beyond Birthday." The officer faltered and blinked several times. He was in disbelief, Beyond was considered the most dangerous criminal in their hospital. It was like Silence of the Lambs, it wasn't that he had a dozen victims, it was the fact he was a genius. If let any freedom he would deduce exactly how he would escape to the point of which he would already be out the door before the cops blinked.

"Um, of course, Ms. Boon," He gestured for the officers in the room to go and get the criminal. "Ms. Boon, are sure you would like to speak with him privately?" He asked with caution.

"Yes, do not worry, if he makes a move I will inform you. He shouldn't make one though," K pursed her lips and felt her heart beat getting faster and faster. It was practically a time bomb's incessant beeping getting louder and louder.

"K are you sure you want to speak with him?" L inquired. His voice even showing concern to the others in the group. K sighed and nodded.

"He's here, I'll leave you," The officer got up and opened the door for the two officers and the bound prisoner. K gulped and she was shaking. She gnawed at her lip and shook her leg. Beyond was placed in front of the screen and he smirked at the signature before him.

"Hello, Elisa," He purred. K shivered and gulped. A gasp almost escaped her as she saw his scar. Rippled skin that was a few shades lighter than his already pale skin. It crawled up his neck and enveloped most of his right cheek which tugged at his mouth, the result was a permanent scowl on that side. The rest of it disappeared beneath his straight jacket. Acidic tears bit at the corner of K's eyes.

"Hello, Beyond Birthday," She took another deep breath, "I wanted to speak with you, Beyond, and I first need to tell you something in order to get what I need from you." B frowned in confusion and she could practically see the cogs in his head turning. His eyes widened briefly before his smirk returned, and curved into a lopsided grin.

"Hello, _Kitten_, finally after two and half years I'm talking to you again." B's grin softened at the thought.

"One moment, B-beyond," She swallowed again. Hot tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She hit a key on her laptop. "Everyone please leave, I wish to speak with Beyond Birthday alone."

The task force hesitated before obliging, Mello, Matt, and L stayed behind. "I said everyone," She spat.

"I think I'll stay." Mello shrugged.

"Yeah," Matt agreed and set his game down.

"I will as well." L's reply made the first tear fall from K's eyes.

"Fine," She hit the key again. "Yes, Hello B…" She cursed herself when her voice shook. She hoped it didn't translate through the scrambler. By B's reaction it did. His head cocked to the side.

"I'm sorry, Kitten, for what I did. I really do regret hurting you." His voice almost a whisper. L's gaze narrowed. Another tear fell.

"It's fine-"

"No, I am sorry, it's not fine. I don't regret my crimes, but I regret what they did to you." He pushed. "So, you're working with L on the Kira case I presume?"

"Yes," She sighed.

"Why are you hiding behind Elisa? It's disconcerting talking to a fake name." He frowned which looked a bit more menacing with the addition of the scar.

She chewed her lip in thought. She calming down, but she felt she'd break if anyone said anything wrong. K glanced to L for help he shrugged and she rolled her eyes. Her brother was never indecisive, he simply left her stranded.

After a bit more mulling, she clicked another key. Her hesitation had nothing to do with other people seeing her, she had shut off the cameras, she was nervous. Beyond was her best friend at Wammy's, and she believed heartfully that she was a large part of the reason A killed himself and B decided to be a serial killer.

Her face was visible now to the killer. B smiled again.

"You didn't change much." He noted.

"I suppose not," She shrugged. "Let's get down to business." Beyond pouted expression skewed a bit, but still effective.

"Why is that? Why do you need my help?" B asked.

"It's about your eyes." She stated bluntly. Mello, Matt, and L's eyes narrowed further in confusion. K didn't exactly have time to explain. B nodded.

"What about them, Kitten?" He sat back.

"It's hard to explain, I don't feel comfortable talking about the investigation over a video call. My only reason for needing your help at the moment is because of your eyes. However, the only way I can fully explain everything is in person." She paused and didn't fail to see the sly grin perk Beyond's lips. Also did not fail to see the outraged expression of the other three. "I plan to call for you to be transfered here."

"K, I do not-"

"Shh, you do not understand the extent of which Beyond could help us." She shushed her brother. Beyond's grin only grew.

"I'd love to help you Kitten, but does that mean I have to stay in a straightjacket during my service?" He inclined his head. K opened her mouth to speak and deny the straightjacket, when she was interrupted by three distinct yes's.

"_Yes_!" They affirmed.

Katy rolled her eyes.

"It isn't just L? Who else could be there?" Beyond asked chuckling. Mello shoved Matt to hop next to K and the gamer glared for the sake of his friend. "Mello and I, you crazy shit!" Matt growled. It sounded so foreign coming from him, the usually mellow person.

"Isn't that supposed to come from the chocolate addict?" Beyond raised a brow. K shoved Matt before he could answer.

"Shush, no, B, the straightjacket is not required. You'll stay in the hotel with us. Just not in front of the task force." K backtracked and answered the killer's previous question.

"Why?" He inquired.

"That's confidential." She smirked, he hesitated before returning her humored look. She turned the volume up on her intercom so she could speak to the officials out in the hall. "You may return." She clicked the key on the laptop that made her visible, the signature up again.

They walked in one at a time, B was immediately grabbed and was about to be taken out of the room before _Elisa_ stopped them. "No, Beyond Birthday may stay. I'll get to the point fairly quickly, I will be moving the patient to a facility in Japan by the end of tonight."

"M-Ms. Boon, are you sure that's a good idea? Beyond Birthday is one of the-"

"_I know,_ officer, I know very well what he is capable of." K ground out through the mic.

"Well, isn't L in charge of his particular case? Should you even be-" The officer was sweating, scratching at his neck. Beyond was grinning.

"Officer, do you think someone in my position worries if another infamous detective handled a prisoner's particular case? No, I will inform you now, I don't. Besides, I already have L's permission." K sent L a warning glance. Mello and Matt shared a look. Beyond barked out a laugh.

"Y-yes, Ms. Boon, we understand. We will be following your orders." The officer begrudgingly conceded. K went on to explain what they would be doing, as well as explaining to Beyond that he was not to do anything stupid. She knew it meant nothing to the officers and psychiatrists but when Beyond nodded to the screen, she knew he'd be good.

"Thank you," She clicked off and shut her laptop.

"K, please refrain from assuming I'll just give you permission." L stated, back facing her. She rolled her eyes.

"Let them in Mel, please," She directed. He got up and opened the door for the task force and nodded them in. Light was the first to ask.

_Now speaking Japanese in _regular

"What was that about, Keiko-san?"

"Now, Light-kun, I wouldn't have sent you out if I was going to tell you what that was about." K smirked and Light nodded understanding.

"But, you allowed me to hear you talk about Beyond Birthday." Light noted. K did not forget that Light understood English. She knew he could speak it. That's why she sent him out when she did.

"Yes, I did, do you know who Beyond Birthday is?" She quirked a brow, knowing the answer. B was a prisoner that never made it to the news. He wasn't aired, he wasn't in the LA database except when called "perpetrator" in official documents pertaining to the LA murders.

"No," Light frowned in defeat. "Shouldn't the task force know?"

"It's nothing that the task force needs to know, it's Elisa's business." She shrugged. Light smirked.

"Was it true, what you said?" He asked.

"Was what true?"

"That you were in the CSI, the British police force,"

"Of course, Katy Jameson was a police officer for seven years. Elisa was a field officer for seven years, as was I. That wasn't a lie, Light-kun." She explained. She grinned deviously, "L's the one who hasn't had an ounce of fieldwork." L turned and blinked at his sister.

"I have in fact been to a crime scene and interviewed suspects and witnesses, K. The important thing is that I've solved many cases without the need for physical evidence present." He smirked and turned back around. She glared.

"I have done the exact same thing, L." She growled.

"Mm, but I've solved more." At this point Light was successfully suppressing a chuckle at the detective's antics. Mello was grinning and Matt biting his lip, attempting to stifle his laugh.

"You've done it longer than I have and some don't count." She snapped.

"You are not wrong, but I'm still ahead." L shot back and bit into a danish.

"I thought our competition was about stealing cases." K spat.

"Again, you are not wrong. Aren't we tied?" He flashed her smile over his shoulder. She glared.

"For now, I could always leave the case and search for Kira by myself." She shrugged and crossed her arms. L's smile faded and he glared. Mello scowled. She shook her head, "with the help of Kazumi of course." Matt pouted. "I suppose, Michi as well."

The argument died and was almost forgotten. K's mind drifted to her friend who would soon stand before her in person. Her heart clenched in anticipation. Then only person she clung to at Wammy's was L, then he left. K thought she'd be alone in that house from then, until B. B was there; annoying her with his infernal nickname everytime he greeted her, talking with her when she had no one else, and holding her up when her loneliness made it hard for her to stand. Yet, like any selfish teenager, she left without a second glance just to get back at her brother. She left when A needed her, when B needed her. She had never realized that those who had held her, talked to her, or called her annoying names needed her too.

Was it strange that she was close to her brother? That it was her only relationship that she was the most confident about, she'd always have L. For all she knew, B could turn on her too. Anyone could. She wasn't confident in L's 5% he gave Light, she was a bit more sure. So, she needed to start letting go. She needed to stop acting like Light was her brother. She needed to stop all of that. Her dark thoughts led her to very real possibility of her brother dying, again.

She took out her cell phone and dialed a number she was pretty familiar with. "Hello again, Ms. Boon." The official on the other end answered tiredly.

"Bonjour," She hoped that was an indicator that she didn't want to speak english to the officer.

"Oh, um, right, I'll get the translator." He understood, thankfully.

In a few rushed words, and confused looks from Mello, Matt, and Light, she explained to the official that she first wanted Beyond to go to a plastic surgeon in Prague.

**End of Chapter 7.**

**I've decided, after some thought, I don't want any pairings. This story will have none. I just don't have rushing ideas of pairings, unlike the relationship with L and K and Light and K's strange kind of kinship. Beyond will be important and mentions of pairing between him and K. That's all. Sorry I'm so spazzy.**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Two chapters for my lovelies!**

**~Chapter 8~**

**Light Light's up Light**

Light hadn't stayed with the task force and the detectives this long, they had brought him there just to look at that second Kira video. When he left and returned the next morning, Katy was munching on a cupcake and sat crossed-legged on the couch. She was staring off into space and seemed particularly ill-at-ease. Despite Light's struggle to keep his distance from Katy, he didn't like it when she was angry or upset. Something about her demeanor just looked deflated. But why was she depressed this morning? Could it be the diary entry he was told of? He noticed shoulders were hunched, her eyes' shadows were becoming more and more prominent; he was even more worried about this. She was putting everything into the case. When he first saw her in the hotel, the day when she was fuming, he didn't fail to notice the bandages on her fingers. Maybe she was like her brother, or something. Katy may act more normal than L, but she was definitely harder to understand. It was like she was suppressing her inner strangeness.

He smirked at the thought of a small L trying to make his way outside of Katy.

"Ah, Light-kun, I'm glad you're here," L greeted from his usual chair. Light glanced at him and smiled in his own greeting. Katy looked up and smiled a much more genuine smile than Light's own. "Hello, Light-kun," her voice did not reflect her outward appearance, clear as a bell.

"Hello," He offered her a partially genuine smile, simply because he wanted to.

"You can read the diary entry now." L informed and handed him the paper. Light took it and his eyes swept across the words and stopped immediately at the one entry;

_Met up with a friend in Aoyama, Looked at each other's notebooks._

That was it.

He figured the police would immediately think of the Stadium on the 30th of May, but in actuality the meeting would be in Aoyama. It made sense, but he couldn't start first. No, he'd leave that to Katy or L.

"What do you make of it, Light-kun?" L asked. _I have to let him go first._

"Sounds pretty stupid to me."

"It's obvious they want to meet up with Kira at the Giant's game." Matsuda exclaimed. Light would've laughed, but focused on L's reaction and Katy's.

"Broadcasting this would cause a panic and this game would be cancelled. Don't they realize that?" Soichiro questioned. It seemed everyone was stumped and then Mello, or Kazumi as Light had learned, spoke up.

"It's so dumb," He complained chewing on his chocolate. Matt nodded next to him.

"If we broadcast this diary, we'd also have to make the announcement that the game was cancelled." L nodded and got up from his chair and slouched over to the box of chocolates. He popped one in his mouth before continuing, "Yet, if we don't broadcast the diary, the second Kira won't make their move." His mouth full.

"Right," Katy added, "Don't talk with your mouth full L, it's rude." L rolled his eyes heavenward. "Nothing to worry about Kira 2.0, they seem to be another Kira worshipper. We can believe that they will uphold their promise in not killing innocent lives."

"Anyhow, we need to broadcast the diary and inform everyone the game is cancelled." L proposed. "We will guard the stadium and then send a reply stating that we accept the meeting."

"You don't honestly think they'll show up at the stadium despite how tightly secured it is?" Soichiro inquired in disbelief.

"I doubt the real Kira will show up, but I don't know about the second Kira…" L replied staring thoughtfully at one of the teacups on the table.

"God, Kira 2.0 would be so stupid. I'd really want to just arrest them for being a dumbass above all else." Mello groaned, and Matt chuckled. Katy glared. "I'd think killing innocent people would be a little more serious than being a dumbass, Kazumi." Mello rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying… we don't know how stupid they really are." L went on.

"Told ya," Mello stuck his tongue out and Katy continued to scowl.

"...Or if they're as stupid as we think?" L finished.

"We can see if there are any hidden messages." Katy offered. "Wouldn't be surprising considering the note Kira the first left."

"Are we really going to start calling original Kira, Kira the First. Like he's some sort of king?" Mello gaped. Light smirked internally.

"What else should we say? Kira the smarter asshole?" Katy shot, Light's inner smirk turned quickly to a frown.

"We cannot decipher it if they're using code involving their Death God power." L sighed in thought ignoring the debacle between Katy and Mello. Light highly doubted that a hidden code was the case, simply a different date to look at.

"What if it's not the 30th, it's probably a red herring or just a random date to throw us off." Matt added and Light glared at the redhead in his mind, remaining blank-faced.

"You may be right, Michi, so I suggest we keep a close surveillance on the other locations as well." L agreed looking at the entry between his thumb and forefinger, "It may not be important but we'll have to watch out for anyone in Aoyama with a notebook and anyone clothes shopping in Shibuya."

Light's mind swept to the thought of second Kira. If they were caught he'd have to get ahold of their Death Note or if worse comes to worse kill them. Otherwise, L'd find it and it would be even harder to keep his name innocent. Or he could just pick out his prison cell now and the date of which he'd get executed. How morbid.

"So, we arrange for security to also be tightened in Shibuya and Aoyama." Katy shrugged grabbing another cupcake. "As well as policemen there, not in uniform, they'd create panic."

"I could go, I'd be able to blend in well in the locations." Matsuba chirped. Katy smiled warmly at the detective. Light perked up out of his funeral arrangements.

"I'll go," He proffered.

"Light," Soichiro protested.

"I'll be fine, I often go to Aoyama and Shibuya, so I would be the least likely person to be wandering around with Matsui-san." He explained. He saw both Katy and L's gazes narrowed just a fraction. Almost identical looks of suspicion.

"He's not wrong," Katy spoke up, her gaze now blank, "Except, not that I believe Matsuda wouldn't be able to pull off the job in either location, I think he shouldn't be the one to accompany Light." Matsuda face wilted, "I suggest we could use someone who would look equally as likely to be there."

"If you're suggesting yourself, than I disagree." L objected.

"_Non, non_, I was thinking Michi." Matt looked up slowly and frowned in question.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you could pull off mindless teenager better than our force's actual teenager." Mello offered and Matt punched him in the arm. Katy shook her head.

"No, because you cannot be recognized as a police officer. I'm sure Matsuda doesn't live in a closet and could very well be recognized. That all amounts to his cover being blown and risking his life. I won't have that. You however, are not from Japan and have only been out in public once and that was inside a sports car and through the glass doors of Sakura." Katy explained. It was a good explanation, but Light wasn't buying it. There was something else about it that seemed wrong. There was a real reason for Matt going instead of Matsuda. Light could only guess.

To keep an eye on him.

…

After a discussion with Ryuk, Light had to gather a more of his 'friends'. A group would make it harder for a Death God to decipher who was Kira. Only that Kira was there in the crowd. If he thought about it, it was still dangerous, just not as dangerous as walking around with Matt by themselves. Which would be devastatingly boring anyway, he didn't know the younger boy very well, and he had a feeling that the gamer didn't like him at all.

In the end, he gathered several people to join them. He still needed to pop in on that event at the Note Blue. He first had to wait for the redheaded gamer.

He saw him coming and was mildly surprised. He wasn't wearing those goggles, and his full gloves were replaced with fingerless ones. He looked up and nodded to Light. "Hey, who are these people?"

"A few of my friends from University." He answered. "Everyone, this is my cousin Michi-san, he's wants to have a little fun in Aoyama, lets do this shall we." He wondered how old the gamer was, he was tall and lanky. Without the goggles he seemed like he was Light's own age. However, he felt Matt might be just a bit younger.

Matt smirked, but nodded at the crowd. A few girls giggled, "Is Michi-san single?" One of them giggled. Matt's face colored and caused another eruption of giggles. "Aww, you made him blush."

"Oh, yes, he's definitely interested. Any takers?" Light chuckled and Matt glared at the brunet. The giggles just kept coming. One girl even latched on to Matt's arms and the group moved on. Light sneered at the dozens of questions thrown Matt's way.

Light was now very happy he chose to bring a group. Matt would be distracted, even if he wasn't interested at all.

"Ladies, I'm sorry, but I can't answer all of your questions at once." Matt purred, a persuasive edge to his voice. Light was dumbstruck. Of course, the one time he meets a gamer, that gamer is talkative and not a complete social idiot. The girls giggled.

Oh well, he was just keeping an eye on the entrance to the Note Blue. That was of course priority.

…

It was a bust. No one was there at Note Blue. He didn't particularly care, just a bit frustrated. He was, however, confident he did nothing incriminating for either Matt or the second Kira to notice and call him out on. Matt seemed unperturbed by the group and got several numbers, so even that was a bust. Not an all around failure, but still not very productive.

"So, there was nothing suspicious at either locations." Katy stated, "Nothing, right Michi?" She looked up at the redhead. He blinked behind his orange goggles and reached inside his back pocket. he pulled out his wallet and took out four pieces of pink paper.

"Nope nothing," He shook his head gazing at the pieces. Mello glanced over and his eyes widened. "How the fuck did you get phone numbers?!"

"Light invited his friends from university." Matt shrugged and tossed them at the half-blonde. Katy scowled.

"Did you even pay attention, Ma-Michi?" She glared.

"Yes, and I wasn't rude to the girls either." Matt clarified.

"Be a shame if someone broke their hearts and told them they were all a bunch of pedophiles." Mello commented blandly. Matt rolled his eyes and Light was intrigued. Matt must be younger than he thought, of course he seemed to be close friends with Mello-Kazumi, and he knew Mello was twelve or thirteen.

He was about to ask, just to keep conversation light, when he noticed L. The detective was chewing, actually chewing on his thumb and staring at nothing in the strangest way. Usually, you could see L was thinking, but now he seemed completely focused, as if whatever he was staring at was annoying him. Light almost flinched when L chewed his thumb to the point of it bleeding, not enough to catch the mother-like Katy, but enough for L to then suck on his thumb.

A laptop, the one used to contact Watari, went off signaling Watari was calling. Light and the rest of the team looked to the screen. "We've received another video from the second Kira."

The TV flicked on and the usual grainy screen popped up, as well as that gravelly voice. "I was able to find Kira, to everyone at the TV station and the police station, thank you."

Light blinked. Impossible, no, no way, he was so careful and smart about what he would do. He didn't even leave the group. There was no way.

"That's not good, now Kira 2.0 and Kira have met." Matsuda intoned.

"No, Kira 2.0 only said they found Kira, not that they met Kira." Katy delineated.

"Yes, now the only thing we can do now is appeal to the second Kira's wishes." L agreed no longer gazing at nothing, instead perked up and curled into his chair. Katy narrowed her eyes. "How so?" She queried, a humored lilt coloring her tone.

"We'll offer them a deal that will appeal to them, if they tell us who Kira is." L answered sipping his overly sugared tea. Light frowned, he didn't know what the second Kira would say to this, no clue. He was in deep shit. Hopefully, the second Kira wouldn't be fooled into doing such a thing. Light wasn't fully confident that the second Kira would blow off the police, but he wasn't sure they wouldn't.

How annoyingly frustrating.

…

Light, with nothing else to do, continued his judgements. Might as well get a few in before his eminent capture. He was back to planning his funeral and his cell block. Apparently a maximum security prison in Tokyo had dozens of horror stories, and he'd most likely be sent there. His only hope of survival was joining a prison gang or becoming someone's bitch. Prison life was just not something he cut out for.

He may not be in total shit, he could find a way. It's just, for all he knew second Kira would take the bait.

"Onii-chan!" His sister called from downstairs. Hmm, what could she want?

**Hmm indeed…**

**how'd you like the Light-centric chapter. I thought it was pretty good. Only problem was, he was a bit OOC and there wasn't much original plot. You probably didn't even need to read the chapter. I'm glad you did though! **

**I'm not sure what L's problem is...**

**Until next time! Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**This starts during Light and Matt's adventures at Aoyama.**

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is not mine, as in I don't own Death Note, not even one rule.**

**If this is wrong then please refer back to rule number one.**

**Chapter 9**

**And Darkness Follows**

K honestly wasn't opposed to Light going to Aoyama.

She just didn't trust the Matsuda could keep as close an eye on him as Matt. She chose Matt, because she didn't want people to question why she'd let her adopted brother go undercover. She knew L wouldn't let her go, and she didn't think that would be smart, there's a difference between being heroic and stupid. If she had gone, that would've been stupid.

At least she had an easy day, and then Mello spoke up. "K, I'm going to get some coffee." He got up and straightened his skirt. "Do you want come with me?"

"Sure," She smiled and hopped up grabbing her coat. "I could get you a pastry L." She look over at her brother. He looked up and smiled, "That would be nice, K. Thank you,"

She nodded and the two of them left.

…

When they came back, L was in a different chair and sitting in front of the laptop. A bowl sat beside him and appeared empty. K felt off, there was something different about the atmosphere, really there was something off about L. "Hey, L, I got you a strawberry donut."

"Thank you, oh, and your _special delivery_, is in the bedroom." He informed, that voice. L either had a cold or something really was wrong. She went to the bedroom and opened the door. It hit her, it had to have been B. That's why L was acting weird. B must be here. She went inside and froze.

On the bed was not B, on the bed was _L_. His arms and legs were bound and was gagged. He was also blindfolded. "_What?!"_ She rushed over to her brother and untied him.

"L, what-" She cut herself off and realization quickly came to her, "B."

"Yes, K, I went into the room to check on him because he arrived while you were gone. I believed he knocked me out, I have a very painful headache." L informed.

"Well," She was stumped, she couldn't very well reveal to the task force that L was an imposter. "I'll deal with him later, when everyone leaves."

He nodded.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything." L asked flexing his wrists. K noded.

"Of course," With that she took a deep breath and left her brother to stay in the bedroom. It officially has been three years since she last saw B in person, five minutes ago didn't count. To be perfectly honest, she was excited and scared.

She walked towards the group and got a better look at the imposter. Sure enough, B's shinier grey eyes looked up at her, a flash of red for good measure. And just like the surgeon was supposed to, his scar was gone. It was like she did this for Beyond out of pity, no, she did for selfish reasons. B looked enough like L to take his place when he went out, it would be convenient and protect L.

He grinned a malicious sort of grin, one that K was fighting not to return. "Thank you, _L_, for informing me of my package." She greeted and walked back to the couch.

"I'm glad I was of service, K." He purred. She noticed the jar of jam he held and she rolled her eyes, things never changed. Deep down, she liked that.

Well, she really wanted to hug BB, but she couldn't with the task force. She didn't know if Mello knew that this wasn't L. He didn't know B very well back at Wammy's, not until after L left. Mello attached to K when he saw his greatest rival always attached to her hip.

A smile curved her lips at the thought of the boy, Near. He had come in a month after L's departure. He clung to a rain-soaked teddy bear and wrapped in a puffy black coat making him look like a black marshmallow. He looked lost just looking around the foyer of Wammy's. He almost refused to speak to her when she approached, but she coaxed it out of him. After that, the three year old became her shadow. A silent, genius and often times smartass shadow.

Mello and Matt soon fell in after, she took care of them. They her new Ls, except much easier to boss around.

"What _is_ this package, Keiko-san?" Matsuda asked curiously. She blinked, taken out of her reverie.

"Not important, Matsui." B clipped, another flash of red. Matsuda faltered at the man's stare. B got up with his jar and shuffled over to K who had taken a seat on the couch. He walked over the armrest and crouched beside her. A crash sounded from another door, the bathroom. Mello stood in the doorway and was frozen in shock, he had dropped a glass of water. "Hello, Kazumi, I didn't see you come in." B grinned that creepy grin, Mello shivered.

K felt bad, she knew B was kind to either Mello or Matt at Wammy's, borderline cruel. She reprimanded the murderer for it, and eventually he stopped altogether. That didn't erase the memories the boys held.

Mello swallowed and plastered on a fake smile. "Hello, L,"

B's grin widened at the sound. He scooped some jam out with his index finger and looked at the sticky red substance. "Want some, K?" He offered. She blushed and shook her head.

"No, thanks," She could tell the task force was starting to get very confused.

"I thought you loved jam?" He pouted and sucked on the finger.

"Not anymore," She pressed and her face was on fire. Mello rolled his eyes and sat across from K and B. B's pout turned comical. She was close to finding something else to do, she didn't want B to do or say anything that could tip-off the task force. Maybe she could get him to go back to the bedroom and let L get back to work. She'd definitely be hearing about how bored he was later, might as well try. She leaned over and put her lips to B's ear. "Go back to the room, B." She said.

"No," He said plainly and sat back to look at her. She frowned and rested her head on the back of the couch. "Fine," she ground out between clenched teeth.

He flashed a toothy grin, that she saw Matsuda quiver at. Mello avoided all eye contact with the ex-murderer.

For the remainder of the day, B set out to both stay low and creep the investigation team out. At one point a smudge of jam smeared across B's newly fixed cheek bone. The effect would have looked like a child's mess if it weren't for B's flashing crimson and murderous gazes that made the jam take on a morbid quality. He cleaned it off though, to K's relief.

Despite being mad at B for terrifying the task force, namely Matsuda, she still just wanted to wrap him in her arms and never let him go. She supposed that's what made her so special, she thought of Beyond's antics as simply a character trait instead of possible mental instability. When she was younger she even thought it was funny, not taking any of B's threats seriously.

They called her crazy when she was ten, now they called her brave.

It was then that Light and Matt returned, Matt didn't take note of _L's_ strange behavior. K wasn't surprised to find Light did in fact noticed and the most perturbed by the imposters presence. Though she doubted it was fear, more like curiosity or confusion.

When Light left, B continued the butchering of his thumb, K flicked his hand at one point. He reverted to building a sugarcube tower. Finally, the task force left at eight. B waited until the door shut and the footsteps were gone. He spun in his stolen chair, knees pressed to the chair's back, and look to K. Not before L burst into the room. Matt looked up and looked back and forth between L and B. "Um, I missed something…." He scooted closer to Mello at the sight of B's grin.

"You poor, unobservent gamer." Mello rolled his eyes.

"Get out of my chair, Beyond." L growled at the criminal. B chuckled that skin-crawling chuckle, Mello and Matt flinched.

B obliged, surprisingly. He sat next K on the couch.

"What is it, B?" She asked.

"If either you or L die, blame Light Yagami." He said. K's eyes widened and she gulped. What did B see? "What happened?" She asked.

"He has no lifespan." B answered. Mello, Matt and L shared confused gazes. K had forgotten to tell them that B could see the lifespan and name of any he saw, even her's and L's. Which is one reason why they had to no choice but to trust B.

"Beyond can see the name and lifespan of anyone he sees. Including all of us." She explained. Mello frowned. "Prove it, Backup," Surprisingly, B only growled.

"Want me to tell you when you die too, Mihael Kheel? What about you, Mail Jeevas?" He snarled, eyes crimson. K laid a hand on his shoulder and he turned, back to mildly crazy B.

"That's enough," She warned the three. B gained an innocent look.

"Of course, Kitten,"

"How do you know for sure?" L asked. Beyond looked at his near look-a-like. His eyes flashed for another second blood red. L didn't flinch like Mello and Matt, just looked dead on into the predator's gaze.

"I can see everyone's date of death, he has none. It makes me think of myself, I cannot see my own death date. I have these eyes, so there must be something that impedes me from seeing his lifespan. If this second Kira has the eyes as well, that might be how they found him. That is if they didn't in fact meet Kira." B explained, his eyes neither crazed or excited, they were calculating.

"So, Kira 2.0 has the eyes?" Mello asked civilly.

"Yes, I'm positive, it's too much of a coincidence that they can kill these people without knowing their name. They did however see their face." B went on, "Which leads me to believe that there is really nothing to fear from Kira 2.0."

"Why do you say that?" L pressed.

"There are certain angles that I cannot see from." He picked up a sheet of paper and flipped it over. He grabbed a red pen and drew. He came out with several sketches of faces. He pointed to a picture of just a mouth, jaw and neck, "Cannot see," he pointed to another with just the eyes and nose showing. "Cannot see," He moved on to the back of someone's head, "Cannot see."

"I'm sure there are other angles, but those are the ones I'm positive about. Oh," He quickly draw one last sketch of someone peeking from behind a wall, "I can see."

"Thank you, B." K smiled and pecked him on the cheek. L glowered.

"You're quite welcome Kitten, I wonder if I should call ou neko-chan since we are in Japan." He smirked, K glared.

"_No,"_ She and L stated in unison.

…

The next day, L and K sifted through the evidence found with the Kira 2.0 videos. K wrote down the evidence on chart, and L called out what each piece was.

"Hair," L called out and K wrote.

"Crumb,"

"Hair," K sighed and continued writing. Such a boring day, if K was being honest. B was couped in a bedroom now, Mello pulled Matt from his game to play chess, and the task force sat on the couches and chairs in their new hotel room.

"Yagami-san, if I or K die soon, your son is Kira." K's head shot up from her work and Soichiro shot up. "Another hair," L continued, but K was too in shock to write it down.

"What, Ryuuzaki, what are you saying?!" Soichiro exclaimed.

"Yes, what does that mean?" Matsuda joined.

"If I die, hopefully K will remain alive, the investigation is in her and your hands, Watari, Mello and Matt will help." He elaborated, "I don't know if K feels the same."

"What are you saying? You said my son wasn't Kira?" The chief continued. K didn't think the reason L would given would be true. They already had a good reason to suspect Light, thanks to their new informant stewing in the next room.

"I'm still not sure what I must think, this situation is unique," K's eyes narrowed, "If Kira and the second Kira have in fact made contact then I am in trouble… as well as K. So, I don't have the time to think calmly, neither should K." K frowned at the fact that he was speaking for her, but she let him continue, "I don't have any other suspects, so I'm keeping an eye on him. So, if I die, see Light as Kira and get him."

K was faced with the reality that Light was getting very close to being guilty. She couldn't ignore it, but she honestly cared for Light, as she had known for a while. L could claim that Light was also considered his own friend, but L was more interested in a conviction. As he should. K only wanted to catch Kira, no matter who he was. If he happened to be Light, then there was nothing she could do. It's just, she didn't like it when her friends were in trouble. She still felt awful that B did what he did. She must have a bad taste in company, save Mello, Matt and Near.

No, it wasn't bad taste in company, she simply liked having an intellectual equal and sometimes those equals were evil geniuses.

…

B enjoyed being outside. He didn't used to, what with the more entertaining indoor activities like terrorizing the children of Wammy's. However, staying inside in a straight jacket half the time warm him to the aspect of the outdoors. Especially if he was sitting with K, who was wearing the most _interesting _apparel. A knee-length skirt revealing beautiful legs, plain black heels that only complimented her legs, and pigtails. He was trying to read, but his eyes kept wandering to those legs.

K was reading as if she didn't notice his admiring. Maybe she didn't, but B didn't believe that. She didn't look up and give him any look behind those large sunglasses borrowed from Mello when she said, "B, I don't appreciate the oggling."

"I'm only enjoying the view." He defended.

"Enjoy the view of that old woman across the street." She mumbled.

B sighed dramatically. His attention was caught by a pair walking towards them, none other than Light and another unimportant girl, B looked above her head. Her name was Kiyomi Takada.

"Light-kun, good afternoon," He called. K looked up and waved lazily.

"Ryuuzaki, I thought it was too dangerous for you to be outside?" Light asked approaching, "Hello, Keiko-san,"

"Hello, Light-kun,"

"Well, if Yagami-kun is Kira, then I'm safe since you are the only one who knows who I am." And he isn't really L, so that part was helpful. B's smile widened and even K was a bit perturbed, "So, if I die, everyone will know that Yagami Light is Kira."

Light's eyes narrowed, K didn't blame him. "Ryuuzaki, no need to be so forward." K scolded and pinched his arm.

"No need to worry, Kaori-chan." K's temper flared. She knew B couldn't follow rules for long. She swatted him. "Anyhow, Light-kun said it was lonely here without me." Which B only knew because L told him.

"You're right, without Ryuuga here, there's no one here to talk to, it is quite boring." Light smiled. "It's too bad K didn't also enroll."

"Yes, too bad," B pointed a smile at her.

"No, no, I'm fine just stopping by in disguise." She smiled at the two. "Let's get something to eat, like cake."

"Oh, yes, but I'm more in the mood for a jam donut." B's eyes glazed with desire at the thought of a strawberry filled donut. K rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'd like that," Light nodded and the pair on the bench got up, B slipping his shoes back on and stood, slouching like L.

The three were strolling when…

"Light! I found you!" The most high pitched squeal B had ever heard. The trio turned, shock written on Light's face, for once he couldn't conceal it fast enough.

A blonde girl, short and perky. B appraised her, she was pretty and tiny, her legs were long though. He recognized her as Misa Amane without having to look up. He admitted she was beautiful, but in his own opinion still didn't hold a candle to his Kitten.

"Light, Misa was working on a shoot near by, and wanted to see you." She twittered. Light was frozen in shock. B didn't know Light had a girlfriend. Misa approached happily. "You're Light's friends? You look kind of cool." A tiny smile creeped up on Light's features.

B looked up and saw, nothing. Only Misa's name was above her head. He smiled in triumph.

"I'm Light's girlfriend, Amane Misa, nice to meet you." She chirped.

"I'm Ryuga Hideki and this is Sato Kaori," She looked up above their heads and Beyond held back a cackle, she was without a doubt Kira 2.0. She'd look up and wouldn't see Ryuga Hideki that's for sure.

"Ryuga Hideki…" She whispered. Light stepped in front of her.

"Yes, his name is like that idols, interesting right?" K would've rolled her eyes, B knew. He, however, couldn't help himself. He started chuckling, almost full-out cackling.

Light turned confused, and K nudged him, "Ryuga."

"Yagami-kun, I'm jealous…" He sobered and spouted out the first thing he thought of, K frowned. B could only dream _she_ was jealous that B like Misa-Misa, "I've been a big fan Misa since the 18th addition in March." Her frown deepened, oh how he wished he could continue to push her buttons.

"Ah, I'm so happy," Misa clapped excitedly and K's frown pointed to the blonde. The girl was too loud though and attracted some of the students which only attracted more students and more students.

The students crowded around the girl and she took it with stride. B didn't pay any mind, but simply watched K squirm in the claustrophobic setting.

"Ah! Someone touched my butt!" Misa exclaimed. B suppressed his grin and looked at his hand appraisingly. Everyone looked at him, you could practically see the steaming escaping through K's ears. She was fuming and B loved it. He gasped.

"What an outrage! I shall not allow such a travesty!" He proclaimed. "I shall do my best to catch the criminal." He faced Misa, a determined look upon his features.

"Ryuuga-san you're so interesting!" Misa giggled. K was imploding and she punched B in the arm. "I'll have your ass!" She hissed, only he, Misa, and Light hearing her. He grinned.

"Misa," a woman pushed through the crowd, an angry expression on her face. "You will be late, come! We have to go!"

"Sorry," Misa pouted and was pulled away from the crowd.

K took the chance to yank on B's ear painfully, "You ass, I know what you're playing at! I'll have your damn hide!" Still not yelling but god her voice was fierce.

"I'm sorry, K, Misa is a beautiful model. Model's are to be admired." B defended, rubbing his ear.

"Hmm," She considered, "Oh yes, they are. Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I just skipped lunch with Light-kun and head out and _admire_ some of those male models, like the actual Ryuga Hideki." She gained a fictionalized dreamy look and B frowned.

"Eh," Light coughed.

"Oh, Light-kun, I'm sorry, should we go?" B offered.

"Actually, I need to go to the bathroom, you go on ahead." He admitted with a small chuckle.

"Of course," K nodded and stormed ahead, B followed after her. She turned briefly and saw what B knew she would see, Light typing on his phone. B didn't even turn. He didn't miss the flash of sadness on her features. He could question her later.

The sound of Alumina chimed from his pocket. K froze, and Light stopped in his tracks. B took out the pink phone, charms dangling, in his germophobic fashion. Though if he were a germophobe, he admitted he was in the wrong line of work.

"Moshi moshi," He answered.

"Why do you have Misa's phone?" Light grumbled from the other end.

"Oh, I was wondering who this belonged to. I found this phone on the ground." He lied, flawlessly. K rolled her eyes and tapped the side of her sunglasses. Light walked back up to the duo and held out his hand.

"Ah, yes, that phone belongs to Misa. I'll return it to." Light smiled, but both B and K could tell it was forced.

"Oh, of course, I understand," Light took the phone and B nodded.

"I'm glad you could return it to it's rightful owner." K smiled and followed after B. He looked at her expectantly, she gave him a questioning look. "Don't you have something to say?" He asked. She opened her mouth to retort, she was interrupted by another chiming.

"Ah," She said, "It's me this time." She laughed and took out her phone. "Hello, this is Keiko," She nodded to the speaker.

B figured who it could be. Probably the real L or one of the task members.

"Ah, so it's done, good," She nodded a final time and hung up. She looked over at Light and again there was that flash of sadness. She walked up to him, "Light-kun, I have some bad news. Misa has just been arrested under suspicion of being the second Kira. It's quite alright, she wasn't arrested for being the second Kira, simply for drugs. In her room, we found make-up and her hair. This matched up was on the tapes that we found. Because she was arrested her drugs, no one will suspect she is Kira 2.0."

B bit one of his fingers to keep from grinning.

"I'm sorry, Light-kun," K continued. "We should go, L. We have a suspect to interrogate." She went off and B followed, "Goodbye, Yagami-kun."

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuun**

**So, just so ya'll know, K tapped her sunglasses like a signal to the team to arrest Misa. They would've anyway, but she was just like nail + coffin. :)**

**Review pretty please my lovelies**


	11. Bonus 2

**Chapter Bonus 2**

**In Cold Blood**

K watched her brother play a game of chess by himself. She would join him, but she just wanted to get the assignment Maman gave her done. Maman would be upset if she finished below her expectations. She'd never want to disappoint Maman.

The assignment was simply solving a case Maman had already done. She just wasn't allowed to use outside sources, except the evidence given to her.

"L, _vous ne allez pas faire le papa d'affectation que vous avez donné?_" _Aren't you going to do the assignment Papa gave you?_ She asked watching as he moved his King. L looked up.

"Oui, _il est fait." It's done_. He informed and looked back at the board. K frowned.

"_Petit malin_," _Smart ass_, she grumbled. He giggled.

Her brother was, regretfully, smarter than her. She accepted it, but she couldn't help but be sad. L never made her feel stupid, just when he finished his assignments faster than her or when he could help Papa or Maman with one of their actual cases. She helped too, just not as well as L did.

"J'aime tu, Kit Kat." He smiled up at her.

"J'aime aussi,"

She sighed and sat back against her pile of plushies. Immediately, she grabbed her favorite kitty plushy, Chérie. The cat was a small orange cat with big green eyes and a pink bow on her head, she came with a citrus cupcake. She hugged the kitten to her and gazed around the room she shared with her brother.

The twin's beds had been pushed together when K had had a nightmare when she was four. L pushed them together so she wouldn't have to get up out of bed, or be alone. Her plushies and L's were stacked next to each other, L's were fruits and her's were animals and they all came from their Aunt Angele.

"K," L's head snapped up, K had been stuck in her thoughts. "_Avez-vous entendu que?_" _Did you hear that?_ He whispered.

"Non," She even stopped her breathing. Another noise encroached on their ears, the sound of shattering glass. K hopped out of bed and went to the door. L got up and followed. The twins pressed their ears to the door.

The twins jumped when they heard a cry in the house, they knew who it was. It was their mother. "Maman," K whispered and reached for the doorknob. "_AIMEE_!" Their mother shrieked.

"Maman!" K opened the door.

"_Fermez la chienne!_" _Shut the bitch up!_ A man yelled. K looked down the hall and ran. She heard her brother running after her. K's heart was in her throat.

Not Maman, not Papa, she couldn't let them get hurt. She had to save them. She had to protect her family.

"Mama-" She was cut off and scooped up into someone's arms. She recognized the cologne, it was Papa. She saw her brother in his other arm. "Papa, _sauves Maman!_" _Save Maman!_

"Quiet, Kristine," Not only did he use English, but he called her by her French name. It was not her name, but Papa used it when he was in public. This was serious.

"Papa," She whispered desperately, she felt her hand being gripped and squeezed. She looked to see L.

"_Kodomo o Getto, Kurodo!" Get the children, Claude_! Their mother shrieked. Maman was using Japanese, how could she say that!? It was her that needed saving.

K was panicking. This can't be. No, no, no, please God, don't take Maman. _Don't take, ma Mere!_ She prayed soundlessly.

Papa totted them to the backyard. She didn't understand until he opened the shed door. No, she couldn't help from the shed. "Stay here, mon enfants, I love you so much. Maman loves you too. We will always love you." He kissed their heads and closed the shed door.

"_NO! PAPA!_" She screamed and slammed her fists into the door. Papa couldn't fight the men off by himself. No, he could. He was strong. "_PAPA! MAMAN!"_

"K, arretes," L pleaded with her.

"_Non, Maman et Papa a besoin de notre aide." Maman and Papa need our help._ She refused and opened the shed door.

"_Tu etais mort! Tu etais mort_!" _You'll die! You'll die!_ He hollered after her. She ignored him and ran into the house. She heard a gunshot and it pushed her forward. "Arretez-la!" She still vaguely heard L.

She could hear the intruders, her home was in ruins. The kitchen was the room she entered first in the house. Cupboards were open and drawers were on the ground. She could see her mother fighting with a large man wearing a ski mask. The woman's black hair was yanked by another man and she thrown to the ground. K stopped and yelled, "_MAMAN!" _

_POP_

K stopped altogether, as time did in that moment her mother looked up at her in one instant and in the next a bullet was sent through her skull. Blood pooled around her.

No

NO

That was her Maman, Maman wasn't supposed to die. She was supposed to be a great detective like Maman. She couldn't do that without her Maman.

K didn't even notice when she was grabbed from behind. A man's disgusting breath huffed in her ear. "Maman…" She whispered.

"_Fille stupide," Stupid girl,_ the man growled. He started laughing, but was cut short.

Gurgling sounded in K's ear; something wet and warm dripped down her neck and the arms around her went slack. She wriggled out before the man collapsed. He hit the floor sputtering and coughing. Long gone. K looked to see who killed the man and saved her, she found none other than L. His hands were covered in blood and shaking. He was hyperventilating. The knife dropped to the ground. K could hear men thundering out of the house, laughing and hooting in triumph.

"K-K…" L stuttered, "_Si t-tu… meurs, e-e-ens...uite… je meurs…_"_If you die, then I die._ He sobbed. The tears fell and he collapsed into a hysterical heap on the stained tile floor.

She ran to her brother and held him tightly, soon they both were sobbing.

When the police arrived, they found the twins curled up next to their mother. K's long black hair was matted with coagulated blood, L's white shirt was covered in the sanguine fluid and his wrist sprained.

K had to cut her hair, no one was willing to brush the gore out of the tresses. L was confined to a brace for two weeks, he wouldn't speak for a week, simply stared and sometimes cried.

Papa was the victim of the first gunshot. They were motherless and fatherless. They belonged nowhere and lost their somewhere.

They were orphans.

K and L didn't like criminals, because their parents didn't like them. When their parents and soon their beloved Aunt died at the hands of criminals, they hated them for a new reason.

***coughs* soooooooo yeah… yet another bonus. Kind of went backwards from the last one, but I had written that one first sooooo yeah **

**Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 10

**Enjoy this longer chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

**What Matters Most**

K had Beyond go through a second door to the hotel suite in order to avoid questions. She avoided all thoughts of what she was doing and what she was planning to to do. She had to deal with Misa first, then she'd deal with Light Yagami.

When she entered the room, her body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds.

L was situated in front of a TV screen. Misa was on the screen, she was strapped to what looked like a dolly. She was blindfolded and straight jacketed. K frowned. "L, we don't have to be so inhumane." She said.

"It's an extra precaution, and having her in this uncomfortable position should encourage her to talk." He shrugged. K could not say she was against torture, not at all. She often ordered officers to be a bit forceful to inmates and criminals in order to get information. Sometimes that involved putting them in _uncomfortable_ situations. However, she just didn't think that it was necessary here. They could do other things to get Misa to talk, making her uncomfortable may not be it.

"Isn't there something else you could do?"

"Yeah, Ryuzaki, this isn't legal. This is torture." Matsuda exclaimed, if only he knew that that wasn't K's meaning.

"I won't let her die." L defended blandly. K blinked unable to form words. Honestly, she wondered… "Oh, and Yagami-san, I might be bringing in your son on suspect of being Kira. I would be prepared."

K glanced briefly at Soichiro, he was glaring at L. And K felt like she was betraying the man. If there was anything she didn't want to do, it was betray someone she trusted. That's what she was doing and she hated it. She backed off and out of the room. She didn't realize Soichiro had followed her until the door shut, she didn't even realize that the task force had. Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi, and Soichiro stood before her. She felt cornered, like when she was just Katy Jameson.

"What?" She asked, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"I was just wondering, was Katy Jameson real?" Soichiro deadpanned. His face was completely blank.

"What? What do you me-"

"You heard right," Aizawa cut her off. "It's been getting to all of us, we're co-workers, thats all, but in the matter of trust, was Katy Jameson real? Because the more we look at you and remember Jameson, we realize you are very different. We can barely trust L, but at least we know who he is. We don't know you though. I don't, personally, care if you're my friend or not. But if I'm going to work with you closely, I need to know I'm not talking to a mannequin."

K was struck silent, tears stung her eyes as she looked from face to face. The only face that didn't look scornful or angry was Matsuda, he looked dejected.

"I-I was not pretending, that was me." She choked.

"We don't even know what to call you, Keiko, Katy Jameson, K like L calls you, Elisa Boon? We don't know." He bit. He had every right to. K hated it though, she just wanted them to see that she was still herself, different names, but not different people.

"What about when you were spending time with my family?" Soichiro interjected, "Where you just trying to get close to Light, to see if he was Kira? I understand he's a likely candidate, but that would be truly upsetting to find out you were playing my family."

"No, Yagami-san! Yo-you don't understand, I care…" Her voice trailed off, "I care so much. Every day I went there it hurt me to find the Light fit the profile. I can't help it, I can't help that my brain does this. You don't understand… I do care…" She blinked and fought against the tears, temporarily winning. Her burning eyes couldn't be hidden though.

"I see… but trust isn't so easily won back," Mogi added quietly. K took in a labored breath.

"K-" Matsuda started, but K shouted.

"No! You don't get! None of you get it! I've spent my whole fucking life forcing myself to conform so I could protect people! I forced myself to join a group, when it was easy to just go back into a fucking bubble. I wanted to make sure I could protect him! Make sure those assholes left us alone! So the fuck what that I can't stay behind a computer or stay an agent? I'm stuck between being too dumb for my own good and too smart for it. I can't be everyone at the same time! I am me for fucks sake! Is that so hard to understand?" The tears didn't fall, only one made it past her tear duct. She huffed and turned towards the door B was behind, surely listening in.

She stopped and her arm grabbed.

"Just tell us one thing, what should we call you?" Matsuda, she was shocked he was the one to stop her. She turned and blinked.

"Call me?"

"Yeah, I suppose I'll be appeased by that," Aizawa shrugged. K, at first, didn't know what to say. She nodded and wiped away the fallen tear.

"K, call me K," She paused, "Don't tell anyone this, no one, but I tell you something about L and I. We're twins, brother and sister, that's why I act so casual with him and why it seems we're so close." She waited for any questions, she was met with gaping faces. She sighed.

K left the group and went into the room with that held the ex-murderer.

Almost before she even had a chance to close the door, she was attacked with an embrace. Arms encircled her and she fell to the floor a sobbing mess.

"Kitten, you're not like L or I. You need to rest, stop obsessing over the case for now." B ran his fingers through her hair to calm her. She was hyperventilating. She really didn't like thinking about why she was like this. She could've been like L, a recluse detective hidden behind a computer screen and a mic. She just couldn't allow that though, she couldn't allow anyone to take advantage of her brother or herself.

She was the way she was so she could protect the both of them. She had to look at the public understand the norm in order to dissect it and use it against people when need be. So she could tear them apart from core, truly make them wish they'd never spoken to either her or her brother. Sometime it came at a price. Did this have anything to do with her many identities? Yes, she may have many names but K would always be K.

"I'm not obsessing," she grumbled. B scuffed.

"Yes, you are, you do this a lot actually. You're morality cannot allow you to submerge yourself into a case without thinking. I'm surprised you're allowing to treat Amane the way he is." B continued on.

"It's not the torture, it's the means. We know how she works, I think there are better ways of getting her to talk." K defended, slightly calmer, and distracting B. So much for not talking about the case.

They stayed silent, B held her and she let him.

After a few minutes, the door to the other room opened. K looked up to find L, he made no expression until he closed the door behind him. "K,"

She got up and hugged him tightly. The tears were gone, but she needed her brother's warmth, scent, voice, or anything that was her brother.

"This can't work for long," L whispered.

"What do you mean?" She asked and pulled away.

"I don't see how the task force can help. They can, but I do not believe they need to be here. It would be best for everyone here if they left the investigation. Especially for their safety and their family's." He brought his thumb to his mouth.

"It's alright what they said L," K started, but he shook his head.

"Soichiro Yagami can't let go of his son's guilt or innocence. I won't have a man break down because of something as trivial or important as this." He elaborated and nibbled.

"I agree with L," B commented from the floor.

K shook her head.

"I don't know," She went back to the main room, L followed and they left B behind.

…

K watched the feed.

She knew from the moment the blonde bobble-head opened her mouth she wouldn't like her. The girl was like a kitty pool, or a puddle. Her brain might be the size of a pea and her voice was like very sharp nails on a brand new chalkboard. It only made it worse that B pretended to drool over her, she was very close to committing mass homicide in that moment. B would've been proud.

K rubbed her eyes, she had been up for a total of twenty-nine hours and thirty minutes. She had another emotional breakdown and she usually got her eight hours of sleep every night. Deep bruise-like circles stained beneath her eyes, and were not as fitting as L's own circles. Her eyes were still a bit bloodshot as well. She was sore and that thousand pound feeling still plagued her.

She worried for Light, and she worried for her co-workers. They may not believe it, but she did.

L stayed by her a bit more closely since her breakdown. Mello and Matt did the same. United they stand, right? But, gosh, was it that obvious she was crumbling on the inside.

"Ryuuzaki, Keiko, Amane is saying something," Watari came through. The group gasped, but K looked up groggily and L leaned in closely.

K looked at the girl closely, even bitterly scorned her for not being able to take Watari's torture. That was nothing, K would do worse and if K could do worse, the girl should be happy they didn't put BB in there.

"I- I can't take it anymore…" She whispered, _pathetic_, K mused. "Kill me." Another collective gasp K and L did not join in on. K just continued to think her bitter thoughts.

"Please, kill me… kill me," Somewhere in K, she felt for the girl, but at the moment she was drowning in apathy.

"Misa Amane, can you hear me?" L asked, pressing the intercom.

"Yes, please, kill me," Misa begged.

"Does this mean you are confessing to being the second Kira?" He pressed. K narrowed her eyes.

"No, I don't know anything about the second Kira… just kill me."

There was a pause, and K subconsciously leaned forward watching the scene.

"No just me, just kill me," Misa pleaded. K was confused. They didn't say anything about killing anyone else, or even killing her. Who else could she be talking to? The voices in her head?

_Just me_, she had said. Who else would die? Light?

"Enough of this, I'll do it myself!" Misa cried out.

Her shell of apathy, cracked a tiny bit, but not enough to get her off her feet. Not even close. L called out, "Watari, don't let her do it!"

Watari immediately gagged the girl to prevent her from biting off her tongue. Desperation, Katy presumed. What could make Misa so desperate, other than the torture? There must be something that keeps her silent.

"Kira might be doing this, to keep her from saying anything." L mused. K shook her head, but added nothing.

K was glued to the scene before her, she saw the glistening of tears sliding down the young models face. She watched as the girl whimpered into the gag, and shake her head numerous times. Finally, it seemed, she nodded once and went limp. Her head lolled to the side. K wondered what was going on in this girl's head. What could she be thinking?

A small piece of hair moved from the large, metal blindfold Misa wore. Seemingly, the strand moved by itself without a wind in sight. L breathed sharply, and K's eyes narrowed further. She leaned in a bit closer, but nothing further strange happened.

"L, can you get me a water from the fridge in the other room?" She asked smoothly.

L frowned, but begrudgingly got up.

When he returned, he was grinning and tossed her the bottle. Dearest B would come in handy again.

"Anything new?" He asked. She nodded and glanced at the screen. He turned and his eyes widened and then blinked several times. He leaned close and whispered;

"Her death date is back."

K gasped, finally.

…

It didn't truly become significant until Misa began talking again.

"Stalker-san? Stalker-san? Lets stop this game…" She whined. K was perturbed, and B seemed intrigued. First the reappearance of a death date, now the changing of an attitude. It was like she had never been tortured and never attempted suicide.

K was beginning to feel a migraine coming on.

"What does that mean? Her attitude has changed." One of the task members questioned in shock.

"This is a crime, okay? Stalker-san? So stop it, please." Misa continued.

She took in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. So much for feeling bad for the girl, now she was reminded of the annoying model she encountered at ToOh.

"You could at least get rid of this blinder so I can see Stalker-san's face." She continued to plead innocently.

"Geez, how long does she think she can play dumb?" Matsuda complained.

K actually hoped Misa was just playing dumb, but her fear was that the girl honestly had no clue as to why she was in confinement. If that were so, they'd be back to square one. "I could go down there myself." B offered without sounding like he was begging. K knew he was just itching to practice his true talents.

"No," She glared briefly. She turned to the video feed again and bit her lip, Misa knew she why she was there. She knew that she was there under the conviction of being the second Kira. "Matsuda, could you please call Mogi."

"Uh, of course," She held up her hand and took the phone. "Mogi-san, told Misa she was being arrested under the conviction of being the second Kira, correct?"

"Yes, we had her blindfolded and I covered her mouth, I told exactly why she being arrested. She didn't appear to struggle." Mogi answered on the other end. She nodded despite the fact Mogi couldn't see her.

"Right, thank you," She hung up and handed the phone back.

Despite the interrogation, she was talking about stalkers. Even if she was playing dumb, why would she talk of stalkers? Wrongful convictions, yes. Wrongful arrest, yes. But a stalker kidnapping her, no. She sighed.

"Amane Misa," She clicked to the intercom.

"Oh, Stalker-san?" Misa answered.

"You were asleep and before that you telling us to kill you, why are you playing dumb now?" She asked, and thankful for the voice scrambler.

"What are you talking about? You brought me here saying 'let's investigate Amane Misa'? Something like that, you want that?" She questioned. Her voice was so damn innocent. How could she possibly be right as rain after a small and uncomfortable slumber? It makes no sense.

"Don't you know why you are being tied up in this way?" K assailed further.

"Because Misa is famous? You are the first stalker to have gone this far though." She replied. K covered her face with her hand, what was it called? Oh yes, she facepalmed. B frowned and licked his fingers of his acquired jam.

Matsuda jumped forward in exasperation. K didn't mind much do her absolutely confusion.

"Hey! Amane Misa, stop fooling around!" He yelled, B looked uncomfortable having to lean away from angry man. K offered him a miniscule amused smile.

"Let me go! I'm scared now! Let me go!" The girl demanded. "I have to use the restroom! Let me go, please!" K rolled her eyes and answered.

"You just went only a few minutes ago, you can hold it."

"You won't let me pee! You like to watch me use bathroom don't you, you pervert!" K sat back. She pouted, she was not a pervert and she did not take pleasure in watching a young girl use the restroom. In fact that just sounded gross. B chuckled. "That's a new one." He laughed and was beginning lose it. "Kyahaha!" He lost it.

K glared and punched him in the arm. "Fuck you,"

He couldn't stop his infernal laughing. She fought the smile that was tugging at her lips, especially when he tumbled to the floor. He clutched his stomach. "I'll kick you," She warned in futile.

She kicked B and grunted.

"Amane, let's start where we left off earlier. Do you know Yagami Light?" She asked the confined girl.

"What? You think I don't know my own boyfriend?!" She protested.

Again, K pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Hm, she was so quiet before. Now she uses boyfriend." B mused, sobered. Yes, it was rather strange and not good. If she didn't know about the second Kira and didn't know about the interrogation, then the investigation was getting itself into a sandpit.

"You're not going to hurt him are you? You better not, I love my Light!" K heaved a large breath. Good God, now she had this Misa on her hands. Don't hurt Misa-Misa's knight in shining army. Knight Light, K chuckled, Sir Light Yagami of Kanto. Keeping the world a brighter place, she chuckled again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her jingling cellphone. She looked to find it was L. She answered, "Yes?"

"K, I just recieved a phone call from Light-kun. He's on his way up, get Matsuda." He ordered and sounded rather urgent. K was a tad confused but consented.

"I see, thank you." She hung up and turned to the group. "That was Light-kun, he's on his way up. Matsuda could you go get him?" Matsuda nodded and left.

"What do you suppose he wants?" B asked scooping out a bit of jam.

"No idea," Well, she had a small idea of why, but decided not to worry about it.

She turned to the sound of the door opening. Light walked in, a somber look on his face, perfected placed actually. K got up and walked around the couch to stand a bit closer to the seventeen year old.

"Ryuuzaki, K, as I said on the phone, I'm here because I believe I may be Kira." He addressed. K gasped, B's eyes widened. Soichiro shot up and grabbed his son by the shoulders.

"Light, what're you saying? That's impossible, Light!" He argued, pleading with his son. B's eyes went back to normal and K gulped. It was an act, she knew. He was Kira, and she bit her tongue in order to keep herself from saying it aloud. She ground her teeth at the thought of it, because she did not want Light to be Kira. Sadly, he was. There was no getting around it.

"L and Elisa Boon are the two of the best detectives in the world. If they believe I am Kira, then I must be Kira." The look on his face was priceless, just perfectly sad and accepting. K wished he'd let it go. Stop it with the act. If you're "confessing" then show your face.

"_Cute_," B grumbled and hopped over the couch landing next to K. Aizawa's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean, Light?" She asked.

"The suspects the FBI agent Raye Penber was investigating before his death, the people that went to Aoyama on the 22nd of May…" Light explained, conviction in his voice. K could've ripped his tongue out at that moment. This was no confession, this was a trick and she wanted it to end. "The second Kira's love interest… they were all me. In your position, I'd suspect I was Kira as well. It all means, that maybe I was unaware of what I was doing, I might be Kira."

K's frown deepened.

"_Clever,"_ B appraised quietly, again only Aizawa and K heard him.

"It's possible that while I'm asleep something else, the other me, is committing these murderers without my knowledge." Light continued and K lost all hope. Her heart squeezed in her chest. Just confess, truly confess, stop it with the games. K never like these kinds of games.

"No possible, I myself installed cameras in your home for about five days and found nothing of the sort." Her voice monotone sounding similar to that of her brother's.

"Camera's?"

"Oh, yes, cameras," K confirmed bitterly, "You slept normally, and soundly. We found nothing suspicious. Just a normal teenage boy with a hyper-organized room. Other than signs of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, we found nothing odd."

"Other than a well-hidden por-" Mello was cut off by Matt covering his mouth.

"Our conclusion was that you either were not Kira or you knew how to hide it under surveillance." K went on as if Mello had not interrupted.

"'Knew how to hide it'? Huh, I suppose even that could be the case." Light sighed, "I've always thought that certain criminals didn't deserve to live, anyone with those thoughts could be Kira.

"Yes, we get those reports too. Yet, even I have thought that certain people deserved to die," B offered, "It doesn't mean that I go out and kill people, does it?" Mello snorted.

"But, some of the criminals you killed you couldn't have known about!" Matsuda defended, "The cameras proved it."

"Actually, due to lack of personnel, we could only watch their homes for 24 hours a day those five days." Aizawa put in. "There may've been a way to kill outside of the homes."

"Reminds me of an American film I was forced to watch…" B mumbled off-handedly, "_The Mask_. A man who did things he would not usually do without his knowledge. Sounds like Light-kuns supposed situation, if that were possible I think I'd be willing to let it slide." K shot a glare a the former serial killer. He smirked. "However, that isn't possible, not even for apple eating Death Gods. So, bind Yagami Light's feet and hands and confine him to a prison long-term. The confinement will go on for as long as either I or Elisa Boon say. Until we believe for sure Light-kun is or is not Kira."

"What?! No-"

"It's alright, Father. I cannot possibly help try to find Kira if somewhere within me I suspect myself of being Kira. So, let them confine me for as long as they see fit. And don't release me until Elisa Boon and L believe I am not Kira. No matter what I say or do." Light said.

K looked to B as if he were L and he looked to her, he nodded.

"Understood, Yagami-kun. Yagami-san, can you come up with a reason for Light's absence? Please do it now," K asked.

"I can't do something like that so suddenly! Why do we have to do this?" Soichiro protested.

"We could just tell them their son is being confined under the high suspicion of being Kira." B drawled. Soichiro glared at the imposter.

"Father, I already said it is my choice. Giving up my freedom will defeat the fear of Kira."

B's grin, K could tell, was hard for him to mask. He couldn't help but be the one to put the handcuffs on Light. K approached Light and stood mere inches away. Her gaze was heavy and despite the blindfold and earmuffs Light shifted under it. She took another step and grabbed his chin, she lifted one of the noise-canceling headphones and whispered in his ear, "_If you're going to confess, Light, please do it with your real face."_ He gulped.

Before stepping away, she planted feather-light kiss on his cheek. "Aizawa-san, if you would." He nodded and led Light away.

As the doors closed, K felt one those blasted acidic tears fell down her cheek.

**Boom!**

**That was exciting for me, was it for you?**

***sighs* I'm actually feeling self-conscious about my story. I don't know for sure if everyone likes it. That makes me sad… :( I hope anyone who clicks on my story and reads likes it as much as I love reading it. **

**Kisses and hugs, Review**


	13. Chapter 11

**It is the eleventh chapter, I'm excited because though it has already hit double digits with the Bonus and with C 10 I'm just excited to be writing "Chapter eleven" So in honor of this grand event… actually I don't know maybe I'll give an incentive to my reviewers. We'll see. **

_**Shout out to my reviewers**_**! I love you all, especially the ones that continue to review for each chapter or even every other chapter, it's just so nice. I know I don't do the same when it comes to my favorite stories even though I try. Some people don't realize how encouraging they are… They are! Very much so, thank you for that!**

**So this chapter is dedicated to my reviewers and followers and favorite-ers!**

**Chapter 11**

**Twist of Faith**

K wouldn't allow this anymore. This fucking case, if she were a weaker being or even a coward, she'd give up. She pushed to her brink, maybe it was a bad idea to be an in-person detective. Maybe she should have stayed behind a computer screen like her brother. Then maybe these bags under her eyes will seem more natural and not look like she put gag-goggles to her face. What happened to the good ol' days? Sitting under willow trees and reading the greatest writers with her brother on a warm French day. Or sitting in her sweats watching CSI reruns with Mello. Even singing in her scratchy voice to Near after he had one of his nightmares when he was four.

Maybe fate was telling her she wasn't cut out for this shit anymore.

She huffed. No, certainly not.

Hell no, she was just feeling sorry for herself. She'd get no where if she continued with this train of thought. Though she'd very much like to be below French willows, on her comfy blue couch, or holding onto a little white-haired boy, face still damp from tears. But there was nothing she could do to go back in time, only to hope she'd do something in the future that could amount to those moments.

She shook her head and glanced at the now three screens before her. One portraying Misa Amane, the center was of Light Yagami, and the last being Soichiro Yagami. The man no longer thought it would be appropriate to be on the case and didn't trust himself to stay sane throughout his son's confinement.

She understood, as she was currently facing the same issue.

"K, you seem distressed, strawberry?" L offered, the berry perched between two fingers. She looked at it and chuckled. She took the fruit and bit into it.

"Not distressed, more like stressing myself out." She clarified and sank into the couch.

"That is being in distress." He blinked and bit into his own strawberry. "But what is it are you stressing yourself out about?"

"The case," She shrugged. Though she'd love to talk with her brother about her problems she didn't feel like it at the moment. Especially with the task force in the same room. Instead she continued to watch Light. She leaned over and clicked on the keyboard to her own computer, she and Mello had set it up to be able to communicate with Light, Misa, and Soichiro themselves. This one didn't have the scrambler for her voice. It was also a way for her to communicate with B in the other room. She typed;

_How's his death date?_ It took a minute or two, but Beyond responded quickly enough.

_Still missing, let me interrogate him._ She frowned.

_No_. She typed quickly.

_You know I could get a confession faster than anything._ She could practically hear the pleading in his words. She rolled her eyes and replied.

_I said, no. No means no_, she repeated and turned the chat off. He had been begging ever since they put Light in confinement three days prior. She didn't doubt he'd get something out of Light if she allowed him to _interrogate_ him. That's just it, she didn't want a traumatized Light Yagami to have to answer for.

He was so persistent though. He knew that she'd never relent.

"Light-kun, how are you holding." L asked over the intercom. Light's head lifted slightly to the sudden sound.

"I'm fine, but it's a bit humbling. It's this pride," He scuffed. K's eyes narrowed suspiciously, as well as L's. They shared a look. Mello and Matt popped up behind them. A cigarette hung from Matt's lips, K grabbed it and snuffed it out in L's tea without a second thought. L grimaced. Light finished his thought, "I'll just have to get rid of it."

"Um, weird," Matt commented and took out yet another cigarette. K growled and pounced over the couch and tackled the redhead. She pinned him and took the cigarettes out from his pocket and chucked them across the room. "You're fucking thirteen, no cigarettes."

She hadn't heard the repetitive pinging from her laptop. She looked up and found that L was gone. She looked to Mello and he pointed to the room that held B.

She nodded and got up.

She went into the room and found B and L talking seriously, hissing and whispering as loud as they could about something. She cleared her throat and B turned to her. He immediately took hold of her shoulders, "Light's date is back."

Her eyes widened and she looked the screen B had in his room. Light's head was lolled to the side and his breathing was steady, like he was asleep. She gulped.

"Something tells me he'll wake up with a completely different attitude." She whispered in awe. They knew this, but why?

…

They were right of course.

Light woke up acting completely different than he had only a few days ago. His face was open, not a mask in sight. His eyes told K and L that he was telling the truth everytime he said he wasn't Kira. He insisted he wasn't. But both L and K weren't even thinking about going back on their promise. They still didn't think he was innocent, in fact, they felt he was in more so than before he went AWOL.

"Maybe he honestly believes it, like something happened that made him this way." Mello commented. L had dismissed the rest of the task force, so the entire group was in the room, Beyond sitting very close to K, Mello and Matt sitting on the opposite side of them, while L took up his arm chair. "But why?"

"No idea," Matt shrugged staring forlornly down at his Gameboy.

"Mello, Matt, could you do me a favor?" K asked. They looked up at her expectantly. Matt chewed on his bubble gum cigarettes, given to him after his beloved cancer sticks were confiscated.

"Yes, K, we live to serve." Mello tilted his head innocently. She rolled her eyes.

"Could you go to the Yagami household and check Light-kun's desk?" She picked up a pink cupcake set out by Watari just for her. Mello smirked.

"Sure, think whatever is in there will give you your answer?" He got up and Matt followed suit. K sighed heavily and B's brows lifted in confusion, having not been there when she had obsessed over the hellish drawer.

"Maybe, it might be…" She trailed off trying to thinking of word.

"Enlightening?" Beyond supplied a smirk coloring his features. She laughed.

"Yes, enlightening,"

Mello shook his in amusement and left with Matt trailing behind. "Be safe!" K called after them. Matt held up a thumbs up and the door shut behind them.

"I still believe I could-" Beyond started but was stopped by K's hand clamping over his mouth.

"Say it one more time and I'll cut out your tongue." She growled dangerously. She lifted her hand and Beyond gave her a sadistic, creepy grin.

"That sounds positively stimulating." He purred. Again he was interrupted by a cupcake being thrown at his head. He blinked and saw that K was grinning in amusement at L whose face was red with anger and was slightly raised from his seat. B touched the place of impact and his finger came back with bit of the pink icing and he frowned. "That was rude."

"Stop violating my sister and it won't happen again." L groused and settled back in his seat. K laughed at her dearest twin's antics, and laughed just a bit harder to BB's pout.

"I don't believe I've touched K, Lawli." He snarled. K sighed at the use of the revealing nickname, she especially didn't appreciate it seeing as it was her name too.

"Beyond Birthday, let's stay away from real names. Even if it's a poorly created nickname." K warned taking a bit of icing from his hair. She gazed at it and licked it off her finger.

"Yes, ma'am, K Keiko Lawliet." He grinned. She rolled her eyes. How did he even know her Japanese name? Other than it being her pseudonym. It really wasn't a middle name. It's what her grandmother would call her. "I'll be sure to not refer to either you or L Hideki Lawliet by your real names." Again, _how_ did he know L's Japanese name.

She giggled at the memory of her grandmother calling after them, Hideki and Keiko.

The three fell into silence and B eventually went to the bathroom to get the icing out of his hair. So, it was just L and K.

K gazed at Light, he was laying his side. He looked miserable, but at least he wasn't wearing a blindfold anymore and no noising canceling headphones. She pursed her lips. Maybe, someone did need to interrogate Light, just not Beyond or L. Not Watari and neither Mello nor Matt, certainly none of the task force. She had to, she felt obligated. L could do it, but she wanted to. Like hell she'd allow B to do it.

"When was the last time Light-kun ate anything?" She asked nonchalantly. L's eyes looked at her in confusion. He looked skyward in thought.

"Four hours ago," He answered and looked back at her. She nodded and headed towards the kitchenette the suite provided. She went to work on preparing a meal for the confined teen.

B came out of the bathroom, hair damp from a quick shower. He looked over at the busy K. "It's been awhile since you cooked Kitten." He commented.

She didn't turn when she replied, "Haven't had the time." She shrugged and added a few vegetables to her concoction.

"What are you making for Light-kun?" L asked. B frowned and a scowl slowly encroached upon his features. "You're making a meal for Kira?"

"He hasn't had a good meal in days and he hasn't eaten in four hours." She threw a warning glance over her shoulder. She glanced at L who seemed unaffected by her task. "I'm making sirloin-snap-pea stir-fry."

Beyond would gladly put in that it smelled delicious, which it did, and K giggled when he stayed silent and sat back on the couch fuming in poorly-hidden jealousy. She concentrated on her cooking instead. K knew many Japanese recipes or inspired recipes, due to her long stay. But most of her cooking and baking was taken over by French and English cuisine. Her father taught her how to make many desserts, L's favorite of these being strawberry bottereaux.

But, her cooking at the moment wasn't for the purpose of filling Light's stomach with her delicious food. She wasn't being vain either, L won tennis championships and she won cooking competitions. Simple as that. Anyhow, she had ulterior motives for cooking stir-fry for Light-kun.

When her meal was finally done, she packed it up in a container Watari recommended for transport. She grabbed two bowls and two sets of chopsticks.

"L, B, I'm headed to the compound." She informed and headed towards the door, containers in tow. L was confused, but didn't show it. B was still stewing. For once, L didn't feel anxious though his sister was going to be face-to-face with a suspect mass murderer. He trusted Watari to protect her, and he trusted that Light was made helpless with his hands and feet bound.

"Now you choose not to be overprotective?" B spat. L smirked and bit into a cookie.

…

K smiled at Watari when he let her in the compound. "Bonjour, Wammy, _ca va_?" _Are you well?_

"_Je suis bien_," _I am well_. He smiled back in that grandfatherly fashion of his. K and Wammy probably had the roughest to start out of each of the orphans. She didn't trust him for the first few months he had taken the twins in. She referred to him as _le vieillard_ or old man for even longer.

"Could you turn the camera and audio off in Light-kun's… room? I would prefer to speak with him in private." She asked politely. The man nodded and led her to the cell that held Light Yagami. The boy was still lying on his side and looked much younger than seventeen. Watari opened the sliding cell door and Light looked up and his eyes widened in confusion at K.

She walked in and Watari closed the cell behind her and headed back to his station. She sat next to Light crossing her legs, she set the containers on the floor and began laying out the food. "Hello, Light-kun," She greeted putting his stir-fry in one of the bowls.

"Um, Hello, Keiko," He greeted back watching her portion out the food. She looked up at him, open grey eyes gazing at him like an owl at night. She smiled warmly, "Light-kun, no need to use that pseudonym, call me K." At the end of her statement her phone began ringing. She wondered why she'd turned off her cell.

"Hello," She answered.

"Why are the cameras and audio turned off in Light-kun's cell?" L demanded.

"Because I wish to speak with him privately." She answered and hung up. She turned the device off and slid it across the floor out of the cell. "I'm sorry, Light-kun, I didn't realize I hadn't turned my phone off." She reached in her pocket and produced a key and unlocked Light's hands, but leaving his feet bound.

"I-it's fine, what do you want to talk about?"

She pushed the bowl of food towards the teen and handed him chopsticks. She picked up her bowl and dug in. He hesitated before eating the food, his eyes widened and he stifled a moan. He really hadn't had good food in what felt like eternity. She smiled. "It's sirloin stir-fry with snap beans."

He smiled back and K's heart melted at the genuine quality it portrayed. They ate in silence and K waited for Light to finish before she'd say anything. It was like an icebreaker to her.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked, staring at his half-full bowl. A melancholic expression on his features. She hesitated.

"Are you Kira?" She asked bluntly. He paused and gave her an amazed look, again she saw the genuine shock. She didn't know the boy possessed any genuine emotion. He frowned.

"I've said I am not Kira, multiple times." He stated slowly, as if he thought K just didn't understand him. She understood perfectly though. She set her bowl down and turned to him and narrowed her eyes, now steely slits.

"Tell me the truth," She said lowly. His eyes widened.

"I _am_ Keiko, I thought you'd believe me." He blinked and set his bowl next to her's. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Anger forming in her feature.

"Stop bullshiting me," She growled and grasped his chin. She forced him to look her in the eyes. Her grip was almost bruising. "Just say it! Say what you know is true!"

"Stop it! I won't say something that I know is a lie. I am _not_ Kira." He glared.

"I'm so sick of the lies! It seems this whole case has been filled with these _affreux_ _mensonges._" She snarled, pouring venom into each word. Light's anger rose, and she took note of what this anger spired from. It was not the dry, quickly recapture anger she'd expect from Kira-Light, it was the hurt, saddened kind of anger from an innocent sounding Light.

"Are you listening! I. Am. Not. _Kira._" He bit, almost in desperation.

Her features softened and before Light could say anything else, she crushed him into a hug. She poured herself into the gesture. "Then please Light-kun, stay safe. Do no harm." She whispered.

Light nodded slowly against her shoulder and hesitantly hugged her back. Something wet met K's shoulder and she hugged him even tighter than before, afraid he'd vanish or crumble.

"Prove yourself as well, Light-kun," She added. "Because not everyone can be won by your convicting statements." She pulled back took a good look at him, he was definitely thinner and circles were forming under his usually vibrant, caramel eyes.

"I understand." He nodded.

"Are you done with your stir-fry?" She asked. He glanced down at the nearly empty bowl.

"Yes, thank you Keiko," He stated quietly, "That was test? Am I clear?" He didn't seem confident, barely even hopeful, as if he knew she'd say that he was far from being clear. Especially since there have been no deaths.

"I'm sorry, Light-kun," She shook her head picked up the remains of their lunch. She got up and headed towards the cell door. Briefly she turned, "Please do as I ask Light-kun, because I was serious before. I am very tired of the lies. I know very well that lies are a part of my life, even my name is a lie. For now, I want one thing to be truthful."

She sighed and opened the door Watari had left unlocked. When she closed it behind her, she made sure to lock it with her own key. She picked up her cell and before she left she heard Light's voice, "I promise."

She smiled a small smile and walked towards the exit.

She felt better, and worse, all at the same time. Better, because maybe Light really is under the influence of an outside source, like there is a true Kira. Worse, because maybe there was no outside source, that maybe this was Light's doing. She felt even more hurt when began to feel that the later seemed very likely.

She was getting closer to the exit, when a familiar numbness tickled her fingers. She stopped and froze. Pain shot from her numbing hand to her chest and clenched down hard on her heart. She choked and fell to her knees.

The pain clawed at her chest as if it were trying to open her up from the inside. She cried out and gripped her chest. Much like before, the false alarm, her vision blackened and the numbness from her hand took over. Consciousness left rather quickly, taking the pain with it.

…

Again when K opened her eyes, a soreness like no other crushed her. She groaned and closed her eyes again to the blaring light invading her retinas. She had no clue as to why she felt this way for about a second or two, then she remembered she had collapsed from that overwhelming pain. A heartattack? But, she had a similar pain before, one the team had not addressed because of the fight with her and L. This time she had to think.

What was this pain? It did feel like a heart attack, from what she had read. But usually heart attack victims that survive remain conscious. Can even talk, if not painfully. The pain had been excruciating, yet here she was simply sore and underable to even move. So, maybe it wasn't a heart attack.

She heaved a breath of needed air and her sense were invaded by the scent of strawberries and a hint of blood. She knew whose lap she was in now. A wave of deja vu washed over her and she almost chuckled and snuggled into the comfy lap.

"Good morning, Kitten," Beyond's voice held no hint of humor or the usual lilt. In fact, it seemed he was barely containing anxiety and worry. He freely allowed his relief to be heard.

"Beyond…" K mumbled but did not move. "What happened?"

"You had a heart attack, Watari recognized the signs. I was hoping for panic attack." He grumbled and started combing her hair with long fingers.

"Hmm, why?"

"Because by then you were still unconscious. If it were a panic attack then I would have been sure you'd live. However, it were a heart attack, then I would be _forced_ murder both Light Yagami and Misa Amane for somehow being the cause of your demise." He explained, "But you are alive, so I don't have to kill the two would-be Kiras."

"What do you mean by would-be?" She sat up slowly and looked at him in confusion. He pursed lips and rubbed his thumb against them in thought. He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Mello's grand entrance.

"K, you're awake!" He enthused and crossed his arms, "We have much to tell you. I'll start."

"I was just about to explain it myself, until you rudely interrupted." Beyond glared. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Anyhow, we checked Yagami's desk and opened the false bottom, there was nothing. Only the bag of lighter fluid, wires, and the copper that would have blown the baby up." Mello informed, "Nothing else." K deflated substantially. Mello continued, "Also-"

"The killings have started up again." Beyond cut the blond off. K's heart was suspended in air, neither sinking nor soaring. This supported Light's theory of unawareness, nonetheless, Kira had started again. With both Kira suspect under strict lock and key and surveillance, this meant there was another Kira. Kira 3.0.

**Dun dun dun!**

**How'd ya like it? Was it good, was it life-changing, okay I doubt that it changed your life but if it did then awesome! Sweet! Cool!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Okay, I will give the reviewers, ALL OF YOU, an excerpt of about a paragraph of the next chapter. Best part, they won't be the same excerpt! Once I have some written, so you might get a huge advance! This isn't really incentive to review, just a reward and gift to my reviewers. I love you all so much! Hugs and Kisses!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Stand for Nothing**

Before K could even speak to her brother, another heart attack sent her to her knees. Worse even, she didn't pass out and dealt with the excruciating pain until it faded. Yet, she did not die. There was no way she had a heart attack because of stress or health problems. She was 24 years old, it wasn't possible, well maybe for someone with heart problems. Except her family and herself had no history of any kind of health problems, except eyesight, both of her parents had glasses.

Because of the back to back heart attacks, she was told to stay in bed. Watari was worried, she saw it on his face. He came from the compound to check on her. He kept trying to convince her to go to the doctor. She refused, it was dangerous and she wanted to help. Though the longer she stayed cooped up in bed she was rethinking her usefulness.

Especially when the fourth and fifth heart attack shook her. Watari forced her after that, to go to a doctor. Which led to nothing, the doctor found nothing.

A sigh passed her lips. She admitted that she felt awful, but she felt more awful when she was only updated on occasion. It was like she was being forgotten.

"Kitten?" Beyond called from his seat in front of the surveillance. His face was full of worry and his knuckles were white from his grip on the back of the chair. She looked up and nodded.

"Yes, Beyond?" She asked. Her voice was hoarse but only from lack of use.

"Are you alright? L is asking, as well as me," He informed.

"I'm fine," She assured, Beyond gave her a skeptical look.

It had been forty-nine days of confinement for Light, fifty-four for Misa, and forty-seven for Soichiro. K's confinement to the bed was going on sixteen days.

Before Beyond could protest, L walked in wearing a morose expression. "I believe we have no choice but to let Light-kun out, as well as Misa Amane." He scratched his head.

"I was thinking the same thing," She agreed.

"Also, I don't believe we should work with the task force, K." He continued and moved to get on the bed next to her. He laid down next to her and she snuggled into his side.

"But they've worked so hard," She protested weakly.

"I just can't bring myself to trust that they'll cooperate with us." He huffed and wrapped an arm around her. She sighed. Of course, L wasn't wrong. But she couldn't just let them go, not without something to make up for it. Maybe a victory? It would put pressure on all of them to catch and put Kira to justice. "I assume you disagree?" L continued.

"No, it's not that, I just feel bad." She shrugged.

"I already plan on wiring 400 million yen into each of their accounts." L assured. She looked up at him with a deadpanned look.

"Do you honestly think they'll be sated with money?" She asked.

"No, but it helps, they could retire." Beyond commented. She sent him a scowl and buried herself in L's chest. It was so strange how they were being casual about firing the team, she knew they weren't firing them, it felt like they were. They could do better, though, without the restrictions the constant arguing caused. The arm and teeth pulling L or K had to perform in order to do anything. Soichiro was a willing man but no matter what he protested the frequent use of his son as a prime suspect. It has driven the man to confinement along side his son.

The pro list for no longer working with the task force seemed much bigger than the con list. And still, this wasn't about easy routes. K couldn't take the force's job away. K pursed her lips and nodded. "We can't, Beyond, I want you and Matt to drive to the compound and pick up both Light and Misa. Make sure they're cuffed, but I'm sure I don't have to remind you. Get the task force out of here, L. We'll leave with Mello to my old apartment."

L hesitated but nodded. Beyond grinned and shot up.

"Wait for me to escort the task force out, Beyond. I'll have to speak with Yagami about surveillance 24-7." He got up, untangling himself from K's embrace.

"What do you mean 24-7, L?" K asked sitting up and regretting it with the ache in her back.

"You'll see... " He paused and turned to her with a small smile, "KitKat."

She grinned.

…

Matt and Beyond were headed to the compound in Watari's Rolls Royce. They were given, well Matt was given, permission to drive it with a stern warning not to mess it up. Matt was slightly terrified of being in the same small space as B. He didn't trust B and he didn't particularly like B. He wished very much that K had said someone else was doing the intimidation game. Anyone else would have been better, anyone but Beyond Birthday, the psycho of Wammy's House.

He also questioned why K was now willing to allow him to drive, he was thirteen and he didn't even have a _fake_ driver's license like the kid that taught him. Technically, no one at Wammy's gets a real, legitimate driver's license anyway.

"Are we there yet?" B drawled and rifled through the glove compartment. Matt vaguely watched him.

"Almost, in five minutes," Matt shrugged. B nodded and finally found what he was looking for, a carton of cigarettes. Matt's eyes widened at him. "Watari smokes?"

"No, you do, he had to put them somewhere you couldn't find." B handed him a cigarette and took one out for himself. B took out a set of matches and lit his cigarette and then Matt's

"Oh," Matt didn't complain and took a long, needed, drag from the cigarette.

"I wonder why K told _us_ to do this? Couldn't Soichiro do?" B commented, flicking a bit of ash out of the window. Matt appraised him cautiously before answering.

"I'm not sure, I think it has to do with K's health. I think something's wrong." Matt mumbled the last part, partly because of the cigarette hanging from his mouth and partly because neither he nor B wanted to think about K's deteriorating health. No one could explain the heart attacks, as she was a healthy woman and only 24 years old.

"It's probably Kira," B stated, there was clipped tone to his voice, one that said that line of conversation was done. Matt backed off, he wasn't stupid or blind.

"What do you plan to do to Yagami and Amane?" He asked instead.

"You'll see," B smirked and exhaled a puff of smoke.

Matt definitely didn't want to continue _that_ conversation. So, for the next three minutes the two silently smoked their cancer sticks and drove on to the compound. When they arrived, cigarettes snuffed out so Watari wouldn't badger them, Light and Misa stood outside the compound cuffed and Watari standing next to them.

Matt pulled up next to them on his side. He looked over at B; the former murderer wasn't in his L outfit, he had on a black hoodie, sunglasses with mirror-like lenses, and dark jeans. He looked like the B that Matt remembered at Wammy's.

"Hey, Watari," Matt greeted, the old man nodded and got the duo into the car. Misa sat behind B and Light behind Matt. Once Watari was out of sight, B got out the pack of cigarettes again and handed another to Matt. "Didn't know you were a chain smoker," Matt commented.

"I'm not, any other time and K's on my ass." B blew the flame from the match out.

"Ryuuzaki?" A cautious voice sounded from the back. Matt glanced up at the rear view mirror and Light's brows were knitted together in confusion. B glanced his way, and a chuckle spilled from him. The chuckle turned into boisterous laughing. When he sobered he looked back at Light, fully.

"Call me B," He replied, a malicious grin curving his lips. Light frowned.

"I knew that wasn't L all those times." He mumbled. Matt had to take note that that was weird for Light. He knew that Light's voice was always clear, he never mumbled or grumbled. He always had to sound intelligent.

"Exactly, smart boy," B quipped. He leaned over to rummage through the glove compartment again. This time he produced a glinting revolver. Matt's eyes widened and he gulped. Once Misa and Light caught a glimpse of the weapon, Misa shrieked. "Shut up, no one's dying… yet."

"You are not shooting them, B! K will be pissed and L will throw you in lock up again." Matt hollered, the car swerved a bit but he caught it.

"I said no one is going to die. This is a simple interrogation, you of all people should know I prefer more unorthodox methods." B shrugged irritably.

"So you're going to shoot us until we talk; the foot, the arm, and if we don't say anything the head?" Light growled.

B rolled his eyes. He didn't say anything, instead he popped the cylinder out and took out five of the bullets, he put them back in the glove compartment. He left one bullet in the cylinder, he spun it and clicked it back into place. Matt narrowed his eyes in confusion.

The ex-murderer gazed at the gun, and turned to Matt. "Park the car,"

Matt hesitated but pulled off to the side and parked on the side of the road. It was a deserted road, so they wouldn't be interrupted, this actually scared Matt. B turned back to Light, and put the gun to his head. Misa screamed, "Shut up, I said no one will get hurt, that is if you tell the truth."

He pulled the hammer back. "Just say you're Kira, admit it, and no one will get hurt." Light gulped. "There is one bullet, take the chance and let me pull the trigger, it will either be a click or a bam."

"I-I'm not Kira, I will not lie." Light said each word carefully. B shrugged and pulled the trigger, there was a click.

Five remain.

"I'll ask you again, _nicely_." B pulled the hammer back again, "Are you Kira?"

"No!" Light shouted, conviction in his voice. B sighed and _click_.

Four. B glared and shoved the gun's barrel into Light's forehead. "Do you want to live!? Tell the truth, Yagami!"

"He is, he said he's not Kira! Just leave him alone!" Misa shouted. B sent her a glare. Matt shrank into his seat, watching the scene.

"I'm not Kira!" _Click_.

Three.

"_Tell the truth! Say it!_" B shouted.

"NO! I'm not Kira!" Light shouted, fear evident in his eyes and he winced when B pressed harder down on his forehead. _Click_.

Two.

"B, K doesn't need the stress of a dead body." Matt tried to calm B. B ignored him.

"Say it!" B hissed, his voice getting low.

"_No_," Light snarled. _Click_.

One.

"There will be a bullet this time, do you want to continue being difficult?" B snapped and pulled back the hammer for a final time.

"I'm not Kira." _Bam_. Misa screamed and Matt shrank into his seat. B rolled his eyes and threw the revolver back into the gun compartment. He took out another cigarette and threw another at Matt.

Matt took it, hands shaking and cautiously looked in the back. He was prepared to see the gore of Light's brain splattered all over the back seat. He peaked to find Light, head in tack, gingerly touching his ear which had been grazed by the bullet. He winced.

"Y-you didn't kill him?" Matt said cautiously. B shook his head and inhaled a large amount of nicotine.

"Nope,"

Matt gulped, lit his cigarette, and pulled off the road.

…

K, L, Mello, and the task force were confined to K and Mello's apartment, which had gone unused for months. K missed the couch, but she certainly didn't like that she was forced to stay on the couch as bedrest. She hadn't gone to the doctor again for the follow up appointment, she didn't plan on it. She was fine, L and Mello were being overprotective.

As soon as Light and Misa returned she and L would explain the new arrangement. B would be introduced to the task force and Mello had already been introduced, and not Kazumi. Trust was required for all of them, and there was no such thing as compromise. It was becoming more and more evident that there lives were at risk. K wondered if it had to do with her. Did they believe she survived an attack from Kira?

Maybe she did. They had to find how Kira killed to be sure.

Which is what she was working on.

Being confined to bedrest meant anything she could do had to be on the computer. So, she reviewed Kira 2.0's killings, especially the ones done on reporters. She found one thing that peaked her interest; one of the reporters had a heartattack three days before he came back to the news channel when he had one that actually killed him.

It seemed like a coincidence, but so did the Kira killings in the beginning.

She was about to mention the abnormality to L or Mello, when the door opened revealing B, Matt, Misa, and Light. She frowned at her predicament, sprawled out on her couch like an invalid. She forced a smile anyway, "Hello."

B's eyes lit up and dimmed at her pitiful form. He sat next to her and held her close. Then Matsuda asked the question, "Wh-Who are you?"

B looked up and sighed, "I'm B, a friend of K's."

"Um, right," Matsuda stuttered.

"Mello, Matt, could you take Light to Mello's bedroom. Search him and confiscate any electronics he may have on him. Give him a set of B's clothes from his suitcase." She asked, Mello nodded. B gapped.

"What?"

"My brother's luggage is already at the building." She explained she turned to Misa after Light and the boys left. "Misa Amane, I'm-"

"Sato Kaori, I know, we met," Misa nodded.

"I gave you a fake name, you can call me K here." K explained, she was still bitter from the Beyond incident, but ignored the jealous anger. "Come with me,"

K got up on wobbly legs, L jumped up and held her steady. K shooed him off and wobbled a little before gaining her footing. It was just because she hadn't actually been on her feet for awhile.

She cautiously walked towards the short hall and to the door that led to her room. "Come on, Amane." Misa hesitated but followed.

…

Mello stared blankly at the brunette, Matt leaned against the bedroom door. He had gotten a hold of his gameboy finally. Light stared back at Mello.

"Give me your shirt," Mello commanded. Light sighed and unbuttoned his shirt and handed it over. Mello took it and looked critically over the article of clothing. Nothing significant stuck out to him and he handed it to Matt, or threw it at him the shirt landing on top of Matt's game.

"Watch," Mello gestured to the accessory. Light unlatched it and handed it to him. Mello just handed it to Matt.

"Pants," Light rolled his eyes and stripped off the clothes. Again, Mello just handed the pants to Matt. Matt groaned, so much for playing Pokémon. "I'm not taking the boxers off." Light glared.

Mello shook his head, "Whatever, Matt get the clothes."

"Get them yourself." The redhead grouched. Mello huffed and went over to the ratty, old suitcase holding Beyond's clothes. He took out a black t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans, holes riddling the cloth. He threw them at Light.

"Put those on," Mello ordered. Light dressed and grimaced at the tattered jeans. He looked like a slob.

"Now what?" Light challenged, arms crossed.

"Come on," Mello gestured for him to follow. The three left. Once back in the living room, BB smirked at Light and Matt handed the clothes to L. A few minutes after, K and Misa walked out. Misa was pouting, she wore one of K's pair of sweatpants and a Cambridge t-shirt.

K sat back on the couch and searched Misa's clothes. L was doing the same with Light's clothes. The duo had worn the clothes they had worn before confinement. They had both changed going into confinement, their clothes left untouched.

K separated the jewelry, the articles of clothing, and frilly petticoats. She examined each piece thoroughly; rubbed the edges of the crosses and skull-shaped earrings, and pressed on a locket and a belt buckle. L was checking seams and belts of Light's clothes, he placed Light's wallet on K's desk, as well as Light's watch. After the pants, he moved on to the shirt.

"Isn't this excessive, I thought they were cleared." Aizawa questioned noncommittally.

"Nothing is too excessive in detective work Aizawa, you should know that." Mello clipped.

Before L moved onto Light's wallet and watch, and K moved onto Misa's shoes, a knock sounded from the door. K narrowed her eyes. "I paid the rent," She mumbled.

"It might be Watari," Matt suggested. B got up and went over to the door and peaked through the peephole. He humphed, "I don't see anyone, who's there?"

"N," A muffled voice echoed through the door. B's eyes widened, the others didn't hear but a soft mumble. B sighed and opened the door with the chain latch still hooked. He peaked through the crack, sure enough, Near stood there curling a strand of white hair around his finger.

"Hello," B greeted and close the door in order to unhook the latch. He opened the door to Near. The boy nodded and walked in cautiously and looked around the room, when he spotted what he was looking for he ran, _Near ran_, for it. He leapt into K's arms. She yelped at the sudden impact.

When she saw the familiar white head she squealed. "Near!" She clutched him and brought him up to her lap. She held him close, "_Near, what are you doing here_?" She said in English.

"_You needed my help, I know you did. I found out where you were by following Matt a few weeks ago."_ He answered. She smiled and ran a hand through his soft pale tresses.

"Um, K?" Matsuda questioned.

"This is Near, another friend of ours who will be assisting on the case." L answered for her.

"Um, we have a lot of people working for us now." Soichiro mentioned. L shrugged and went back to searching the pants.

K didn't pay attention. She couldn't get over the boy in her arms. Even though he was twelve now, it still felt like he was tiny, adorable six year old she said goodbye to those years ago. Sweet little Near who just wanted to make sure his mother was okay, only to be face with the crushing reality that he was alone. She hated herself now, in that moment, as she realized she had left him alone again. At this she held him tighter.

"Kitty, why are you cocooned in blankets?" Near asked dully. It certainly killed her hearing that dull tone. At least he still referred to her by that nickname.

"Just a cold," She lied. Near saw right through her, but he said nothing. He pulled back.

B sat back next to K.

"Aren't sheeps a little too old to be sitting in laps?" Mello spat, standing next to the couch K, B, and Near occupied. B rolled his eyes and pulled Mello down into his lap. Mello yelped.

"Is little Mello jealous?" B mocked and started petting Mello much like a cat. Mello glared and struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Um, if I may interrupt, what are we going to do about a headquarters?" Aizawa asked impatiently. K looked up and turned to L. L nodded.

He got up and produced a pair of handcuffs, the chain longer than normal. He cuffed one to Light's wrist, the other to his own. Light's eyes widened, "What's this?"

"I and K still are not positive of your innocence and do not have definite proof that you are or aren't Kira. So, you will be placed on 24-hour surveillance, by me." L explained. "As for a headquarters, I have a building being completed as we speak for the duration of this case. I also must inform you that the Japanese police for are no longer backing Kira task force. We are on our own. If you still wish to keep your jobs, you may leave the task force. K and myself will not think lowly of you, as you have families to support." The task force gasped at the news.

"But they can't-"

"It's because of our lack of obvious progress. Well, I want you two to know that I'm still on." Soichiro informed firmly.

"I am too," Mogi added. Matsuda nodded vigorously.

"I must add that my brother and I will be paying you the same amount as your jobs, along with a ten percent raise until we complete the case. Living accommodations will also be provided at HQ." K notified as well. Aizawa and the other member's eyes widened. L sighed.

"I am also still with you," Aizawa stuttered out. K smiled and nodded. Near's lids drooped.

"Wait, you and Hideki-san are siblings?!" Misa exclaimed. Mello smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Yes, Amane, Hideki-san, which you can call Ryuuzaki, is my twin brother." K nodded.

"Oh!" Misa blushed.

**Oh Misa, Misa-Misa, such a dilly girl. In her defense she honestly was the last to know.**

**So, what did you think?**

**BTW, K's health issues probably won't arise again for awhile. Just keep it in mind, as it is important.**


	15. Chapter 13

**I'm warning ya'll now, this a filler. There's like one important thing to note and that's it. Sorry, fillers suck…**

**Still read because it's important as any other chapter. You just may not find it entertaining.**

**Enjoy it anyway!**

**Chapter 13**

**And Fall for Anything**

The discussion could only continue after Aizawa locked Misa in Mello's room. That was when the discussion continued.

"How can you get an entire building?" Aizawa stated, "Where did you get the funds?" Mello and Matt shared a look and B leaned onto the afro-haired man, supported by his elbow.

"Excuse me, but you've made the point already that both Elisa Boon and L have solved some of the world's toughest cases. Do you think they do it for free? How much do you think those agencies pay? Not to mention the grateful families and businesses." He explained and Aizawa looked at him like he was a spider.

"It's 23 above ground floors, and two below; the building can hold up to 60 residents. Misa should be satisfied seeing as she has a floor to herself." K went on, "You all could relocate to the building and in fact, for Matsuda and Mogi, I think that would be a good idea. It's best to keep everyone in this building as much as possible."

"What about B?" Mello asked.

"He'll be staying with you two on your floor. The building is riddled with surveillance and the security to get in is top of the line and enforced by Michi." L elaborated. Matt smiled smugly.

After further questions and discussions; such as Light's completely flip. L requested that Light continue an intimate relationship, which he refused. It's against his morals apparently. Both K and L almost didn't believe it. He seemed so genuine.

The night grew old and everyone began nodding off. After very little, surprisingly enough, arguing with L, the task force was dismissed.

Everyone turned in for sleep, Aizawa and Soichiro left for their own homes. Mogi and Matsuda stayed to rest in the apartment, in case something came up. Matsuda took Mello's room with Mello and Matt, Mogi took the living room with L, Light, B, and . Though L wasn't exactly sleeping and B not much a sleeper either. He really wanted to share a room with K; he got a foot to the shin instead from L. K and Near shared K's bed in her room. She held the twelve year old to her chest, like a mother would her child.

Near looked up at K. "You don't have to share a bed with me, Near. I can take the floor." She combed his hair with her fingers.

"I know, I just don't want to." Near shrugged, "Is Light Yagami Kira? I haven't been on the investigation long and I'm not as skilled with computer hacking as either Matt or L. I did get into the NPA databases though."

"I want to believe he isn't, but my instinct and L's both point to Light… I think the only way to find out is by finding out how Kira kills." K sighed and held Near just a bit closer.

"What's wrong with you, really? I don't believe you have a cold. I'm smarter than that." Near deadpanned. His grey eyes, which mirrored K and L's, penetrated her.

"I had a heart attack…" she paused and sighed heavily, "five heart attacks."

"Did you go to the hospital?" He asked looking away.

"Yes, they found nothing,"

"Do you think it was Kira?" He asked.

"I don't know, let's go to sleep." She shrugged and closed her eyes. Near sighed and snuggled closer to her.

The two sat in silence, neither falling asleep. K fought back tears, if it were Kira, what was stopping him from doing the same to Near, L, Matt, Mello… any of them. The thought cut deep into her.

When she thought that maybe sleep would finally take her, she heard her door creak open. She kept her eyes close, yet still curious. "They're asleep," Mello's voice whispered. Tears forgotten, she fought back a grin.

She felt the bed shift on Near's side from a new weight. When the movement stopped another weight moved the mattress. When all was still she opened her eyes, "What are you doing?" She said. Mello opened his eyes and smiled just a bit.

"Couldn't sleep,"

"You never did this when it was just you and me." She quirked a brow at the blonde.

"It was just you and me, but now sheep-boy and Matt are here. Even B," Mello shrugged and Matt grunted in agreement beside Mello. K smiled and wrapped her arms around Mello, sandwiching Near between them. Matt's arm snaked around them, as much as he could.

K now felt she would drift off, with a smile on her face. Then the bed shifted on her side and an arm curled around her. "Night, Kitten," B's voice purred.

"I guess it's complete now," Near drawled.

"Yeah," K's smile widened.

…

From the doorway, L and Light peaked into the room. The five people in the bed now slumbering peacefully, they looked like a little family. Nears head just barely peaked out between K and Mello. Mello was cuddled into K and Near, Matt's arm hugged all four of them close. B's face was buried into K's hair. It didn't look entirely comfortable to L, but he felt a smile creep up on his face. Of course the five would be close, he left K alone with only B and A. He wondered if A ever slept with them like this.

Light turned to L, he was shocked to see a serene smile on his features.

"I thought you didn't want B to share a room with K." Light whispered. L shrugged.

"I can't very well stop him now." L turned away and slouched down the hallway back to the living room. Light having no choice but follow.

Light laid back down on the couch, L taking K's desk chair again. Misa and Mogi were fast asleep, and after a few moments Light joined them in quiet slumber. L was wide awake. He began thinking about the case, his mind wandering to different impossibilities. He knew he wouldn't get much done, what with his laptop being with Watari and K's computer having little to no access of the investigation now.

Then his eyes trailed over to a certain accessory he had forgotten, _actually forgotten_, to check. He had been distracted by Near's arrival and the planning, he had overlooked the wristwatch. He picke it up and looked it over first before fiddling with the clock face. He pressed on the face first and then turned the knobs on the side and then something peculiar happened. When L tugged on the center knob, it actually popped up with the tug. He tugged it again and part of the watch slid out.

L blinked and realized, only a small piece of paper was hidden inside. He took it out and looked at it with critical eyes. He set it down and looked over the rest of the watch. He winced, his finger was pricked by some sharp now sticking out from the clock of the watch. He took it out, it was needle, a small and thin needle. He narrowed his eyes.

It was certainly strange to find in a watch.

**Day One of Yotsuba Arc**

K woke up early, B's arm still latched on and Near's figure still cuddled into her chest. Mello and Matt were already up. She sighed attempted to sit up, B grumbled. "No, lets stay here," He protested.

"No, B, we need to work and get ready to move to the new HQ." She pushed his arm off and sat up, her head spun. Her breath caught in her throat. The dizziness was unexpected. She brushed it off and got up, crawling over B. Near sat up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and got up as well. B remained.

"Come on B," K tugged on his shirt. B groaned.

"No,"

"If you don't get up I'll handcuff you to Matsuda." B got up and onto his feet in a hurry. He glared weakly and slouched to the living room.

She followed with Near. K saw that Light was up and L sat next to him this time, instead of in the desk chair. However, when he saw K was up, he got up and moved to the desk chair in order to give K space on the couch. She sighed and took the proffered seat. A spot on her couch distracted her first. She squinted and realized it was big spot, and it was dark red, almost black.

"Light-kun, you slept on this couch, correct?" She asked and Light's brows bunched and nodded. She reached out and tilted his head to the side and her eyes widened. His ear was covered in dried blood. "B! What the hell did you do?"

Beyond blinked and turned to Light.

"Oh, I shot a bit of his ear yesterday." He shrugged.

"What!? Mello, get me the first-aid kit." She ordered.

"Why did you shoot Yagami-kun?" Matsuda asked, hair was tousled from sleep. K turned to B expectantly.

"I was interrogating, I aimed wrong," B shrugged and K picked up one of Misa's heels and threw at him. He grunted as the shoe hit his shoulder. Mello came back with the kit.

"Alright, Light-kun, get in the floor." K gestured and Light did as she said, the chain made a bit taut. She sat behind his head and opened the first-aid kit. Before she could ask for a wet wash cloth, one was handed to her by Matt.

She got started cleaning Light's ear. He hissed in pain.

"B, why, I said no shooting." She grumbled more to herself. She continued nursing Light. The task force was quiet from then on.

"You know you don't have to do this, K." Light assured, but she patted his shoulder and continued to dress the wound. B glared at Light from the floor and Light avoided eye contact with murderer.

Near had found a deck of cards and was working on a house of cards. Mello was nibbling on chocolate, Matt was playing a game, and Matsuda and Mogi were chatting from kitchen where they had made coffee. Misa was still sleeping in an armchair, the model must be a heavy sleeper, a _really_ heavy sleeper.

After a half an hour, K had finished fixing Light and was engaged in a discussion with the teen. B continued to sulk, he sent K and Light glances which they didn't notice. L's phone rang and he answered, "Hello,"

He hummed once and closed the device.

"The building is ready." He stated and got up.

…

Soichiro and Aizawa came back after struggling with the security system, both coming up pantless. Mello grimaced, "That's more of Yagami-san than I wanted to see."

The building was looming and high-tech, and an utter pain in the ass. The only people that didn't worry about it was K, L, Light, and Near; none of them would have to worry about leaving and entering the building. Everyone else did though.

As soon as everyone was settled the storm that was Misa began. She forced Light and L to agree to the once a week dates. She hated the idea of being watched 24-7 and continued to call _both_ L and K perverts. K was highly offended, L was unphased. B took joy in messing with the blonde and practically had her swooning one moment and screaming in anger the next. Mello and Matt avoided the blonde hurricane anyway possible while Near just ignored them all, save K. K's hatred of the girl was boiling and increasing day by day. Misa whined, Misa cried, Misa couldn't carry an intelligent conversation to save her life or K's for that matter.

The worst of the worst of things Misa did was snap at K. It was because K was close to Light, she was always nice to Light unlike B, Mello, Matt, and sometimes even L. For some reason this offended Misa. Like she gave a flying fuck.

"This is the lamest date I've ever been on." Misa complained. K sighed exasperatedly.

"Please continue your date as if I weren't here." L said assuredly. Light lounge back on the couch as if Misa and L weren't conversing.

"Or you could be considerate and let Light and L continue to try and find Kira. Since that's a more pressing matter than a date." K gripped. Misa glared, pathetic compared to K's and if it weren't for Misa's stubbornness the glare would shrivel into nothingness.

"Light is Misa's boyfriend."

"L is my brother, but you don't see me dragging him all over the place to get some sibling time." K glared.

"You're just bitter because you don't have anyone." Any other day and K would've brushed off the comment. Today though, K frowned and got up. Thankfully her head didn't spin like every other time she would get up too fast, she glared down at Misa.

The blonde looked up at her with badly contained fear. K's glared into a devious smile.

"It must be the hair dye." She mused and said this very seriously, "It's seeping through to your skull." A concerned look colored her features.

"What?" Misa blinked.

"Hair dye contains chemicals anyway, however, your original hair color is brown. So, you probably had to bleach your hair. Don't you know the danger you're putting yourself in by bleaching your hair?" K's expression was full of concern and she put her hand on Misa's shoulder in comfort. Misa blinked rapidly and started patting her head.

"M-Misa-Misa… c-" She shrieked and ran to the bathroom. K laughed.

She smiled triumphantly and sat back down. Light rolled his eyes in amusement. He glanced at L and saw he hadn't really spoken at all, other than to Misa. If anything, he would've been easy to ignore if Misa wasn't stubborn.

"What's wrong with you, L, we've been at the Kira case again for a few days. You don't seem very motivated." Light asked. L looked up, fork hanging out of his mouth. K's smile faded and she looked over at her brother. How is it that Light picked up on L's lack of motivation and she didn't.

"Motivation," L repeated, "I would say I'm a bit depressed. My entire investigation depended on you being Kira, and now that that seems wrong, well I'm lacking motivation. But we still can't be sure you aren't Kira, which is why we have these." L gestured to chain.

K blinked, "You're depressed that Light-kun isn't Kira?"

"I would seem, but if they were under the control of Kira or this power is being passed on. Then catching Kira would be futile as it would just move on to someone else." L explained, "That's depressing." K glanced at Light and could see a tiny twitch developing in his right eye.

She didn't blame him for being angry, but she knew where L was coming from as she felt the same way. There is now evidence supporting that Light isn't Kira, but no definite proof to say he truly isn't. K even believed that if they found out how Kira killed it would reveal to them if Light was Kira all along or not.

.

"I see what you mean, and that would make catching Kira very difficult and very hard to prove. It's almost completely unlikely, so cheer up. We'll find something." Light tried to offer a smile, a forty percent real smile, sixty percent a forced smile. Really it was probably just to avoid punching the crap out of L.

"Cheer up? If we were to catch this Kira than then the power would just move on. I just don't have the energy to continue." L sulked. Light stood. "K, shouldn't you say something to your brother? He's being unreasonable." K shrugged.

Light sighed and looked down at L with anger evident behind his calm mask.

Sure enough Light punched L, and forced her twin off the couch and almost across the room. He sat up and rubbed his cheek, Light had also been forced across the room seeming to have forgotten about the cuffs. K brought her knees to her chest to avoid the fight.

One would think she'd try to stop the fight, but really didn't approve of involvement in any kind. They'd get it out of their system eventually, on their own and without her saying a word.

…

Mello and Matt were glued to the screen like eleven year olds watching a wrestling match.

Matsuda was complaining about their refusal to get out from in front of the screen. He moved to pick up the phone and Matt saw the movement and quickly tackled the man. Mello put the phone back on the hook.

Barely keeping a straight face, Beyond watched from on top of a table eating jam. K was now sipping tea that had not yet been knocked over by the battling duo. B was very amused at K's stance in the conflict.

"BB, I do believe the fight needs to be stopped." Near said from the floor, he was barely noticeable over his developing house of cards. He looked over at B with a blank look. B sighed and shook his head. "Very well,"

Near got up and walked over to the phone. Neither Mello nor Matt noticed this as they were too busy trying to stop Matsuda. The small twelve-year old dialed the phone and waited. He watched the screen and K's eyes widened in shock momentarily. She dug in the pocket of her sweats and pulled out her phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Kitty, could you stop the scuffle between Yagami and Ryuuzaki?" He asked boredly. He heard and saw her sigh heavily. She nodded and hung up the phone.

She got up and swiftly, with as much preciseness and skill as L had earlier, she kicked L's shin. The ravenet stopped fighting in favor of yelping and falling to the floor. It wasn't far enough for Light to lose his own footing. "Dammit!" Mello complained from on top of Matsuda.

Quickly, K had Light's arm in a lock. The audio was off, but Near and the others could see the scolding she was giving the two. They bowed their heads and after a few minutes of recuperation, they left the room.

A few more minutes passed before L, K, and Light became visible. L and Light trailing behind K in defeat. Mello and Matt had released matsuda by then and B quickly took the seat next to K's usual desk chair. She took the chair and nodded to the group. L and Light sat dejectedly at their chairs and said nothing.

"What did you say to them?" Aizawa asked in amazement.

"I told them I'd make the chain shorter and force them to share a twin bed instead of queen." She answered formally, Mello frowned.

"Ryuuzaki wouldn't care about that, he has no concept of personal space. No offense, Ryuuzaki," Mello objected.

"That's why I also said I'd throw the sweets out the window and replace them with vegetables." She looked at L who was pouting down at his new bowl of gummies. "Especially colliflower," She threatened. L flinched.

"_Damn_," Beyond pursed his lips.

…

After a few hours of literally nothing, L asked K to throw away his napkins. She scowled at him and still he insisted that she throw them away. With a roll of her eyes, K took the napkins and stalked to the trash can in the other room. Only when she was about to throw them away did she notice that the wad of napkins didn't feel like a wad of just napkins. She took the ball a part and found a piece of paper with L's horrible hand-writing on it.

_Check Light's watch, show M2, N, and BB_

She blinked and quickly tore the paper up and threw the scraps into the trash with the napkins.

**I told you it was filler… sorry**

**So, during the arc the story will be super bipolar. It will be light and humorous one moment and angsty the next. This has to do with reasons… nuff said.**

**Review! The author loves you!**


	16. Bonus 3

**I consider this a pretty important chapter. It explains a lot that goes on between K and the Wammy Boys. It even goes into Wammy's House and my interpretation on how it was run. :D**

**Enjoy my awesomeness! JK JK XD**

**Chapter Bonus 3**

**A Child in Need**

Snow was her least favorite weather condition. The flakes masked the landscape, landscapes she had grown to take comfort in. They fell slowly, it was strange and unappreciated in her steely eyes. Rain, however, was one of her favorites. It was metaphor for life, one she appreciated. It was something thought of as difficult and ruined one's day, but it was only washing away the sins committed that day. It just washed away the bad things, so the sun could return to a cleaner earth.

She had more personal reasons for appreciating the clear droplets, and detesting the white powdery fall. She didn't think of it much though, just remembering on occasion whenever the precipitation occurred.

"Um, K," Someone called to her from the door. She recognized the voice as Matt's. He was just a five year old, he had been there for only a year. He didn't do much and got along with anyone who left his games alone. The redhead, however, seemed to stick with the most rambunctious child at Wammy's, that being Mello.

"Yes, Matt?" K replied still looking down at her book. The rain outside drowned out the noise of the rest of house.

"There's a newcomer, he's got some of the highest test scores since you and L." Matt informed. K looked up and Matt was actually looking up from his game, his orange goggles taking up half his face as he chewed on a piece of gum. K nodded appraisingly.

"I suppose I can stop by downstairs." She shrugged. She was in her room, which was where she spent most of her time for the past year. Matt nodded and left her in her solitude.

It was interesting, prospect of meeting someone on the same level as herself and her brother. She didn't mean to sound so condescending, but she was safe in security of her thoughts. She wondered if the newby would be like L, if he'd be completely different. With these thoughts, she got up and went downstairs, not before bumping into A and his sidekick B.

A and B weren't inseparable, it was just strange to see one without the other. K assumed it was because they were roommates. A was still his arrogant self, and B wasn't so quiet when she got to know him. He was so fascinating. He was crazy, and yet he was probably the most sane person she knew at Wammy's. And B, well, he had a bit of an obsession with her.

Ever since he had found her in the kitchen, at two o'clock in the morning on her second night, he seem fascinated by her. It could've been because K made it clear she rarely ate sweets like her brother, but was caught eating a double chocolate cupcake that night. It could've been because she clutched her favorite plushy, that being an orange cat with big green eyes named Chérie. That was also when he insisted on calling her Kitten, no matter the negative connotation it served now.

"Hello, boys," She greeted with a wave. B smiled, a smile many thought of as terrifying but K thought of as just his B smile. He couldn't help the flash of crimson in his eyes whenever he smiled.

"Hi, Kitten," He chirped. A rolled his eyes, which were beginning to develop purple bags. L leaving also brought on a new factor to the geniuses at Wammy's. They were ranked as successors, A and B being at the top of the least and often undergoing meetings and training to be the next L. B took it with stride, and took joy in solving murders and kidnappings. A, on the other hand, was being pushed to the brink. He hid it well, but it was getting harder for even _him_ to hide.

But the rankings weren't entirely true, A was second and B third. K was first in line, however, L refused to have his sister have that responsibility, to K's displeasure.

"Hello, K, are you going to meet the new recruit?" The brunette asked. K nodded.

"Yes, I'm curious to see the newcomer. We haven't had anyone new since Matt." She added conversationally. The three began walking down together as they continued their conversation.

"Hmm, yes, I am as well. Really, B just dragged me out." A sighed and combed a hand through his brown locks.

"He's been sitting in front of his laptop for four hours straight." B explained exasperated. "People call me crazy…" He mumbled more to himself.

K smiled and the trio continued on down in silence.

Children were already in the front living room, some blatantly looking out the window for the new arrival. Others were playing games or chatting with friends. Matt was sitting in the floor next to Mello, the blonde peeking out the window. The small blonde was actually fifth if you included K. The student kicking him off the forth place being a seventeen year old, but the teen had a lot of experience and wasn't interested in being L, he was a musical savant.

K, B, and A took seats on the stairs. B squashed next to K on her step, A took the step behind them. As if Mello sensed her presence, he turned and grinned. He bolted towards her. "K, you actually came down!" He shouted excitedly.

"Yes, Mello, how was your test today?" She asked with a small smile. His grin widened.

"I aced it, seriously, one hundred percent." He gloated and took the step in front of her and B's, sitting in front of B to talk with K easily. K's smiled widened a bit for the blonde. "I even made the tutor feel like a dumbass."

K laughed.

The house went silent for a second, one of the orphans, Penny, called out from the window. "He's here!" The children scrambled away from the window and went about different games.

To the house, a new arrival was a big deal. Wammy's wasn't a normal orphanage, so when it found a new brilliant child to take in it was almost cause for celebration. No one at Wammy's ever left without already obtaining wealth, fame, or power; this all depended on what the child was most gifted in. It just so happened, if you were anyone capable of detective work or wanted to be a detective, you'd be put in line to be the next L.

The door to the house opened after a few minutes and in walked in Roger, the old man took over as caretaker for Wammy when he left to be L's handler. He held the door open for someone else, most likely the new arrival. The newby was short, only reaching midway to Roger's thigh. Other than a mop of platinum hair, he was a puff ball in his black coat and galoshes. The only bit of his face that was visible were his eyes. And they were eerily familiar, dark gray or even black.

"Hello, everyone," Roger greeted with a dullness that rivaled L's voice or even A when he was in L-mode. A few children greeted the man back, while others just nodded. Wammy's, currently, had thirty orphans including this new comer. So, most of the house was in the front room. "This is Near, please be welcoming and make him feel at home."

The old sighed and took off his hat and trench coat. Reluctantly he helped Near get off his coat and boots. Roger looked up and a look of relief washed over him at the sight of K. "K, do you mind helping Near?"

"Not at all, Roger," She shook her head. Roger nodded and left for his office. K got up and went over to the small figure looking around not out of nervousness, but out of curiosity. Now that he wasn't wearing the coat K could see he was wearing white pajamas. After a few seconds, Near started curling a strand of hair around his finger.

K got up and approached the little boy, she squated down so she was on his level. He looked at her, shockingly, straight in her eyes. "Hello, Near, I'm K,"

"Hello," He replied, his voice was so quiet K had to strain to hear her.

"Would you like me to show you around?" She asked.

"Sure," He shrugged. K pursed her lips.

"Do you really want to? 'Sure' is a noncommittal phrase. It's like saying I will, whether I want to or not." She stated and Near nodded.

"I want to go to a room, I'd like to be by myself." He admitted.

"I can show you to the room we have available. You're in luck, you won't be having a roommate." She smiled warmly. Near nodded. K got up and gestured for her friends still sitting on the steps to move. B got up immediately, A following, but Mello hesitated looking between K and Near. He huffed and left. K sighed, she made a mental note to go and see what was wrong with him later.

For now, she led the small boy up the stairs. She knew which room he'd be in, because it was one of the only rooms open. One of the rooms was reserved for when L decided to visit, and the other was occupied by Linda,a promising art student. Despite when L and K first arrived, Wammy's still enforced a strict same-sex roommate code.

She got to the room and opened the door for him. "If you need anything Near, my room is down the hall to the right." She gestured in the direction and Near nodded. He went into the room and paused, he turned and waved goodbye to her. She returned the gesture and left. She heard the door shut.

For some reason, she didn't want to leave Near alone. He was so young and he was so much like L.

…

_K,_

_I can't email you for quite sometime. I'm working on a case with the American Government. I am truly sorry that this means I won't be able to visit for our birthday. I hope you can forgive me and I hope realize that it does hurt knowing that I am hurting you._

_I am well, as is W. I hope you are doing alright, pass along my greetings to B and A. Thank you._

_I love you, your brother_

K heaved a sigh. It frustrated her, she had been in such a good mood based on the fact that her brother would be visiting. Now, L wouldn't be there. She scowled and punched the power button on her computer. She gritted her teeth and got up from her desk chair.

Why did she even bother asking? What the hell was the point in making a promise never to leave each other?

She bit back tears and buried herself in her bed, the twin beds were still pushed together from when they first arrived. She wouldn't push them apart now, and she refused whenever Roger suggested taking one bed out. K choked back a sob.

Eventually, she would fall asleep. She'd probably show up late for her tutor in the morning in order to wipe away the traces of the infernal tears. B and A had already seen her in a state of recovery, she hated the look of sadness in B's eyes and the look of pity in A's. It was a weakness of hers, a weakness she needed to stomp out.

Unconsciousness was finally taking her into its kind grasp when she heard her door creak open. She sat up and looked over to her uninvited visitor. She was shocked to find Near. His finger was curled around a strand of hair. "I apologize for disturbing you, but you said if I need something to come to you."

She blinked and nodded. She gestured for him to climb onto her bed. He did so and sat next to her. His expression had changed from earlier to a looked on the verge of tears. He looked up at her, "I'm afraid of storms," he informed. K nodded, she had forgotten about the clashing of thunder and lightening just outside.

K didn't bother asking permission, and took Near into her arms. Surprisingly, he didn't hesitate to cuddle up to her. She started rocking him back and forth and combing a hand through his hair.

"My mother would hold me like this." He whispered. "I never appreciated it, then she died. Did your parents die?" He was talking to calm himself, she knew because L did the same thing in these kinds of situations when he was younger.

"Yes, my mother would sing to us, sadly enough I didn't inherit her pretty voice." She chuckled. Near smiled, it was the first time she had seen him smile.

"Could you sing to me? I don't mind if you're not as good." He asked.

"Um, I suppose, I only know french lullabies though." She hesitated and cleared her throat. She thought of one of her favorites.

"Au clair de la lune,

Mon ami Pierrot,

Prête-moi ta plume

Pour écrire un mot.

Ma chandelle est morte,

Je n'ai plus de feu,

Ouvre-moi ta porte,

Pour l'amour de Dieu,"

The three versed song ended and Near was asleep. She laid them both down and smiled. She had forgotten her worries and hummed the song until she too fell asleep.

**This was the fluffiest thing I have written thus far. The song is real, and it is called Au Clair de la Lune. Look it up on Youtube, it's so cute!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and hugs and kisses!**


	17. Chapter 14

**Can I just say that is the longest story I've ever uploaded! I'm at sixteen chapters! That is just awesome. **

**Huge hugs and kisses the readers/reviews/followers/favoriters! You keep me going!**

**BTW, the chapter name actually pertains to the theme of the chapter!**

**Chapter 14**

**The Convenience of Amnesia**

K stared at the watch she had snagged from the evidence bin in Watari's office. She had found the piece of paper which was sitting next to it on the table desk in her room, and she found the needle afterwards. It wasn't shocking that Light had a secret compartment in his watch. What was surprising was what was kept in it. The scrap was enough to write down a note to remind himself of something. But why would you need the note to be in a watch, how would you remember that your note was in your _watch_? Then there was the needle. Why in God's name would he need a needle?

She had invited B and Near up to her room to discuss the issue. She couldn't invite all four of the Wammy boys, she'd inform Mello and Matt when the task force was asleep. For now, she just wanted to figure out what this was about.

"Why would he need a needle?" She voiced.

"You never know when you'll need to hem your khakis?" B suggested sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"And what's with the paper?" She continued.

"I would suggest it was for emergency purposes, in case he need to write something down." Near added.

"Yes, but what would you write down? It's not big enough to write an address. It's just barely big enough to write down a phone number. And if he needed to write something down, why wouldn't he just write it on a piece of paper and put it in his pocket, like normal people? Or his wallet.?" She rambled on, not really caring if Near or B understood her. Apparently they did.

"It's big enough to write a name." B said.

"Yes, but this doesn't explain why he went to such lengths to put a piece of paper." Near shook his head.

"Yagami had an eidetic memory, just like you two, just like me, just like Mello, Matt, and my brother. Why would he even need to write something down to remind himself something?" K argued, she was still sitting. A headache was forming in her temples.

"What if the needle was in case he didn't have a pen?" B asked offhandedly.

"Wouldn't that be going too far?" K countered.

"Not if what was being written was more important than a little prick of the finger." Near defended. K sighed.

"If we ask him what he kept the paper and needle for he might tells us, if it isn't incriminating." B went on, now nibbling on his thumb. "Or he may not even say he has a secret compartment in his watch. Just like many other things, Yagami may not even be aware of this mysterious compartment."

"We can't do that, he'll put up his defenses and we'd never be able to tell if he were lying or not. We can, however, ask if he has made a watch with something interesting to it." K offered, she bit her lip for a second in thought. "I looked up the maker of the watch and the brand isn't known for these kinds of attachments or benefits. They're just simple watches that tell time and which direction you're facing."

"That seems a bit better. It can't be as if we were interrogating." Near paused, "If he tells us he has done something with a watch, then he is not afraid of us knowing about it and whatever is in the watch is not valuable. His facial expression would be light and there should be little hesitation in answering for that prospect to be true." B nodded.

"If he says no, that means he either doesn't want us to know or he really doesn't know. Which means there is something odd about this Yagami-kun situation. He has forgotten many aspects of the investigation, he does things a lot differently." B bit down on his thumb before continuing, "Before confinement he seemed colder without that endearing mask. Now he's completely open, rarely have I sensed a lie from him. Adding to this the memory loss of watch-tinkering, something is up."

"If this has anything to do with the Kira case then I can't help remembering what L had said. That Kira's power passes between people. What if they lose their memory of the power, that would explain both Yagami and Amane's situation." K added and a feeling of dread crept over her. This really would be depressing.

"It seems like a stretch though. What about the theory that they're being controlled by the real Kira?" B quirried.

"Are they guilty of murder?" Near asked.

"Those are things we'll have to test out once we find out Kira's means of killings." K sighed heavily.

…

Later on, K, B, and Near came back down to the investigation room. L was eating chocolate pudding, Mello was sitting next to him doing the same thing. Matt was racing Matsuda on Mario Kart. K would ask later how Matt was able to get Mario Kart in the building. The rest of the task force and Light were doing their actual jobs. Not saying that L wasn't doing his job.

K sat next to Mello, B quickly grabbing the seat next to her. Near sat on the floor where his neglected Legos now lay. After a few minutes, Mello perked up as if he hadn't seen K walk in. "Oh, K, I found something while you were gone!" He enthused.

"What would that be, Mel?" She asked smiling. He grinned.

"I found a pattern! Along with criminals, there have been many mysterious deaths of businessmen. With these deaths certain company stocks have skyrocketed while others have plummeted. But the company with the most profit is Yotsuba." He finished with a larger grin, K was in awe. Could Kira 3.0 be a businessman?

"Amazing," K commended.

"And why didn't you say anything when you found this out, Mello?" L asked. "How long have you known?"

"For about an hour, I don't know I'm used to answering to K a.k.a. Elisa Boon, my former boss." Mello explained. L nodded without saying anything.

"This really is helpful, Mello, Kira 3.0 could very well be a businessman working for Yotsuba." K complemented.

"Wait, Kira _3.0_, as in a new Kira and not the pre-existing, original Kira." Aizawa stated. K grimaced before turning to the man. She hadn't meant for the task force to know about her own and L's suspicions. It was to avoid conflict.

"Yes, we have a theory that this is a different Kira." L answered for her. "Our reasoning is that these criminals aren't as high profile as original Kira's victims. The timing is also different."

"Yes," K continued, "When we first suggested that Kira was a student because of his schedule, he then spread out the death in such a way that there was no pattern. Now the deaths of criminals and otherwise are all in the same time period again, except a different time. The deaths occur the majority of the time on the weekends and later at night during the week. The hours suggest a working citizen with hours closer to that of a businessman, police officer, lawyer, etc."

"Wow, I had forgotten about that from the beginning of the case." Matsuda scratched the back of his head amazed.

"This is a step in the right direction. We need to research Yotsuba and we need to check out the people that work their. There might be a specific group or a specific person receiving more gain than his coworkers due to these deaths." Near stated from the floor, K nodded in agreement.

"Who here remembers what I said about Kira being a student? It was in the beginning when I was still Katy Jameson, and Elisa was behind a computer." She asked, the task force, L, and Mello nodded. "If we assume that the mysterious deaths and heart attacks are the cause of Kira, it follows what I said. An adult would better themselves in benign ways, less flare than a student. The criminal killings just seem routine, nothing special, no more experimentation, no keeping us on our toes. There's something off. In fact I think they're just killing criminals so they don't raise suspicion."

"You think the criminal deaths are just routine?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes, the passion and the sincerity is gone. There wasn't one day of working that we didn't find something odd about the deaths, now the most interesting deaths are those of CEOs and Corporate Executives." K pouted.

"When I see the new list of criminals I see the same thing just different patterns." Aizawa debated.

"It may just be my gut feeling," K shrugged and, without even noticing, drew her knees up to her chest. She placed her hand on her knee and, just to make it a bit stranger, started nibbling on her index finger.

B frowned, it was one thing if L went all depressed/desperate mode. It was another if his K did. Then a thought came to him, and he remember what K, B, and Near's original plan was when coming down.

He waited for the conversation to slow and quiet. Everyone, now with a renewed ambition, went to work.

"Matt," he called to the redhead who was now trying to be his personal record at Mario Kart. Matt turned and raised an almost unnoticeable brow at the ex-murderer, "Do you still have that computer you built?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, still runs and everything." Matt couldn't help the proud grin now growing on his face.

"Hmm, I once made something similar, I used calculator parts. What about you Mello Yello, have you ever built something as significant as a laptop?" B grinned. Mello scowled at him at the use of the obscene nickname.

"No, I was a bit busy being a better successor." He spat. B rolled his eyes and swallowed down the anger that rose. Now was not the time to argue or send a blonde out a twenty story window.

"No need to be snippy. What about you L? Kitten? Have you ever tinkered with something or built something?" He asked the twins. L looked up briefly and, if you had magnifying glass and were B or K, he smiled just a bit.

"I once made a watch out of a calculator and belt." L discussed calmly, his voice still holding the deeper monotone he had been carrying the past few days. K looked over at B with a smirk.

"I made three calculators out of a computer." She boasted. "What about you Near?"

"No point asking sheep over there, he makes things everyday." Mello grouched. K rolled her eyes.

"I made my own robot. It was no bigger than the Optimus Prime figure though." He shrugged.

"And Light?" B began, "You're a genius too, have you ever made or maybe tinkered with something to improve it?" Light looked up and gazed in thought for a moment. He smiled amused.

"I'm afraid I haven't had the chance." He negated. K commended Light for his civility towards B. Even though B put a gun to his head and continuously threatened to shoot him.

After that, K and L shared a look. It was so brief no one would have really noticed it and if they did. It would have just been cast aside as twin-talk, which the task force had briefly debated while out of a place to do work. K and L now used that to their advantage to actually share glances to pass along their feelings on a certain subject like normal people. Not quite as interesting as twin-talk but close enough.

"Oh, I'm not sure if Mello has made this discovery, but 15 similar deaths occurred a few weeks ago." Light informed. K raised her brows contemplatively.

"That leads me to believe that Kira 3.0 has been working since your imprisonment." She thought aloud, now squeezing her knees.

…

After informing Mello and Matt of the situation they were now handling. It didn't take as long as K originally thought. Then came the question if they believed Light Yagami.

"He answered easily, and honestly, he went with the amused route. If one like Light were lying there would be no hesitation." Mello offered, "There might even be a bit of quirk of the eye, a twitch of lip to indicate nervousness. But Yagami wasn't nervous at all. He had to think, Light Yagami doesn't lie like that, he has an answer for everything. Even if it's wrong."

"I agree with Mello," K nodded sitting on her queen-sized bed. "That would mean he doesn't remember tinkering with his watch, and therefore doesn't remember putting a piece of paper in it."

"If the real Kira were controlling Amane and Yagami, then he would leave no trace of their involvement. If this scrap of paper and needle have anything to do with Kira, then he would have taken it or gotten Yagami to take care of it." Matt broke in, "The fact that it's still there either means Kira messed up, or there is no original, behind-the-scenes Kira. Yagami wouldn't forget something like this, but he may not have anticipated L taking the watch. So, there are two options; either Yagami messed up or he never had any intention of staying clueless."

There was silence.

**Was that too much of a stretch, I don't think so. I'm anal when it comes to this kind of stuff. I honestly believe that if the Wammy's (L, B, Mello, Near, and Matt (not including the non-con K)) all worked together as a unit, they would probably reach these conclusions.**

**I think of K, Mello, Matt, B, and Near as L's brain when he can't physically investigate something. Since he's attached to Light all the time, talk about awkward when you open a watch to find a piece of death note. Then Light would touch it and get his memories back… yikes!**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 15

**A BIT OF IMPORTANT-NESS: So, I made a boo boo, I accidently made it so that the task force was fired before Yotsuba even became prevalent in the investigation. I have solved my own problem, but my goal to keep the progression of the case as accurate as possible is a bit botched now. Oh well, c'est la vie. *shrugs***

**I'm saddened by the fact the Wedy and Aiber will not be making an appearance in this fic. :C They're kind of not necessary. Matt can do what Wedy does and both Mello and K can be rather charismatic. Infiltration conquered. **

**Chapter 15**

**Allegory of Tension**

K had eaten several cupcakes. Her theory was she caught L's case depression. She did not appreciate it one bit. It had only gotten worse the night prior.

She actually sometimes resented L's ways of working. He was a made-for-solitude kind of guy. He actually preferred not needing an organization to work with, he probably didn't even want any of the Wammy boys or herself on the case. Though the later was probably because he cared about them, except B. She was pretty sure he did not like B one bit.

He didn't plan on telling the task force about the trust they had set aside for the task force, he wanted to see who would stay and who would go. She didn't believe that was fair at all. She knew Soichiro wouldn't leave, Light was chained to L for one and for two he probably had savings. Mogi and Matsuda were single and lived alone, they literally had nothing to lose. Aizawa, however, had just as much heart and determination as everyone else. Except, he had a young daughter and a wife. He wasn't as higher up than Soichiro, so he probably didn't have much in the way of savings. Yet, she still knew that Aizawa would have wanted to stay just as much as Soichiro, Matsuda, or Mogi.

By L doing that, he had two reasons; one was to weave out the dedicated ones and two was to save another life. K agreed but she wouldn't have wanted to undermine Aizawa or any of the others in that way.

"K, L, here are all of the resumes of the employees that work for Yotsuba." Mogi appeared next to K and put the papers, a very large stack that K couldn't even peer over from her seat.

"Well done Mogi, that's impressive considering Yotsuba has 300,000 employees." She smiled at him as he left.

"Yes, Mogi is rather efficient." L nodded in agreement.

"You know," Mello piped up, "I was wondering if Yotsuba is behind this or not. Maybe Kira is using Yotsuba. Just like the speculation that he was using Light and Misa."

"Hmm," L hummed, "I was thinking the same thing."

"What if Kira is one of the people we suspect are being controlled?" Near added, everyone turned to the boy still sitting on the carpet. K pursed her lips.

"What do you mean?"

"What if the mastermind just passes on his power? He expects it back, but by being cleared he won't be suspected again, seriously at least. By doing this he is continuing his judgment but not being stupid about it either, he knows when he's in rough water and makes himself a life-preserver." Near gazed down at small figurines sitting in front of him. Each labeled differently, Kira, Kira-X, and Kira-Y.

"That is all speculation Near, you should know better than to dwell on such things." L reprimanded. Near looked up and nodded obediently.

"Not that I am not guilty of that also L, but isn't that what you've been doing concerning Light-kun." K asked, a smirk curving her lips. L stopped mid-bite of his cake. He turned to K with an expression that read almost like mock-betrayal.

"I don't consider that speculation." L disagreed. Light turned to the duo with his own smirk. K winked at him.

"Why on earth not? I have my profiling yes, but without proof…" She trailed off. Now she was just getting under L's skin.

"He was one of the people Penber was following, he was also the only one of that particular group that was capable." L defended.

"True, but that's not proof. That's _speculation_." K corrected, "Just… what is that English idiom I am so fond of? Right, practice what you preach, L." She giggled at his glare.

The task force went back to work, the task force now including _everyone_. K felt a little better after he debate with L and now only had one knee clutched to her chest.

"L, I got into the system. Like you said," Matt said. He carried a laptop and set it down on the long desk in front of K. He hooked it up to the big screen. Then the screen was bombarded with over a hundred security camera footages. K gawked at it.

"I don't see how we'll be able to pay attention to one screen at a time." L stated.

"All we have to do is look for anything suspicious on Saturdays and Fridays." Matt shrugged. He clicked a few keys and the screen was condescended down to thirty feeds. K felt Near approach up next to her to look at the footage.

"Huh, what are they doing in the copy roo- _shit_, turn the thing off Matt!" Mello shouted in horror. K frowned and looked through the videos and saw what Mello was freaking out about. She shrieked and moved to shield Near from the disturbing feed. "Turn it off, Matt!" She growled.

Her hands covered Near's eyes.

"Kitty, I'm not sure what the problem is with me seeing to Yotsuba employees in the copy room." Near protested, but didn't move the hands away from his face.

Matt clicked the spacebar and the images went away. He smirked.

…

A headache was forming again in K's temples. This time it was so impeding that she could barely open her eyes before being momentarily blinded by the computer screens. Even turning her head sent a wave of dizziness over her. She feared to even get up out of her seat, the coffee helped slightly. She took aspirin but it seemed to only dull the ebbing pain in her head.

She could feel L and B giving her worried glances. They could see the pain etched on her features.

She was still aware that Matsuda was with Misa, so he wasn't there. She knew Soichiro and Aizawa were at home to get a few things. Maybe she needed to go to bed, just sleep it off. It was getting close to five in the afternoon, it seemed like a good time to take a break.

Sure in her decision, K rolled her chair away from the desk and made to get up. She was on her feet and the dizziness almost sent her back down. B called to her, yet he sounded so funny now, like the were underwater. "K, do you need help?"

"No… ef-ery… thins…" K vaguely remembered B and L shouting for her. Then, there was nothing.

…

K was sent to the emergency room.

B wasn't allowed to go with her, for good reason. Mello and Near went instead. He couldn't stop pacing, his mind raced. It was so terrifying seeing those slat eyes go dull and heavy lidded. She had slurred like she was drunk. She fell to the floor, or into B's arms, like a ton of bricks. When she was sent away in an ambulance just outside, she was still unconscious. He racked his brain for what could be wrong with her, there were plenty of possibilities. Each one worried him too much to dwell on. But he was Beyond Birthday, he was both masochistic and sadistic, of course he'd worry.

L was a wreck now, he kept glancing at the phone and didn't even eat the cake in front of him. He still sipped his overly sugared tea. The detective nibbled at his thumbs to the point where they should've bled. Light seemed worried, but even if he was clueless at the moment B still didn't trust the son of a bitch with even L's life.

B had a jar of jam opened in his hand, but he hadn't taken one bite of it. Matt was harder to read behind the orange goggles and gameboy, but every once in a while he too would look over at the phone sitting ominously on a table.

"L, a message just came in for Eraldo Coil. It's a request to find out L's identity." Watari came through. B walked over to L along with the other task force members. "The man who requested this was Masahiko Kida. He works as an executive with Yotsuba."

"So it is Yotsuba," Soichiro sighed.

"Of course they'll need to find out who L is in order to kill him." Light deduced standing next to L who just kept gazing at the phone unaffected by Watari's news. B smirked weakly, not having the energy to sneer at the clueless task force.

"That's not good, we still need L in order to do this case, we're already down three right now." B flinched at Soichiro's words. He didn't say anything.

"Yeah, Eraldo Coil is the Third Greatest Detective behind Elisa Boon and L." Aizawa commented.

"I don't see the big deal in worrying." Matt mumbled, but it was loud enough for the task force to turn.

"What do you mean? L is a vital part of our investigation." Aizawa countered. "Just because you and your friends are here doesn't mean that you're enough to help solve this case."

"On the contrary," Matt lifted his head to the group and pushed his goggles up to reveal green eyes. "I wasn't talking about that. I was referring to the fact that L is Eraldo Coil. He took them down when he was eight. At least that's what the legend says." Matt shrugged and went back to his game.

"What?" The task force turned back to L. The detective blinked and nodded.

"Yes, it is true. There are four well known detectives in this world, I am two of them." He agreed. The force were quiet for a minute, but Aizawa frowned.

"What about Deneuve? There are four and you're two of them, that would be L and Coil. Elisa Boon is K, what about Deneuve. If you refused their investigation, then they could just go to Deneuve." Aizawa argued.

"That would be pointless because K is Deneuve. We made an agreement when we were young. I would take Coil, she'd take Deneuve." L explained. He sipped his tea and looked into the overly sweet liquid. "I don't plan on refusing, it would be a good way to get inside information."

Before anyone could comment, the phone rang.

Matt, L, and B shot towards the phone, B tackled Matt to the ground and reached for the phone only to see L grabbing it dragging Light who had tripped from the sudden movement. He answered the phone with a quick, "Hello."

"Is this Lenny?" K's voice came through, from the sound of it she was normal. L smiled, he was too thankful to even acknowledge the name.

"Yes, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just low blood sugar. They gave me some medicine and I need to eat more apparently." She giggled. "It's alright, brother, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, have I missed anything? No need to go into detail, just a yes or no will suffice." She asked.

"Yes," L needed to see her, then he'd know for sure if she was truly fine. Which he didn't believe her. He wanted to, for selfish reasons. He wanted to believe her so he could stop worrying. It was confusing, what is wrong with his dear twin sister?

"Damn, oh well," She cursed, "Thank you, I'll be back in about twenty minutes." L sighed, inaudible to K, but noticed by B and Matt who were still in the floor.

"I look forward to it." He answered and hung up. B and Matt still looked up at L expectantly. He sighed again and slouched back to his chair. "She has low blood sugar."

"That's it?" B narrowed his eyes.

"That's what she told me, that's it. They gave her medication and told her to eat more." L reiterated. Matt and B actually shared a look, each read that they didn't believe it.

"Something tells me you don't believe her." Light mused.

"I don't, but I hope it's just my being overprotective again." The detective's frown deepened. "What about you, Light-kun?"

"Not particularly, she eats cupcakes just as much as you eat your sweets." Light agreed.

Before they could add anything else, Watari called in. "L, we're getting a distress signal from Matsuda."

"What did the dumbass do now?" Matt grumbled now from the couch.

"It's coming from the main boardroom at Yotsuba tower." Watari continued.

"That's just great." B grouched. The task force gasped. L heaved a very big sigh, and began dialing for Matsuda's phone. He passed it to B. The ex-murderer rolled his eyes.

"H-Hello?" Matsuda answered.

"Hey, asswipe, it's me Asahi. What are you doing?" B chirped into the phone.

"Huh- oh, Asahi, ha ha, I'm just working." Matsuda replied, he seemed nervous, but covered it well enough. B chuckled.

"Well, you and me are getting laid tonight, bar hopping." He enthused.

The task force rolled their eyes almost in unison.

"I can't tonight,"

"Oh, is your wallet fucked again?" B looked to L and he nodded in approval. There was a pause, though quick. "Yes, I'm afraid so, my finances are in a lot of trouble."

"Oh, that's too bad buddy. Well, we'll just hang out some other time, or maybe I'll get laid tonight without you. Oh well," B hung up. He looked to the task force, "He's in trouble, deep shit. The bright side is, if he dies, we know that Yotsuba are working with Kira."

"We'll call Misa. Light-kun, she'll listen to you." L stated and turned around to face Matt, "Michi, I need you to bring up the Yotsuba security system." Matt nodded and got up to sit next to L. He quickly brought up the feed. With a few swipes at the keyboard it brought up the camera feed to Matsuda's distress signal. It was a conference room, a large one. There were six out of eight chairs taken.

"The question is whether he heard anything," One of them said. It's assumed that they're talking about Matsuda. Everyone is glued to the screen and realize they could get the answer they need.

"If it's a possibility, no matter how small, we'll have to kill him." Everyone gasped, maybe even L, but no one heard a specific person over the gasps of everyone else. That was easy.

"I wonder if he even came here to promote his client." Another spoke, this one had on glasses. B was actually disappointed. "He could be an undercover cop." Ha, ha, ha; oh if he only knew.

"No I don't think so…" A third joined in. "The Japanese police have completely drawn their support from the Kira case."

"Look, it doesn't really matter who he is." The second speaker denied. "We have no choice but to kill him." Yes, that didn't sound good, but they knew now what to expect. L whispered to Soichiro quickly and the older man nodded. He left through the elevator with Mogi behind him.

Just then Light's cell went off, the ID reading Misa.

…

When Soichiro called Mello, it meant Mello had to take a detour. Apparently to one of L's old hotels. K and Near were on their way back to HQ, so he just took the subway. He had to get there in ten minutes tops, according to Yagami. And Mello just loved being forced to help.

The hotel wasn't very far from the hospital, so it take him to long to get to it from the train. He wasn't given any directions as to what he was to do except go to the hotel room they had stayed in. He made there alright. He had managed to buy a chocolate bar at the hospital, so he was currently munching on that.

When he made it to the room, Soichiro pushed clothing and a wig on him. "Go outside and when I called you lay down beneath this balcony." The man hissed to him and pushed him back out the door.

Mello huffed.

He put on the outfit and wig and eerily looked like Matsuda. Fantastic, why did he have a bad feeling that Matsuda was the reason the task force was in a panic?

…

K and Near made it back to HQ and only Light, L, and B were there. She stopped dead in the room rather confused as to why everyone seemed to be somewhere else. She had been in the hospital for half the day, and Mello was called to take a detour instead of come with K and Near back to HQ. She must have missed a lot.

"L?" She called. At the sound of her voice L spun and his eyes widened. B turned, as well as Light, each grinned. "Hello, what'd I miss?"

"Oh, it's a long story…" B started.

"Matsuda was being an idiot and has gotten himself into a predicament. That predicament is with the Yotsuba group, whom we have now confirmed are working with Kira." L explained briefly. K winced at the news. She wasn't one of the ones to call Matsuda an idiot, but geez, that was stupid.

"Oh, that's not good." She empathized.

"Do you have it taken care of?" Near asked from beside K.

"Yes," Light spoke, "I think we may get Matsuda back alive."

"Yes, he did call, and if he follows instructions everything will be fine." L agreed and popped a cherry in his mouth.

K sighed and walked over to B and hugged him. She didn't know why she felt lovey-dovey, in light of recent events. She just felt she wanted a hug. B embraced her back. She released him and went over to her brother and crushed him in a similar hug. L didn't hesitate to squeeze her back. Surprisingly, to L and B the most, she also hugged Light. She held on for awhile before Light hugged her back. Tears pricked at her eyes.

Not like they noticed.

An hour later, everyone was okay. Matsuda was back and flinching away from both B's and Mello's glares. The blonde was still in his Matsuda costume, and was far from happy about plan was set though.

Eraldo Coil would be played by Mello. He would call Kida and confirm the amount and the plans Coil was meant to make, which would not be made.

Misa would take the job as spokesperson if they did call back.

Everyone else would contribute to looking up background on the eight that were in that conference. Except Matt who was obligated to look through surveillance from the past month from Yotsuba.

"This shit wasn't even challenging. It only took me five more minutes than expected because I was about to beat my highscore." Matt grouched later on.

It had been a week since the Matsuda incident. Everyone was back into a routine, Mello had called Kida to confirm the payment. They agreed to it. So, they now thought they'd soon be getting L's identity, as if. Now Mello was having too much fun. They looked up background on all of the eight men in the group.

"So, one of these men is Kira." K mused.

"Yep," B murmured.

"There is only seven of them, where's the other?" Near asked from beside K.

**The last couple chapters have been super short in my opinion. The next one won't be. Also, I know it might seem like this is getting closer to an end, but not really. There's a lot to come. This will have an epilogue, this will also not have dead L. I know, I know, it adds depth and intrigue. I. Don't. Want. To. Kill. L. That's final. No buts. L lives. Light lives. Mello lives. Matt lives. B lives… **

**I have a new worry, is K a Mary Sue? I hope not. I know it seems like everyone likes her but that is just because she's nice. I always thought of Mary Sues as kind undeserving of attention. I think K is just a good person, therefore people like her. She's not drop dead gorgeous, she's attractive on the same level as L. He's not Channing Tatum and she's no Angelina Jolie. So there.**

**Geez I rant… sorry, you guys are so easy to talk to… love ya Review!**


	19. Chapter 16

**This particular chapter has been taking me ages! In my mind. It was so hard how to make this work out the way I want it to without sounding rushed or implausible.**

**I hope this worked out! If it didn't leave a review, I'll take down the chapter and try again. I'll repeat this at the end. :D**

**Chapter 16**

**Let's Stay this Way**

The meeting went well, and to recap.

Light had the genius idea to call one of the Yotsuba group's members; Namikawa Reiji. In the end, he was able to delay deaths by a month and still gave the task force enough time to decide what to do. This was genius, L was impressed as well as K. K made the offhanded comment that Light could take one of the positions as one of the World's Greatest Detectives. L made no attempt to say anything, as all of his successors sat in the room with him, and seemed to be boring holes into the back of his head. Light spluttered a bit and only thanked K for her confidence in him.

Mello was either a genius or a smartass, or both. He sent a report giving many strange details like; smug bastard stole a case from me and he's obviously ugly, he's jealous of my own beauty. He did, however, leave one remark of value. He told Yotsuba that L was probably already getting suspicious of them. Their killing was a bit obvious, and it was probably already a reality that L knew about them. They took this seriously and decided to not kill anyone for a month, like what Light had asked. They would still meet every weekend.

It was only the day after that L remarked to Light, K sitting next to L and B having his spot next to K, about being the next L. It was a transparent offer, L's top three successors were standing in the same room and his ex-successor also in the same space. Light stared at L wide-eyed and then his eyes narrowed.

"You think I'm pretending I'm not Kira. You still think I'm kira." Light revealed, "Or that I've some how transferred my power to someone else and plan to get it back. If I became L, and I was Kira, I'd be unstoppable."

"Hmm, who wouldn't think that Lightbulb?" Mello scowled cracking a piece of chocolate. Light ignored him, which seemed to be getting easier for him. K frowned sadly. She still didn't want Light to be Kira, he was so nice now especially. But he didn't even know that they may have a piece of physical evidence against him. If the piece of paper and needle were anything at all.

"And you would be right, Light-kun." L nodded.

"Do I even look like a murderer, am I capable?" Light snapped, spinning L to face him, hands on the detective's shoulders. L opened his mouth to answer, only to have it covered and prevented from speaking.

K clasped a hand on his mouth and stood; she put a hand on Light's chest to get him back. When she was sure L wouldn't talk, she released him and dug in his pocket. She produced a key and unlocked his cuff. She attached it to her own wrist. She gave him back the key.

"Um, K?" Mello spoke up again. L was staring at her in shock.

"No more fighting," She growled, mainly aimed at L for some reason. "Come on, Light-kun, let's go on a walk. You need a break from the case and so do I."

She headed towards the stairs on the other side of the room going down. She paused, "Leave me alone, please. I'll search the recents on your computers. If I find anything that would lead me to believe you were watching me, I'll tie you up somewhere in a closet."

K continued down, Light behind her.

"Is there something you want to talk about K? Except of course that conflict between L and I." Light asked. K didn't answer at first.

She got down to a level with a larger staircase and a door with a sign. The sign stated that it led directly to the roof. She immediately opened the door and ran up the metal stairs. It took a few minutes to get to the roof, but K sighed when they did. She approached the edge, only protected by a concrete railing.

"This case requires trust, Light." K stated, Light was mildly surprised by the lack of an honorific and that she was speaking English. "I and my brother still believe you might be Kira. B, Mello, Matt, and Near believe the same thing. It's awful I know, unlike my brother I have a few social skills. I know enough to feel horrible that I suspect someone I've grown to care about. But I do care about you, Light. The evidence, circumstantial and speculation, points to you. You don't see what we do. We have seen a change and it isn't the kind you'd be proud of. It's suspicious. All of a sudden I see honesty in your eyes. Someone cannot achieve this kind of deception, except maybe my brother. Even then, I'm not sure. L doesn't exactly lie to me.

"I trust few people in this world, L even fewer. I still don't trust you." She paused, "Just think Light. Do you really not believe that some part of you might be tempted. if you were given the chance to make this world supposedly better so easily as Kira, would you really refuse?"

Light didn't say anything. He even looked lost for a second.

"I would," She confessed. "In fact I did do something similar. I'm going to tell you about it, but you can't tell anyone else. I don't believe you can get information on me from it, but in a way I'm still trusting you."

"I won't do anything," Light promised.

"My parents were detectives, in fact they worked like I did." She began. "Their real detective work was done as Eraldo Coil and Deneuve. That's right, my father was Coil and my mother Deneuve. They were killed when I was a week away from my eighth birthday. A criminal group got rid of them because they were successful, genius detectives. I saw my mother get shot right before my eyes. I sat next to her bloodied body and held her fractured head in my lap. While I watched my mother die, a man grabbed me and almost killed me. He couldn't though because L had stabbed him. The blood found on L by cops was the man's, he had nightmares about it for weeks. I did too. We slept in the same bed to comfort each other when one of us woke up screaming. I wasn't a child who hated, I snapped at children who teased my brother or I. I once punched a boy for throwing L's sucker into the sandbox. But I didn't hate. I was a girl of strong faith, protestant. Ironic, I know.

"But I hated those men. I hated them with everything I had. They stirred a monster in me I didn't know existed. L and I would solve cases together, before L was L we were still just Coil and Deneuve. One case was similar to ours, which had not been solved and was something we worked on every time we had a chance. A family was slaughtered by a group of men, leaving only a little girl of seven. They worked with the mafia, allegedly, so they were bailed out and could afford the best attorney in the state. They won, they got off with two years each." She gulped, Light saw tears glistening in her eyes. "We were twelve. A week later, I hired an assassin to kill all of them. I used the same assassin to kill two more criminal groups. I stopped when I realized I was solving nothing.

"Death is a tragedy, not a punishment. The most evil of people shouldn't have their life taken from them. If I were speaking to Kira, this would mean nothing, but I'm not. I am speaking to Light Yagami. Light, you should know this already, death is an accident. Death is a natural process. Death is not a solution, in fact it makes things worse. If Kira were to win, this world would be changed, but only because everyone is terrified to even make one false move. Kira will become corrupted, he'll realize that criminals are just the tip of the iceberg in this twisted world. Next will be crooks, then the selfish, then the angry. He'll leave fear in his wake. He'll solve nothing, but he'll be God of this morbid world. By the time he'd win, that's all that will be left of him. A Nebuchadnezzar*, a Caesar. He'll think he's great but he's nothing but a murderer with a god complex." She finished. The entire time she stared into Light's eyes. Deep grey that seemed to have darkened bore into the chocolate irises.

They were quiet for a while. K blinked and turned to the edge. She swung her legs over it and sat on the edge of the rooftop. Her legs dangled over. Light joined her.

"K," Light spoke. He looked at her and she turned. "I don't know, I don't know if I'm Kira or not. Right now, as we're speaking, I am not. If L's theory, and I assume your own, is correct then I may very well be the original Kira. But it seems so unlikely." He stopped to gulp, "I'm actually scared to be Kira, because I think I'd be better at it than Yotsuba and maybe even better than the original."

"I understand," She still looked at him and saw his eyes shimmer.

"I don't want to be Kira, K…" He whispered.

"I don't want that either." She admitted. She was about to turn to the bright, bustling city again. But a hand came up to grasp her chin. Before she could react, a mouth covered her own. She was shocked, but couldn't move. Eventually, she relaxed.

Light pulled away and his expression was unreadable. K knew there was a blush on her cheeks.

"I just wanted to see," Light explained and turned to the cityscape.

"Hmm," K hummed. "Would it bother you if I told you that I think of you like my brother?" She asked timidly now. Light laughed.

"Not at all, I was just seeing," He sent her a quick glance. His eyes were mirthful, but still held that sadness from earlier. "Besides, B would murder me." It was K's turn to laugh.

After a few minutes, K held out her hand to Light and he took it. For another twenty minutes the pair sat there watching the events from below and beyond.

…

The duo came back to where everyone was working, only to find an argument.

"Ah, K," L called from his chair. He was facing the room and by just a hint in his grey orbs. "We appear to have a bit of conflict. Yagami-san wants to arrest the Yotsuba group, I don't want-"

"We can't do that Chief," K turned to Soichiro. He looked at her shock.

"What do you mean, you agree with L?" He asked.

"I don't know what L is saying or any of the others, but we have no clue if Kira is a part of the group or is an outside source. If we arrested them Kira would kill before we could get any information. Also, I am desperate to find out how Kira kills. It seems like the group, as a unit, doesn't even know. And if they do, we couldn't interrogate them to get the answer because they'd be dead. Kira would continue and we be stuck waiting for another lead that may never come." K explained, she turned to Light, "What do you think, Light-kun?"

He frowned in thought and brought a hand to rub at his chin.

"I agree with K. I want to know how Kira kills, if we can't get the answer from Yotsuba then we may not get one at all." Light confessed.

Soichiro gaped at Light.

"I thought you'd want them arrested as well, we could be the cause of more deaths." He questioned. Light shrugged, K worried that she, B, Mello, Matt, and L were rubbing off on him. Before she knew it he'd be eating sweets and obsessing in weird sitting positions.

"You're right we would be, if we arrested them without knowing if one of them was Kira." B hissed, a scowl prominent on his features.

K saw that he wasn't scowling at any of the team, but down towards the handcuffs clasped around her wrist and Light's. She smirked inward, jealous BB was so much fun to play with.

"I still disagree, but it seems I'm outweighed." Soichiro relented with a sigh.

"Some cases aren't as simple as that, Chief." K offered a reassuring smile which he nodded to. She walked over to her brother and held out her wrist to him.

"You can have Light-kun back now, L." She grinned and L reluctantly returned it. He unlocked her wrist and put it back on his own wrist. Before she could even move an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her to a hard chest.

"Cannard." Bastard, B growled at Light and held K just a bit tighter. K squicked, before recovering and elbowing B in the side. "Umph!"

"Tu es stupide, B." You're stupid, B. She snapped and took her usual chair.

B pouted and sat back down forlornly.

"K, I've been considering using Misa Amane to go undercover in Yotsuba." L said ignoring B's kicked-puppy face.

"Um, yeah, sounds like a plan except I don't trust Amane with my McDonalds order, let alone my life." She rejected and winced at the prospect of such a thing occurring.

"Yes could be useful K, she's already expecting a call from Yotsuba to use her."

"I. Don't. Trust. Her." She groused.

"I don't want Misa to be put in danger." Light interrupted. K looked over at him and nodded. "Yes, that's my reason. Even though I question her ability to use a four-function calculator." She rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean she should be endangered, K." He argued back.

"Yes, I know, but you did admit you don't think she could pull it off." K pointed out.

"K, no one else in this room was given the opportunity to be the face of Yotsuba. No one is as well known as Misa Amane. I don't believe she'll be in immediate either." At the last statement he glanced at Light. K sighed. There was no arguing with L and Misa would be easy to please.

"Fine, but only after a few adjustments." She paused and turned to face the group. "Mogi, you have been made to replace Matsuda as Misa's manager. I want you to stay by her side no matter what, the only time I want you to leave her side is during the interviewing process and if the bathroom is one stalled." She pointed her gaze elsewhere, "I'm debating on who else to pick. Matt and Mello are qualified but they don't fit the part, Light-kun could do it but he's attached to L. I certainly can't... Chief I can see doing it… but he may not fit the part so well. Hmm…" She bit her lip in thought. "Okay, Mogi you will not be Misa's manager, you will be her bodyguard. Mello you will be Misa's manager and will go by the name of… Hamasaki Minoru. Yes, you have to wear a suit. Soichiro, you will pose as the in-person Coil." She sighed in relief.

"I have to be her manager?" Mello grimaced. Mello did make a good manager, even if he was fourteen and not thirty. He could pull it off with him being tall and a pair of sunglasses and of course a suit.

"Yes, you fit the part. The rules still apply to both of you. Matsuda, get on telling the talent company or whatever about the change." She turned back to the desk. She froze and spun back around. "Misa will wear a wire and an earpiece, I'll eighty-six the camera."

"That seems air tight," Soichiro commended.

"Yes, I suppose it'll do." L added.

"I still don't agree with this." Light negated.

…

Mello was angry, which wasn't shocking in the long run. He had to wear a suit, even if it was armani. He was wearing sunglasses and had make up on that apparently made him look a bit older. He was sitting in the same car as Misa Amane, which was annoying seeing as the girl didn't know how to shut up.

"So, are you going by Kazumi or Mello?" She asked from the back seat. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Hamasaki Minoru," He answered.

"Oh, alright, Hama-san!" She chirped and Mello cringed. "So, Mochi, you should probably be more chipper than that if you're going to be a part of Misa-Misa's team."

"Right," Mogi started, "I will, Misa-Misa!" The man barked in the most chipper-y chipperness Mello had ever heard from the man. Again Mello cringed.

The trio drove all the way to Yotsuba. Once in the lobby one of the men stood waiting. Mello gave him a once over and stood slightly in front of Misa. "Hello, I'm Hamasaki Minoru, I am Amane Misa's manager." He bowed.

"I am Mochi Kenichi," Mogi enthused. "I am Misa-Misa's bodyguard."

"Right," the man drawled, "Misa please come this way."

"Oh, we'll be going with her to the interview room, but we will not follow her in of course." Mello informed smoothly.

"I suppose that's alright." The man shrugged and gestured for them to follow. Mello wished he could've been the bodyguard, or stayed at HQ. All the time there and not on the field was maddening, yet causing him to be lazy. He even felt like he was gaining weight. He'd have to start utilizing the gym HQ had. It made him wonder why L would want a gym, maybe for problems like Mello was currently facing. He knew Matt would benefit from some training, it could get it him off his ass for a little while.

They made it to the room and Mello made a point to introduce himself to the group, noting Soichiro's presence in the room. L and K had provided yet another armani to him. Mello left the room and joined Mogi outside of the interviewing room. Knowing they were alone, Mello took out a bar of chocolate and broke a piece off. He turned to Mogi, he liked Mogi. He was probably the least irritating of the task force and he was the most efficient. He broke another piece off and held it out to Mogi.

"Here, you look like you've been tortured." Mogi chuckled and took the proffered candy.

"Thank you, I must do well, this is my job and my life. I must perform to the best of my ability." He exclaimed. Mello smirked.

"I wish I had that much enthusiasm. I admire yours." Mello complimented and bit into his chocolate. Mogi nodded appreciatively and also ate the candy.

Mello finished his chocolate bar when one of the men came out smirking. Immediately, Mello took out his phone and took a picture of the man's side view, as discreetly as possible. He sent it to K with the text; which one is this?

Moments after that, Misa came out looking a little worn out. "What are you doing?"

"Going to the bathroom," She informed and headed to the destination. Mello followed, Mogi behind him. Misa was about to open the door when she turned. "You're not going to follow me in are you?"

"Is it a multi-stall or single?" Mello asked.

"Multi," She grumbled. "Can you please just stay out here? I just want to gather my thoughts, please."

"Hmph, K and Ryuuzaki will still hear you anyway." Mello shrugged and nodded. Mogi's brows shot up and when Misa went in he asked, "I would think you'd go in anyway."

"As I said, K and Ryuzaki will still hear her." Mello defended, "There's not much you can do, especially Misa Amane, without making a suspicious noise."

Inside the bathroom, Misa leaned on the counter and looked at her reflection, "This is harder than I thought."

"Don't worry Amane-san, you're doing good so far." K's voice, or at least her scrambled voice, came through the earpiece.

"Oh, thank you," She smiled. It wasn't often she got praise from either twin or any of their friends. K seemed genuine if it weren't for the scrambler. It also let her know that they were listening, they hadn't said anything thus far, which meant they didn't care that she was by herself. That made Misa feel better.

That's when she almost screamed. A monster of white stood behind her and covered her mouth. She only got out a squeak. "Misa, Amane-san, what's going on? What happened?"

"Tell them it was a spider." The deep and gruff feminine voice came from the monster. She gently uncovered her mouth.

"I-I thought I saw a spider." She turned to the thing behind her.

"Well, please be careful, we cannot see you." That must have been L.

"Please be quiet, we don't have enough time." The monster asked, Misa nodded, "I am Rem, a shinigami, and I own the object that this Kira is using. That is called a death note. If you write a name with their face in mind you kill them. In the room with the men I will stand behind the one who is Kira. Please believe me, you don't have a choice. You must do this in order for things to go according to plan." She was interrupted by the door opening.

"Misa, that's enough, I think you've had enough rethinking." Mello glared and Misa nodded.

"Wait, Misa, I have to tell you that you were the second Kira." Misa gasped. mello looked at her expectantly.

"I forgot, my lipstick, it's a bit faded." She pulled out her tube of lipstick and turned back to the mirror. Mello stood their waiting.

"And the original Kira was Light Yagami." Misa barely contained another gasp from escaping and Mello huffed in exasperation.

"Come on, princess," Mello grouched. Misa nodded.

"You're so impatient Hama-san." Misa complained and put away her lipstick.

"Yeah, yeah," She was ushered out before Rem could continued.

"What is wrong with you? What are they infested with spiders?" A different synthesized voice gripped. "Are there cockroaches?"

Misa ignored the voice and took a deep breath. She had no time to ask question, and she couldn't anyway since K and L would hear her or Mello and Mogi would walk in. So, she had to what she knew. She knew Rem would be standing behind the current Kira, she knew she was the second Kira at one point but must've lost her memories. She knew, though shocking, Light was the Kira. K and L were right all along. She still appreciated Kira, even though she was trying to bring him down now, so if Light was Kira then she'd have to do both. Light must not remember being Kira. He did seem different than what she remembered before confinement.

For right now, she just needed to spot this Kira.

She entered the room and as she sat down, opened her eyes to the group she spotted him. This Kira who was working with Yotsuba, was none other than Higuchi Kyosuke.

…

K, Light, L, and B were arguing. Near was annoyed, which was rarely annoyed by K whom he thought of as an older sister, but today he wished they'd stop arguing and listen to reason. What was strange was that L and B were on the same side, they needed to continue using Misa but with added security. While Light and K both argued that the plan needed to be pulled, and this would only get them into a bigger mess. He soon realized maybe he was their reasoning voice. "Excuse me," He said in his soft monotone.

"We need to pull the plug! There's something up, I know it!" K hollered.

"This could be our chance to find Kira. Are you really going to pass up this chance? We could end this a lot sooner. A lot less lives would be lost." L argued back.

"K," Near tried again a little louder.

"Misa could be in danger now! We don't know what made her so nervous for that second. Kira could've been in one of the stalls for all we know." Light snapped.

"That's too risky for Kira." B countered. Near now understood why B was L's successor. B was not better than L, he was not worse than L. B was exactly like L. They were more like twins than L and K.

"WOULD YOU LOT PLEASE SHUT UP!" Near yelled. Which was very exerting, he hated to raise his voice honestly. B and the other's quieted and looked to the white-haired boy. "For right now, nothing's the matter. We'll interrogate Misa Amane when she gets back and if that gets us nowhere then we will strengthen security, actually we'll strengthen it no matter what. I agree that this could be our only chance for awhile, and we can't pass this up."

K and Light sighed defeated. L and B nodded.

"I suppose that will have to do." K grumbled.

…

When Misa got back, they did sit her down and drilled her. They didn't lock her in confinement in a hospital gown and a straight jacket like last time. They were, however, still brutal. Misa was utterly exhausted by the end of it and slightly emotionally scarred due to B's method.

She still had a plan of her own.

If Light was Kira and she was the second Kira, that meant she needed to help him now. She needed to he useful. What better way than getting a confession from Kira.

**BAM! How'd ya like it?**

**Mogi is my favorite task force member. :D K is my favorite OC and from last chapters comments, you guys like her too! That makes me feel better. Thank you bunches!**

**Also, did ya'll like the chapter or was it not believable enough. I can understand if you don't think so. Just let me know as soon as possible. :D**

**Hugs and Kisses, Review!**


	20. Chapter 17

**This is going to get sticky, really sticky… because L knocked over his tea on my laptop… kidding.**

**You might have noticed K's health seems better… remember, she has meds now! Medication makes the world go 'round!**

**I feel like this should just be a warning for anything, but Light might be OOC. If he is, then he might be really OOC. Sorry… I've done well thus far! ;D**

**Chapter 18**

**Forbidden Memories**

"Stay back!" Higuchi put his gun to his head, "Or I'll shoot."

K rolled her eyes and shot his trigger finger. He cried out and cradled his hand, now lacking a trigger finger. "I miss being on sniper duty." She mourned.

"Is this it?" Light asked. K glanced at him.

"I believe so," She replied.

"Yes, it's over," L stated. He didn't sound convinced. Not at all.

K sighed and set her gun down. She unhooked her harness and hopped out of the helicopter. She headed for the cop cars and found that Matt, Mello and the others were there. Just in case, she pulled out the glock from her back.

"K, I would've thought _you_ would at least abide by the law." Soichiro said. He standing, Mello next to him.

"I still count as law enforcement, Chief." She grinned. Someone trotted up next to her and wrapped their arms around her.

"I love it when you're violent." BB hummed. She softened her smile and patted B's head which was snuggled into her neck.

Beyond purred and snuggled closer. That is until a shot sounded and ricocheted behind them. B yelped and jumped back. "_Stay away from K,"_ L growled into B's earpiece.

K sighed and went over to Soichiro. "Let's go make the arrest, Chief." K downed a pair of sunglasses borrowed from Mello. He and the others put on their own helmets. She approached the car slowly. "Cover me," She asked.

Many officers surrounded the car, K stood front and center. "Higuchi, get out of the car now!" She ordered, voice hardened. Soichiro, Mogi, and Aizawa flanked her. Beyond, Mello, and Matt stood behind her.

Higuchi got out, looking rather depressed. His hands in the air, surrendering and defeated. "Cuff him," She commanded. The officers did as ordered and blindfolded and cuffed the murderer.

She walked up and crouched in front of him.

"Higuchi, how do you kill?" She asked. He was silent. "I'm not L, I'm Elisa Boon, and I will use any means necessary to get it out of you."

"A notebook, all I have to do is write down the names with their faces in mind and they die. You probably don't believe me, but it's in my bag." He answered obediently. K's eyes widened and went into the car. She rifled through the bag and found the notebook. She looked through it and took a piece of paper out of her pocket. It was something she had been holding onto for some time now. She held it up to the paper in the notebook and gasped. "_K, what is it?_" L asked.

"Notebook, it's notebook paper, _this _notebook paper." She whispered. She sat back in shock and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she screamed.

"AH! Wh-what!?" She scrambled out of the car and backwards. "Non, non… no, it can't be!"

"_K, what is it?!" _L demanded.

"_Dieu de la Mort_," _God of Death._ She breathed. B ran up next to her and grabbed her shoulder. He shook her.

"K! What is it? What do you see?" B picked up the notebook and looked up to where K couldn't take her gaze from. His eyes widened. Before them stood a monster, a ghostly white figure. The thing stood and looked down, part of it's face covered by purple-tinted dreads. Its claws were huge and had to be the size of K's head.

"It's whoever touches the notebook." He told L.

"_Let me see it,"_ He answered.

"_NO!_" K shouted. She grabbed at the notebook and clutched it. "No, Light cannot be see this. He cannot touch it. He can be no where near this notebook. Understand!?" She was hyperventilating now.

"Got it, got it," B nodded.

"Here," She tore a bit of the paper and handed it to B. "Give him this scrap."

"_K, what's wrong?_" Light's voice.

"Shut up, shut up, we need to move. We have to go." She stuffed the notebook in her jacket and got up.

"Boon, what else should we do?" One of the officers asked.

"Take Higuchi in, we'll deal with his consequences tomorrow." She replied and ran back to the helicopter. She hopped on and both L and Light gave her worried glances.

"K, what's going on? Why can't I touch the notebook?" He pleaded, though he said it like a normal question, his eyes were pleading. She could feel tears in her eyes. She drew her knees to her chest and clutched the notebook to her chest.

"K, what is it?" L asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing," She bit her lip. She couldn't stop staring at Light in fear. She buried her face in her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. It was over alright and now she had to face how very right she and L were.

She didn't want to.

…

When everyone was back, she read through the book first. Memorized each rule, noted the strange ones. Checked the names, spotted a piece already torn from the book that was not her doing. K crouched in her chair, her hair stuck out in several different directions, her back hunched and she constantly took sips of overly sugared tea. She had been like that for three hours.

"What is she doing?" Matsuda asked worriedly, they were all worried. The only person that seemed to do this on a daily bases was L, and he never went completely aloof. He still answered the task force with more than just one word answers.

"I don't know," L answered grudgingly. He had been watching her for the entire time she had gone reclusive.

"Will we get a chance to look at the book?" Aizawa pursed his lips.

"I'm sure, eventually," Light offered and then everyone saw K's head snap up. Misa was skipping down the stairs. K pushed herself away from the desk. She got up, on shaky legs from lack of use. She turned and glared. The scowl was pointed between Light and Misa.

"You think you're so clever…" She growled. It came out soft though, voice gruff from very little use. Light's brows raise in question. Her glower heated.

"K, what's wrong?" L asked softly.

"K…" Light breathed. She snapped and threw the book across the room.

"Take the fucking thing! Isn't it perfect that there are rules that get you and Misa off the hook!" She snarled. "How fucking convenient! Congratulations," She turned in a whirlwind of fury and black hair and stormed down the stairs.

Everyone was in shock. L was the one to move, he got up and unlocked the cuffs. He followed after his sister. He got downstairs just in time to see the door to the roof close. He went in and up. He found her hanging her legs off the ledge. It was raining.

He walked over and sat next to her.

They sat that way, getting drenched in the rain and heart beats matching with the thunder. L took K's hand. "What is wrong, K?"

"He's going to get off, I care about him. He reminded me of you, he reminded me of a brother. Now he's a murderer. It feels like it did when B committed his first kill. Why do I care? I do that don't I, as soon as feelings get in the way everything becomes worse." She paused and squeezed his hand, as if to remind her to come back to Earth. "Did I really get that into it, L? Was I really that open?"

"You were trying something new. You were trying to find out without pain." He explained.

"I get it, he's Kira, I know this." She went on, "That paper he had in his wallet, it matched the paper in the notebook. Everything added up until I got to those last two rules, and then it fell apart. It's suspicious."

"Higuchi told us a lot about the notebook. If you relinquish ownership of it you lose all your memories of it." L informed.

"Hmm, yes, that was a rule." K nodded. "It was raining then too."

"Yes, it was," He squeezed her hand.

"Is it true that if I were to die, you would?" She asked.

"My body would be here. I could talk, I could walk, but I couldn't really be alive." He answered. She laid her head on his shoulder. "We won't die…"

"Maybe I won't, maybe you won't," She shrugged.

"_Nous ne mourrons pas." We will not die_. He repeated, voice firm.

The twins were quiet. They made no move to get up. They sat there in the rain. K realized that she didn't care if she died that day. She would be fine, as long as her brother was holding her hand. K felt tears run down her cheeks. Because if she didn't die, L would. She wasn't at peace with that. L would never lie to her, but today he did.

Why would he lie to her?

In the rain, she could barely hear anything. Then, she heard a thud. She turned and found the Light was standing behind them, his hair was drenched and he looked like a wet puppy. He sighed, at least that's what the twins saw. He approached the twins.

"Things you should know; Gods don't let people that are supposed to be below them see their weaknesses. You're not supposed to care, I thought I didn't." He said to the duo. K narrowed her gaze. "I'm Kira, I'll say so into a recorder or write it down on a plan yellow notepad. However is fine," He turned and left.

K looked down and realized he had dropped the book.

…

K and L didn't say anything to the task force about what Light had said. Light sat in his usual chair, legs crossed and arms folded.

A few minutes of silence and K realized, her vision was blurring. She rubbed her eyes, but it did nothing to fix the problem. She remembered she forgot to take medicine that morning. She got up to get the bottle she had left on a table and almost fell. A wave of nausea rolled through her stomach. Her head spun, the room was wobbly.

"K," B's voice was warped, K was under water.

"K, what's wrong?" This time she couldn't even tell who was talking. She tried to look around but the more she moved her head the more unsteady she was. She stopped trying and that's when the familiar darkness took her.

…

It was the same hospital and the same doctor.

She rolled over in the hospital bed. Dr. Ito looked up from his papers when he saw her move. He gave her a bright smile and approached the bed. She didn't return the smile and decided to look around for who had taken her back here. She found a sleeping Mello and Matt pretending to play video games. He looked up too, when she looked up. He gave her his own reassuring smile. This one she returned.

"Hello again, Dr. Ito," She greeted.

"Did you forget to take your medicine, Ms. Nakahara?" He scolded.

"I'm sorry, I did," She admitted. He sighed and gave her a scolding look. He wrote a few things down and put two fingers to her wrist.

"Um, Matt, could you get me some water?" She asked. He nodded and got up. Once he left, Ito nodded in understanding. She didn't want Matt to hear, especially because he didn't know that she lied about the low blood sugar.

"How has your breathing been?"

"A little hard to catch when I'm late taking my pills." She pursed her lips.

"That's understandable. It wouldn't be so abrupt if you allowed us to-" He was cut off.

"No, Dr. I don't want that." She rejected.

"Your heart rate is still not up to par." He reminded and wrote again on his clipboard.

"It's fine though, with just the medication." She took her wrist away and turned so she was on her back. "Can I go now? I should be fine, I'll get a prescription and go home. I'll take my meds every day. After that I should be fine."

"You're smart, Ms. Nakahara. I know that, but this isn't smart." He shook his head. "But because you are fine. I have no choice but to agree that you can go. I hope I don't see you for a similar attack."

"Me too," She smiled and sat up. She was a little dizzy but it wasn't so bad. She ignored it. Mello woke up with a start when she threw a pillow at him. He looked around and shoved his hand in his jacket, as if he had his gun.

"Mel, I'm out, let's go get Matt." The blonde nodded and got up.

K had to have help getting out of the hospital bed, and sent Mello out to find Matt so she could get dressed. She put her jeans and black sweatshirt back on and put her hair into a ponytail. She noticed, looking at it in the hospital bathroom, that it had gotten much longer. It now reached her shoulder blades. At least she was able to brush it thoroughly so it wouldn't look messier than L's. It wasn't like her hair was somehow more manageable than L's.

She walked out of the room, ready as ever, and found Mello and Matt eating cake. She frowned. "Where did you get cake?" She asked.

"Cafeteria," They answered.

She sighed and started towards the exit. They followed behind and ended up either side of her. The three left the overly-clean hospital and K was shocked to find that Watari's Rolls Royce was not waiting outside.

"Let's go get coffee." Mello suggested, "We'll call Watari when we need him."

"I suppose, I know a good one not far from here." She grinned and led the way. They didn't talk about anything in particular and K appreciated the silence, because even her thoughts were clear of Kira and other parasitical thoughts that have infected her mind the past few months.

She hadn't realized that she had changed. There was hope, and yet there was still hopelessness. Everything was paradoxical now, ever since the confinement, she felt she had been thrusted into an alternate universe. At that moment, she felt both alive and dead. Desperately, she wanted the case to end. Lose or win, she wanted it over.

When she arrived at the coffee shop, which was a small diner the sign proclaiming Rai-san's Diner. She smiled and entered the cafe. The waitress immediately recognizing her, "Katy-san, welcome back, where have you been?"

"Around, I missed your coffee Nagisa-san." K smiled warmly at the girl. She sat in one of the booths, Mello and Matt sitting opposite her. Nagisa went off to get her her regular, plus two.

"Isn't this dangerous, Katy Jameson is supposed to be dead." Mello stated sitting back into his chair. Matt clicked away at his gameboy.

"Not really, unless someone from the NPA walks in." She shrugged. At this point, she did not care. A few seconds later, Nagisa put her coffee and two other coffees down on the table. She smiled and left.

"I wish we could go back to being Boon and Kazumi. However, I believe after this case, we won't be doing that again." She sighed forlornly.

"Maybe you and B could work together, Matt and I could be a team. We'll compete with you and Ryuuzaki to be the best. Near could tag along." Mello enthused, his enthusiasm elicited a smile from K and a smile one from Matt.

"That sounds good, Mello. What would your codenames be?" She asked and took a sip of her black coffee, having grown tired of the sickly sweet substance she had been ingesting.

"I don't know, maybe we'll keep the code names you gave us. I'll be Kazumi and he'll be Michi." Mello pondered, "You'll still be Elisa Boon. Just not Kazumi, and we'll still see each other." He smiled at her, this time in reassurance.

"I'll certainly visit you," Matt promised. K grinned this time. "We're like family, I think of you like my older sister or Mother in the case of my cigarettes."

"They'll kill you, and you're fourteen Matt." She glared. "But, I think of you as the same. My little brothers."

"Near's like your kid, though, you coddle him too much." Mello complained. She giggled. Maybe she did spoil Near, she didn't care though. He was her's, her sweet little Near.

She took a sip of her coffee and a comfortable silence fell upon them. K was very content. It would really be perfect if L was sitting with them, even B. No, definitely B.

He'd never give up would he? What made her so special to him? She wondered.

The silence was interrupted when her phone went off. She took it out and saw that it was HQ, not L's cell or Watari's, just the HQ. She answered and an automated voice message played in her ear. "Files X and K terminated due to killswitch activated. This message will be deleted in two minutes."

Killswitch. Killswitch. The button Watari had in his control room. He was to press it if either he or L died.

K dropped her phone and ran for the door.

**To be continued…**

**:( Sorry...**


	21. Chapter 18

**I would very much appreciate it if you read the end author's note: I love you all!**

**Chapter 19:**

**Finalement**

No thought was being processed. It wasn't like earlier where it was blissful. No, this time it was because the only thing being replayed in K's mind was '_killswitch_'. She didn't know who had died yet, was it her brother or was it Wammy? Either way, something in her was being ripped and torn apart as she ran through the streets. The subway wouldn't be fast enough, so she saw a man getting off his motorcycle and immediately took it. He yelled and screamed after her, but she ignored him. No thought could even touch her, only one word possessed her mind.

She sped down streets, weaved through traffic, and took back alleys. She was a few blocks and her heart, which had taken up a dull _thud-thud_ during the investigation, now was beating at unnatural rates.

There were two options; Wammy was dead. Wammy who had smiled warmly at her as she sat next to her brother on a faux wood bench. Wammy who had been so patient with her as she spat and snapped at him for those first few months. Wammy who had taken care of her no matter what. Wammy who had taken care of L when she couldn't. Wammy who was her guardian when her parents were cruelly taken away.

L was dead. L was dead. L was dead. Her other half. Imagine someone taking a hacksaw and sawing you in half. Can you live? No. He was her other life. Imagine someone shooting you in the head. It didn't kill you but you cannot think the way you used to. Cannot hold a pen the way you used to. Try not to speak as it never comes out right. Is this a life? No. Many memories flashed her mind as she thought about this prospect.

"_They're too close, Wammy, they can't really grow if they're together all the time."_

"_Darling, maybe we should stop treating them as a unit. They can't really be successful if they're constantly worrying about the other. It's not like you and me."_

"_It's creepy, I'm surprised they don't talk in unison and dress the same."_

They were right. It was going to kill her.

She couldn't lose L. She could not lose her brother.

"_Si vous mourez, je meurs"_

The building was in sight and K drove right into the garage. She ignored the security system, knowing that while that alarm was on, all the security was off. She practically jumped off the stolen bike and sprinted for the elevator. Sure enough, the red alarm lights were flashing on and off, each a second apart. On and off. On and off.

K had been holding back her tears. She just wanted to get an answer; who would she be mourning, who would she be avenging.

The room was tinted in red, even the pale and shocked faces were red from the ghastly lights. In the room she found B standing near the computers running fingers through his hair, Near stood hands by his side and back facing her, and the task force's eyes all were trained on a pair of bodies now lying on the cold floor. Light sat crouched, head bowed and shoulders hunched. In front of him, there lay L.

K heard no sound, she heard no protest or shout; she didn't even hear her own scream but she felt it. She felt her throat go raw as she screamed in pain. She might as well be seeing her mother's body lying face down on a cold linoleum floor, blood creating a morbid halo.

"_Vous ne pouvez pas être mort! Vous ne pouvez pas être mort! Sie kann nicht tot sein!" You cannot be dead_. She screamed. She didn't feel the tears fall down her face and dampen her cheeks. "_Vy ne mozhete byt' mertvy! Usted no puede estar muerto!_"

She fell to the floor, or she had already been there, but she was aware of it now. She couldn't look at the limp body that was her brother. Now imagine that hacksaw-wielding person had actually sawed you in half. Are you dead?

K clutched her stomach, she felt vomit build in the back of her throat. Slowly she looked up, still sobbing and through the blur her tears had created she saw Light. He turned with a solemn, devastating expression. Sympathy laid in his gaze. K's mood quickly switched from crushing sadness to uncontrollable rage at the sight of those eyes looking at her with pity.

She stood and a snarl curled her lip. "You smug bastard, you come to us on the rooftop and confess. You deceive us, you lure us into a false sense of security, you tease us… you think you can just have a little laugh at our stupidity. Then watch us die, so why didn't you kill me!?"

She lunged for Light and tackled him to the floor, just behind L's body. Almost not fast enough, Aizawa grabbed K by the waist and tried prying her from Light, this only allowed her to grab his gun and land kick to his stomach. It sent him to his back and K pulled back the safety and pressed the barrel to Light's forehead. "Such cowardice, at least real killers look at their victims. Feel their blood, haul their bodies away, and remember the way their victim screams. You just sit at a desk and write in a notebook, as if it's not you. As if it's something else. It's not like how I'll take you out Light. I'll put a bullet in your head, I'll empty the cartridge in your skull."

Light actually had fear flash across his features. He gulped and squirmed beneath K. "K, you don't understand-"

"Shut up!"

"K, please, this is not-" Matsuda tried to reason, but K snapped at him. "Shut up, Matsuda. None of you saw behind the mask, the fake smiles, the fake comments. Playing us as fools. And I really did care..."

This seemed to set her off again and she slammed the gun's butt into Light's face. He grunted and cried out. A bruise forming on his cheek, marring his perfect features.

Vaguely, she realized Mello and Matt were back. They and B were actually holding the task force back. Why? This was her battle right? This was wrong of her. She shouldn't be murdering the boy who killed her brother and killed thousands of people. She wasn't meant to judge like he did.

She pointed her crazed gaze at Light again. The barrel was back at Light's forehead. She saw tears slide down his face. "Y-you don't understand… let me explain…" He pleaded.

She growled and hit Light again with the gun. Why wasn't he fighting back? Blood trickled down from his mouth. His left eye swelling and his eyebrow was split. Something in K felt like it was breaking. As if she wasn't broken enough..

"What do you have to say for the death of _my BROTHER_!?" She yelled.

"I tried to stop it!" He shouted back desperately. "If you write a person's name at the exact same time someone else writes that person's name down, then the death note doesn't work. That person doesn't die." He explained quickly. She narrowed her eyes.

"You honestly think I believe you!" She snarled and began to squeeze the trigger, prepared to see Light's head splattered on the space behind him. To never see those lying eyes again. To never see the honest smile. To never see the brilliant fake one. To never have to speak with him and hear those honest words, those hollow words.

"K?" A soft voice sounded from behind her. She released her grip on the trigger and froze. The baritone was familiar. It was desired and was like the bells she remembered ringing at her church. She waited. "K, what are you doing?" No, she wasn't so lucky. Miracles didn't happen to her. "K," miracles never happened. God wasn't so kind to her anymore.

She turned and saw L sitting up. He blinked at her and then semi-crawled over to her. He took her by the shoulders and waited for her to answer. His eyes asking for her to speak. For her to say something, like she was the one who had fallen to the ground appearing dead. She heard his heart beating and it was better than music. In that voice, she heard everything that she ever loved. She heard her mother in that voice. She heard her father and Aunt. She heard Near's calm breathing. She heard the melodic voices of the church choir. She heard her brother saying I love you.

Miracles were something that you didn't waste, she knew that.

K grabbed her brother, gun dropped to the floor. She held on for dear life, her fingers dug into his shirt. Sobs racked her body. Her tears soaked L's shoulder. He held her and held on just as she did, like he would lose her. Now imagine the person who sawed you in half, didn't exist, it was a dream. And your other half remains attached to you.

"I-it...worked…" A voice whispered to himself. K reluctantly released L enough to look down at Light. He was staring in shock up at L, the tears from before glistened against his cheeks.

"Light… I'm…" He held up his hand, interrupting K.

"You have nothing to apologize for." He said. "_I'm _sorry, you were right. Death is a tragedy, not a punishment. I judged those when it was not my job to. I'll still judge, but I'll do it without the shortcut. I'll prove it."

K smiled a watery smile and tears started falling again.

"Why do you cry now, Kit-kat?" L asked, and ran his fingers through her hair, trying to sooth her.

"I'm not sad, I am, because Watari's gone." L winced but nodded, "I am happy it is over. Now, we just have to figure out what to do next."

…

K and L sat next to each other on a couch, in K's suite. The task force stood and each battling with their own conflicting amount of emotions. Mello and Matt sat on K's bed together. B sat next K and held onto her hand, more for himself than for K. Light sat in an armchair. His head in his hands.

It was a strange dream state she was in. It was something she didn't know if it was real or not. The only thing real was her hand clutching B's and the other clutching L's pant-leg.

"What are we going to do?" Mello was the first to ask. He was tired of the silence, which was only due to reluctance. Everyone seemed unwilling to break the thick silence.

"Maybe, Light can just be confined like he was before. This time, don't let him out." Matt offered. K shook her head.

As of right now, there was very little they didn't know.

"Light-kun," She called, he looked up, a deep purple bruise beneath his eye and a busted lip blemishing his face. "How did you know my brother's name?" He paused before answering.

"When I was unhandcuffed, during a break I looked up two detectives who were killed in their home. It wasn't hard to find once I put in a time period and specificities." L and K shared a look, maybe they had shared too much. Instead of destroying them, though, it helped them.

"Right, what do we do with him L?"

"I want to throw him in prison, where a serial killer belongs." L couldn't help glancing at B who smirked briefly. "But it would be a waste to lock up such a brilliant mind. As it was with B, but Light isn't legally insane. He just displays major narcissism and a superiority complex."

"What if you just attached him to yourself again." Near added.

"Twenty-four hour watch? Again?" Aizawa raised a brow.

"Maybe not with handcuffs. There are much more orthodox ways to go about it, now that we know how he was able to kill." L explained. Light, who should've been hopeful, just rested his head back in his hands. His face hidden by his hair and hands.

"So, you won't put Light in prison?" Soichiro asked carefully, his back was turned to Light and he looked at L with an expression the detective couldn't decipher.

"I don't plan on it, as I had already said, it would be a waste." L reiterated.

"Oh," The chief nodded, "I don't believe I am needed here anymore. I'll be sure to contact you at a later date, Ryuuzaki, K." With that, Soichiro left.

K and L shared yet another look, but said nothing.

"What about Misa?"

"She doesn't have a mind like Light-kun's." L stated.

"She's not useful at all," Mello added.

"We can't very well put her in prison when Light isn't going to prison." K argued. It was true, it would be unfair, unjust. Just because Misa wasn't as smart as Light, didn't mean she would be sent to prison. "Maybe if we got her to forget. Does she remember, Light-kun?"

"Yes, because the shinigami should have told her." Light nodded.

"So, if we got her to become an owner of a Death Note, do you think if she relinquished it she'd forget everything again?" K pressed. Light mulled this over and weighed the option. His eyes now fixed on the carpet.

"It might work." He nodded.

"Good, we have the notebook the shinigami left behind when she died. She did die?" K looked back to Light and he nodded again. "Then we'll give her ownership of the book, Aizawa was the first to touch it, so you'll have to give it to her. She'll get her memories back and then we convince her to give up ownership, but now we don't have a shinigami." She sighed in frustration.

"Not exactly," Light shook his head in negation now. "I buried Misa's in the woods. I'll show you or give you the coordinates. Just don't let anyone touch it and give it to Misa. She'll get her memories back and then she'll relinquish it to the shinigami."

"Sounds like a plan," Mello agreed.

"Then she can go about her life as if this never occurred. At least not the killing people part." Matsuda smiled. K smiled at him in return.

"So, that's that then. What do we do with the books we have?" She asked.

"Burn them," All of the Wammy kids said together.

…

K and L went to find Watari, or his body. Tears glistening on both of their cheeks. K clutched L's hand and they watched the task force place him on the gurney and zip the man into the black bag.

Vaguely, she remembered Wammy's first words to her. She remembered his patient smile. She knew L was closer to him than she was, so when she actually saw tears fall she held him and whispered softly. She soothed him, he was in hysterics, L never would be. But her ministrations weren't unappreciated.

"_Mort, ne soit pas fier, même si certains ont appelé toi puissant et redoutable, car tu ne sont pas si; Pour ceux que tu penses tu fais renverser meurent pas, le pauvre mort, ni peux-tu me tuer."_ She hummed. L said softly, and it shocked her to no end what he said.

"_États-Unis souffrent pas, à notre dernière heure, pour toutes les douleurs amères de la mort, de tomber de toi. Et nous vous en supplions Seigneur Pour recevoir la miséricorde de tes bras l'âme de notre cher défunt frères aujourd'hui, que nous pouvons nous réjouir de leur vie et de l'honneur de leur passage à tes soins éternelle." __Suffer us not, at our last hour, for any bitter pains of death, to fall from Thee. And we beseech Thee O Lord To receive with mercy unto Thine arms the soul of our dear departed brethren today, that we may rejoice in their life And honor their passing to Thy eternal care._

…

The official plan was as such; Light and L would be living in a permanent HQ. Light would wear a house-arrest anklet and when the two would go out they would wear the handcuffs. Light would relinquish ownership to his Death Note to L, who would burn it. Misa's Death Note, after she relinquished it to K would meet the same fate. The third, which had been left by the shinigami, had met its fate as soon as the group made the decision.

So, K stood outside the HQ. Actually, she stood on the roof of a building a few buildings from the HQ. She sat on a lawn chair, a strawberry frappe in one hand and the other intertwined with B's. He sat in a chair next to her's. L and Light sat on a towel a few feet from K and B's chairs. Near sat on a blanket next to K. Mello and Matt had their own lawn chairs. All of them watched the demolition crew prepare for the demolishing of the HQ. They wouldn't allow anyone to find out about the Kira investigation, the public knew the Kira and the second Kira were caught. They knew that the third died of mysterious circumstances. That's all that mattered.

It was a week after it had ended.

Light found out the day after the task force's meeting that his father had cut him off completely. His mother and sister believed that he had been kidnapped by the Yakuza, which immediately meant that he was gone. Alive, but gone. He supposed that was better for his family to know he was still alive rather than just dead.

Mello and Matt had decided, inspired by Light's family predicament, they would work to take down the world's worst gangs and mafia groups. They would also work on getting prisoners from terrorist groups and hacking into the terrorists' databases in order to predict moves and such.

Near also decided to make his own team and work on catching specific criminals. World renowned criminals that have yet to be caught, but are not consecutive enough for detectives like L and K to go after. He'd do more than that, but he didn't mind specializing in something.

L and Light would work together on L cases. And no one ever said that L and Elisa Boon would cease their competing. K looked forward to it.

K and B would also work together. B would serve as Kazumi once had. Except he wouldn't be cross-dressing any time soon.

"Is this how we're going to spend a Saturday?" Mello asked and bit into a piece of chocolate. K looked over at him, sunglasses covering her grey eyes.

"Yes, what do you suppose, Mel? We all go out clubbing?" She asked sarcastically.

"Sounds awesome, but I guess it's pretty cool watching our former HQ be demolished." Mello shrugged and sipped on his own frappe. K smiled. She turned to L and Light.

"I've invested in a small garden to be placed there. A fountain will be placed in the center as a memorial." She informed.

"Hmm, interesting because I have invested in a memorial to be placed at Wammy's." L smiled. K grinned back and looked back at the soon to be rubble.

"Kitten, may I ask you something?" B inquired from beside her. His gaze was cautious and in a way, she saw in his grey, almost silver eyes nervousness. Her brows came together in question.

"Yes, B," She nodded for him to continue. He glanced behind her, she flicked her eyes to see he was looking at L who was watching very closely.

"Do you remember how we were at Wammy's?" He asked.

"Yes, we were… very close." She replied, getting more confused by the minute. She didn't know what he was trying to say. B was rarely at a loss for words. He was almost never nervous.

"Do you still feel that way about me?" What he meant was, _do you still love me_. She blinked and her heart actually started to pick up, which never did now a days.

"I never stopped." She answered warmly, her smile soft and she poured her love into it. B grinned and squeezed her hand.

"Good," He chirped and with his free hand dug around in his pocket. It took him a moment, and he had to release her hand. Finally, he pulled out what he needed. he handed it to her and she took the object he had given to her.

She looked down and her eyes widened.

The ring was a white metal, white gold to be specific. A single, fairly big diamond sat perched on it. The stone was cut in such a way that no matter which way she turned it, it sparkled. She recognized this ring and when she looked on the inside she found etched in Old English font, _résolu_. She gulped and held on to the ring with as if it'd disappear.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"L," He answered, his voice hopeful.

"What are you asking B?" She continued and looked up at him. His eyes were no longer nervous, but full of love. It was so strange to see, when most of the time they were alight with mischief or insanity. They looked perfectly sane then.

"I want you to be mine forever." He answered and topped it off with an expression that seemed teasing. She blinked and bit her lip. "Unless you don't want that."

"Shut up," She barked and put on the ring which fit perfectly on her left hand. "Don't say another word." With that she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Is that a yes," He asked, arms around her.

"It's an 'of course,'" She grinned and kissed him on his cheek.

In front of them, the building crumbled. Dust flew in every direction and HQ turned into a mushroom of debris. Once the smoke would clear, there would be nothing left.

"Great, I'm not sure I like the sound of K Birthday." Mello's sardonic voice quipped.

_**The End**_

**Special thanks to all of my Followers:**

**Special Thanks to all of Favorit-ers:**

**Big Hug and lots of kisses to my Reviewers:**

**And a huge thank you, love you, and hug to my readers!**

**BTW, will this have a sequel? ;) Yes!**

**Fun Fact: I was going to kill K! So, yay for Hannah getting her senses back! Also, the ring B gave her was given to him by L when he asked. The ring is their mother's.**

**Love, Hannah**


End file.
